


Homecoming

by ToniTheMink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: Of all the Chaotix members, Espio had the most enigmatic past... one that he was hoping to leave behind and forget about.  However, when Team Chaotix is given a new case to search for a missing girl, he will be forced to relive his painful past and revisit his old demons...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All official Sonic characters (c) SEGA  
> All fancharacters (c) Toni the Mink, and other users (I will list as the characters are introduced)
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> A/N: After writing about Charmy's backstory, I was curious about other characters' as well, specifically Espio's... considering the fact that I've come across a few other stories that touch the subject. Some are humorous, one was a bit more dramatic...
> 
> I've decided to try my take on Espio's background, based off a few other stories I've come across, specifically "Chaotix: Super Detective Team" by yuski at deviantart, and "Behind Amber Eyes" by Psychedelic Hurricane on FanFiction.net.
> 
> WARNING: Does contain some mature content, and ergo is NOT your typically Chaotix humor...
> 
> One more thing... I dedicate this story to the memory of Jenna Nicole Keith, the authoress of "Behind Amber Eyes". I could not have adored Vecpio as much as I do today had it not been for your amazing story that we will sadly never know the ending to... RIP, girlfriend.

              Of all the members of Team Chaotix, Espio had to be by far the most mysterious of them all. Not much was known about the ninja chameleon, not even by his own teammates. All they knew was that he was a ninja trained on Dragon Island with a strong sense of justice. That was all he would say, no matter how many times his colleagues would ask about him. Naturally, Charmy was just a child who was curious, whereas Vector simply could not mind his own business. Eventually, the two learned to respect their friend’s privacy and didn’t bring up the issue anymore, even though it did come up in casual passing now and then. Espio would however continue to either change the topic or ask that they drop it.

              For the most part, though, Espio’s past was never an issue. The three detectives, though not without their spats, got along fairly well, enough that their detective business did fairly well (despite some financial issues from time to time). Despite the ups and downs, Espio was quite content with the life he was living. He had come to consider his quirky teammates his family. He wouldn’t trade his life for anything else in the world.

              Especially not for his old life…

 

              It started off like any other work week. Business was slow as usual. Espio and Vector had even placed a bet if they would get a new case that day.

              It turned out Vector would be the winner of that bet. Late in the afternoon, Charmy let in a knocking client, who was a middle-aged female gecko, sobbing her eyes out.

              “Come in, have a seat,” Vector welcomed, leaning back in his chair and motioning the empty seat opposite of his desk. The gecko woman took a step forward before her eyes filled with more tears, and she turned away before sobbing even more.

              “Give me a minute..!” she wept.

              Vector nodded. “Charmy, go find the lady some tissues.”

              “Okie doke,” Charmy flew out of the room.

              As the gecko continued to cry in her sleeve, Vector quietly leaned over to Espio, standing nearby against the wall. “Looks like this could be an easy case, Espio,” he whispered, “Sound o’ those tears, she’s cleary missin’ somethin’… Maybe a lost necklace, or her pet chao ran away.”

              “Let’s not jump the gun yet,” Espio muttered back.

              Charmy burst back into the room. “I couldn’t find the tissues,” he announced, “But I got a roll of toilet paper!”

              He handed the roll over to the weeping gecko. “Th… thank you…” she murmured, tearing off a piece and dabbing her eyes.

              Vector got up and made his way to the woman. “Here, sit down,” he said, guiding her to the empty chair. “Take yer time. Catch yer breath. Espio, get the woman some water.”

              “Right away,” said Espio as he headed for the kitchen. Once in, he got a glass and poured water from the sink, all while sighing to himself. That Vector… For someone who started a detective business to help others, he was always looking for the easy way out… To do as little work as possible, yet get paid as much as he could. Hopefully he’ll take this poor woman seriously and do what he can to help her.

              And if not, well, he’ll just have to give the croc a swift kick to his rear like always. Not that that tactic sticks…

              Espio returned to Vector’s desk, and handed the glass of water to the lady. After taking a few sips, she started to calm down. “Sorry about that…” she murmured.

              “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” said Vector, folding his hands together on his desk, “Now what brings you here today.”

              The gecko placed down the water, pulled out a photo from her jean pocket, and handed it over to the crocodile. The photo was of her, standing with a younger gecko, both with perky smiles. “This girl in the photo is my daughter Marcie… She…” She sniffled, “She’s been missing for over two months. I went to the police, but now they’re saying there’s nothing more they can do. They’re tied up with many other cases, and they don’t have any more leads or evidence, and that I’m better off seeking a private investigator. I’ve searched around, but everybody’s so expensive! I’d give anything to find my daughter, but it’s just not enough for them…

              “Then I came across your agency… I heard you guys are pretty good. Saved a bee colony, heck even saved the world at one point! Best of all, you have payment plans.” The gecko woman clasped her hands together. “Please..! Just…. PLEASE help me find my daughter!!”

              Espio glanced over at Vector, who looked to be mulling it over. Usually, the crocodile was easy going and willing to take any case that paid. Sometimes he was even willing to do something for free. Lately, however, the Chaotix trio were finding themselves doing hard work for very little, if anything at all. Not to mention this wasn’t the first time Vector was fooled by a pouty, weeping woman…. A few weeks ago, a very beautiful and busty hedgehog female used a classic sob story to find her missing “husband”, and would pay as soon as they would find him, as he had the money…

              Turned out to be a hoax.

              Long story, too many details…

              But while Espio couldn’t exactly blame Vector for being skeptical, at the same time, this woman didn’t look seductive in the slightest, and more importantly, she seemed very earnest…

              _‘Come on, Vector… Don’t obsess over payment now..!’_

              The croc took a deep breath, then took a firm hold of the woman’s clasped hands. “Mam…” he gave an assuring grin, “We’ll find your daughter. I promise.”

              Espio smiled. Though Vector could be far from perfect, he could always count on him to end up doing the right thing. That was why he was always proud to call himself his partner, no matter what.

              The croc leaned back in his chair. “So give us a little background info,” he said, “Tell us ‘bout yer missin’ daughter.”

              The gecko nodded. “Marcie is 13 years old,” she explained, “She was such a bright, friendly, bubbly young girl. Wasn’t very popular at school, but she managed to make a few friends, and it was enough to keep her happy.”

              She lowered her head sadly, “Unfortunately… Her father passed away two years ago. He and Marcie used to be very close, and it took a heavy toll on her…”

              Espio solemnly closed his eyes. “Our condolences…”

              “Marcie just wasn’t the same without her father,” the woman continued, “Her grades slipped, she didn’t want to go out anymore, and for the most part, she just moped around. The few friends she had lost interest in her, and she barely had the energy to get out of bed just to go to school.

              “She started spending more time on the internet, trying to find places to help cope with her feelings, I suppose, find someone she could connect with.”

              “And did she?” asked Vector.

              “At some point, she came across this person… I don’t know anything about him, except that he goes by ‘Crimson Shadow’. I didn’t even know about him until I saw Marcie on the phone talking to him. When I asked about him, she wouldn’t give me many details… I warned her that she must be careful, that she didn’t really know who he was on the other side, but she became furious with me, thinking I was trying to keep her from being happy again, that Crimson was the only person who truly cared about her…

              “That was enough to send up red flags for me. One day, I went into her e-mail account, and looked into the e-mails that they’ve been sending each other.” The gecko turned her head in disgust. “I’ll… spare you the details, all I’ll say is that it didn’t sound the least bit like young teenager talk. He was clearly much older than her. But when she found out, she was furious at me for invading her privacy, and we had a terrible fight. I grounded her, locked her in her room, and took away her electronics so she couldn’t contact him again…

              “But the next morning, she was gone. She snuck out her window, and hasn’t been seen since.” The woman started tearing up once more, “I’m afraid she might be with this Crimson Shadow creep, but I don’t know where he is, or heck, even WHO he is! The police can’t help, and I’m at my wits end!”

              “You still got her e-mails?” asked Vector.

              “I tried to retrieve them,” the gecko responded, “But she changed her password on her MoboMail account.”

              Vector nodded. “No problem,” he announced, standing from his chair and pointing to the side, “To the computer room!”

 

              On the other side of the Chaotix’s cozy house was a den, where most of the filing cabinets, as well as their computer, was stored. Vector went to the MoboMail website, and Mrs. Gecko gave Marcie’s username.

              “Password?” asked Vector.

              Mrs. Gecko shook her head. “It used to be ‘geckogirl1’ but like I said, she changed it after I first got in…”

              The crocodile scratched his chin. “Hmmm… If I was an immature 13 year old girl, what password would I come up with?”

              “Try ‘boobies’!” Charmy chimed.

              Vector rolled his eyes. “I’m tryin’ ta get out of MY mindset, Charmy,” he groaned, “Hmmm…. Ah hah!” He quickly typed in the password field and clicked the mouse. “And we’re in!”

              “Impressive,” said Espio, “What was the password?”

              Vector chuckled. “Geckogirl2.”

              Espio smirked. “Figures _you’d_ be able to think that simply.”

              Vector replied with a stink-eye, before turning his attention to the mother. “We’ll take it from here, Mrs. Gecko,” he said, “We’ve got yer number. We’ll call you with any progress.”

              The gecko woman bowed her head. “Thank you!” she said, “Thank you so much.”

              “Don’t thank us yet,” said Vector as he continued searching through the young girl’s account, “We’ve got a lot of investigatin’ to do first. Charmy’ll show you the door.”

              “Right there!” Charmy pointed at the door of the den.

              Vector twitched his nostrils, “I mean take her back outside, Charmy.”

              “Oh right! Okay. This way,” Charmy flew out of the room, as Mrs Gecko followed, bowing her thanks once more.

              Vector and Espio turned their attention back to the computer. “That’s odd,” Vector mused, “I don’t see any e-mail from any ‘Crimson Shadow’…”

              “Her mother investigated her account before,” said Espio, “Perhaps Marcie tried to hide the evidence.”

              “Y’mean she deleted her e-mails?” the croc growled, “Well that’s just great. Then WE ain’t got nuttin’to work with either.”

              “They may be deleted, but the website stores deleted e-mails up to 90 days,” Espio pointed at the screen, “Click on the trash icon on the side there.”

              Vector did as told. Sure enough, a bunch of e-mails popped up, the majority of them sent by the username ‘Crimson Shadow’. “Bingo! Good thinking, Esp.” He then clicked on the first e-mail. “Let’s see if this guy’s pic is on his icon…”

              The first e-mail opened, but no photo was seen. Instead, the icon showed an image of a black scaled demon, with dark maroon lightning bolts behind it. Espio felt a shudder go down his back. Though he tried to save face, he couldn’t help but be disturbed by the colors on that icon… They reminded him too much of someone that he would rather completely forget about.

              “Ah, dammit,” Vector groaned, “No picture. Just some cheesy lookin’ icon.”

              “Let’s look through the e-mails,” Espio suggested, “Maybe we could find more details he may have given Marcie.”

              The two looked through each e-mail. They started off innocently enough, Crimson giving his condolences on the girl’s deceased father, while sharing stories about his own parents’ demise. They then went into deeper details, such as no one really understanding Marcie more than he does, and that no matter what anyone else says to her, that he will always be supportive.

              It was becoming more and more grotesque. He was even starting to ask personal questions, starting with “Do you have a crush on anyone?” and eventually getting to, “What kind of things make you ‘feel good’?”

              Vector bared his teeth, “This is a classic pedophilia scheme,” he seethed, “What a sick ass! I can’t even finish reading this e-mail!”

              “Eeeeeew, what does THAT mean?” Charmy suddenly squealed, after popping in from nowhere.

              “GAH!” Vector quickly slapped a hand over the computer monitor, “Charmy, don’t sneak up on us like that!” he shouted, “You shouldn’t be reading these!”

              Charmy blinked. “Why not?”

              “Should we even involve Charmy?” said Espio, “This sort of case may not be appropriate for someone his age…”

              Vector thought hard about it. “Well, his mom does want us to involve him in our cases. This has pretty much become a boarding program for ‘im.”

              “I don’t think Queen Bea would appreciate him being involved in a pedophile case,” groaned Espio.

              “What’s a ‘ped-o-file’?” asked the bee prince.

              Espio sighed. “See what I mean?”

              “Look, we ain’t got a whole lot to work with, and Charmy’s the best for sniffin’ out clues,” said Vector, “We’ll just have to keep details to a minimum, that’s all.”

              Charmy pouted, “Aw, I hate when you guys have to baby me…”

              “It’s for yer own good, Charmy,” said Vector as he clicked onto the next e-mail. His eyes suddenly widened, “Helloooo! Got something!”

              Espio and Charmy rushed over to look. Vector read it out loud, _“My mom has caller ID, and if she doesn’t recognize your number, she won’t answer, or let me answer… Let me call you instead…               “Fine. Call this number. 555-2784.”_ Vector leaped from his seat, “We have a phone number, boys!”

              Sitting back down, he pulled up a new website, a phone directory, and excitedly tapped in the numbers and clicked “Search”.

              _Private Number. Location Unknown._

“God dammit!!” Vector slammed his fist into the desk, “This guy knows how ta’ cover his tracks!”

              “What if we just called the phone number?” Charmy suggested.

              “Nah, can’t risk it,” said Vector, “Some guy outta the blue calls an obviously decoy phone, he’s gonna get suspicious.”

              “Perhaps if we pretend we dialed the wrong number?” said Espio.

              “Or better yet!!” Charmy piped in, “You’ve just won a million dollars!!! Give us your name to claim your prize!!”

              Vector shook his head. “Yer usin’ yer noggin, Charmy,” he said, “But that’s the oldest scam in the book. He’ll hang up right away, no doubt.”

              Espio hummed to himself… then snapped his fingers. “I got it,” he said, “Let me sit there for a moment, Vector.”

              The croc got up and gave his seat over to the ninja chameleon, who then grabbed the mouse and clicked on a new app on the computer’s desktop, pulling up a program. “What’s that?” asked Vector.

              “An I.P. address tracker app Tails created,” Espio replied, “He gave me a copy after your credit card was stolen and we were trying to track the culprit’s purchases.”

              Vector seethed to himself. “I still wanna slug that little punk, runnin’ up my bills and ruinin’ my credit score…”

              Espio opened Marcie’s e-mail through the app. The program then went split screen, the top showing the website, and the bottom showing various information. He clicked on one of the e-mails. “There,” he pointed, “Down on the bottom here, this is the I.P address that sent this e-mail to Marcie. I just need to run it through the locator on this app…”

              He copied and pasted the I.P address on another section of the app, which had a picture of the world map on it. The program loaded for a moment, then more information popped up, as well as triangulated the location. “I’ve got coordinates,” Espio announced, “It looks like the e-mails were sent somewhere from the west side of this continent.”

              “WHERE on the west side though..?” mumbled Vector.

              Espio opened a new website, another map location site, entered the information and clicked search. After another moment of loading, a clearer satellite picture of the location popped up. “It looks like a small town,” Espio leaned in for a closer look, “But I can’t quite make it out…”

              “It’s too close,” said Vector, “Scroll out a little.”

              Espio scrolled out of the map to widen the image. It took another moment to show clearer results, but once it popped up, the name of the town could be seen underneath. “Ah hah, there we go!” Vector chimed and pointed at the name, “Rainbow Valley!”

              *WHAM!*

              Vector and Charmy whipped their heads back in shock after Espio apparently catapulted backwards in the chair, hitting the wall, eyes widened as if they were in fear. “Th’ hell’s wrong with you?!” Vector snapped.

              Espio blinked several times, then shook his head. “Clearly your chair is defective…”

              “Whattya talkin’ about?” said Vector, “I ain’t never had any problems with that chair before.”

              Espio grew flustered. “Of course you wouldn’t,” he mumbled, “It’s fit to your liking…”

              The croc raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and turned back to the computer. “All right, let’s see here….   Rainbow Valley, lemme just put our address here, and….   Damn, it’s a five hour drive from here.”

              “We’re… we’re going over there?” Espio asked, sweat slightly forming.

              “Of course,” Vector replied, “If that’s where those e-mails were sent, we gotta look around that place. That’s probably where Marcie’s hidin’ out.” He then turned and tromped towards the door. “C’mon, boys! Let’s not waste any time! Sooner we get there, sooner we can find Marcie.”

              “Woo hoo!” Charmy chimed, floating after the crocodile, “Road trip! Road trip!”

              “Wait!” Espio cried, grabbing his team mates attentions suddenly.

              “What..?”

              “We… we can’t go.”

              Vector narrowed his eyes. “And why not?”

              “Because…” Espio was always a quick thinker, yet for some reason, he had trouble coming up with a quick excuse. “We… we don’t know anything about Rainbow Valley. Who lives there, what’s where… We would practically be flying blind if we went haphazardly over and tried to find anything. We should probably do some research first.”

              “We can just ask questions on the way,” said Vector, “Now come on. I wanna get this five hour drive outta the way.”

              “Five hours is too long,” Espio suddenly quipped, “By the time we get there, it’ll be too dark to look anywhere, places will be closed, and everyone will be settled for the night….   We’d have to turn in early anyway, the long drive will tire us out.”

              Vector stared hard at the chameleon. Espio returned the glare. Of all the times to be taking his cases seriously, why did he have to start _now?_

Finally, the crocodile sighed, “Okay, I guess ya got a point, Esp,” he said, much to Espio’s relief, “It is gettin’ late. We should probably rest for the long drive tomorrow.”

              “Awww, I wanted to go on a road trip,” Charmy pouted.

              “We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” Vector announced, “Right now, you two oughta get some shut eye. Like I said, sooner we get there, sooner we can search for Marcie.”

              “G… good idea…” Espio muttered, standing from his seat and heading out the den.

              “Night guys!” Charmy called as he flew up the stairs.

              Espio looked behind himself, noticing Vector was back on the computer. “Aren’t you coming, Vector?”

              “In a minute,” he replied, “I’m gonna take yer advice and look more into Rainbow Valley. See what we’re getting’ into…”

              Espio felt a lump go down his throat. He had to resist the urge to plead for him to get off the computer. Vector almost suspected something off about Espio a moment ago, but so far he didn’t feel the need to ask anything about it.

              “Just… don’t stay up too late…”

              “Yeah, yeah, I won’t,” Vector moaned, as if Espio was being the usual nag. Had he was, he would of also reminded Vector to not stray onto other websites that would distract him and most likely keep him up half the night, regardless whether or not it was related to the case.

              However, in this instance, he secretly hoped Vector would do such a thing…

              As Espio went up the steps towards his room, he couldn’t help but feel a wave a guilt flow through him. After all, he was nearly praying that something would happen so that he and his team wouldn’t have to deal with a case… a case that involved a missing girl, who could very well be in danger. That not only went against his ninja code, but also his reasons as to why he wanted to be a detective.

              Of all the places they had to go to investigate…. Why did he have to return _there?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Official Sonic Characters © SEGA  
> Bryce the Chameleon © PsychedelicHurricane  
> Yakisoba-sensei (mentioned only) © yuski  
> Anyone else you may not recognize most likely © Toni the Mink 
> 
> WARNING: Some rather disturbing content in this chapter….. Please read with caution…..

“Homecoming” (Chapter 2) Written by: Toni the Mink All Official Sonic Characters © SEGA Bryce the Chameleon © PsychedelicHurricane Yakisoba-sensei (mentioned only) © yuski Anyone else you may not recognize most likely © Toni the Mink

 **WARNING:** Some rather disturbing content in this chapter….. Please read with caution…..

 

              Espio had retreated to his room for the night, but couldn’t find it in him to go to sleep. His mind was too filled with worry and anxiety to even lie down in bed, knowing once he was awake, he and his team were heading back to… _that_ place. The place he thought he could just leave behind and never think about again. Why has fate dealt him such a cruel hand?

              Staying up worrying about the inevitable drive wouldn’t help either. Anxiety would be made worse when mixed with fatigue. Staying up, fall asleep, it all didn’t matter. Come eight hours, they would be hitting the road regardless.

              ‘Calm yourself, Espio…’ he thought to himself, ‘You must regain your senses and your emotions… You can handle this. You are a ninja, and you’ve come a long way since you were a child. Focus… You must get yourself together if you are to help your team find this missing girl… Remember Yakisoba-sensei’s breathing technique…’

              Espio sat himself on the floor, crossing his legs, sitting up straight, and cupping his hands together. He took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. After a few times, he started to relax, but the worry was still in the back of his mind. He furrowed his brow. If he has going to overcome his anxiety, he would have to search deep into his soul to find the root of his problem….

              No, he already _knew_ what the problem was. He just didn’t want to face it.

              But if he was going to get control of himself, it was a task he must do…

 

_ELEVEN YEARS AGO_

 

              Even though Momma Marabelle and Auntie Maya never really saw eye to eye, Momma still wanted to do something nice for her older sister, perhaps to somehow stay on good terms with her. So she decided to throw a surprise party for her 40th birthday. At first, Maya wasn’t too thrilled to be reminded just HOW old she had gotten, but waved it off eventually, happy enough to receive free food (and some booze too).

              Being that chameleons were very family oriented, there were more than twenty guests at the house, enjoying themselves. Unlike the family reunions and get-togethers, there weren’t many children at this party, save for Maya’s 13-year old son Bryce. The only other child was a five year old chameleon, Marabelle’s young son. After all, Marabelle was holding the party at her own house (she considered it more presentable than Maya’s home).

              The young chameleon entertained himself and the guests (but mostly himself) with crazy dance moves to the blaring music of the radio, while the adults tried to chat amongst themselves. “Look at this! Look at this!” he chimed, but the only response he got was an occasional glance, and a half-hearted “Nice job,” from someone who really wasn’t paying much attention.

              Flustered, the child stormed off into the kitchen, where his aunt Maya was standing with his grandmother, and another chameleon, heavily discussing something that only grown-ups cared about but not little children.

              “Whatcha talkin’ about?” the young chameleon jumped in the middle of the group.

              “Nothing, dear,” spoke his grandmother, “Go on now.”

              The child pouted for a moment, but then perked up. “Happy Birthday, Auntie Maya!”

              “Yes, thank you,” Maya quickly responded before going back to her conversation.

              “When are we having cake?” the child pressed on, “I want chocolate! And ice cream too! Are ya gonna open presents?!”

              Aunt Maya shot a fierce look at the child, “Nage, please!” she hissed, “The grown-ups are trying to talk here! Get going!!”

              Nage glowered, then slowly turned and dragged himself out of the room. He squeezed past all the other party-goers, and made his way to an empty wall. He then pressed his back against it and slumped to the ground, groaning to himself.

              “What’s up, kid?”

              Nage sighed. “No one wants to play with me…”

              “I’ll play with you.”

              Nage glanced up. Kneeling next to him was a 13-year old chameleon with dark-burgundy scales, so dark, he almost looked black. The child gasped happily. “You’re Bryce!” he smiled, “You’re my cousin!”

              Bryce smiled. “Yea, that’s me. And you’re Nage, right?”

              The little chameleon nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!! Wow, you’re so cool! You have awesome looking scales, you’re tough looking, and you’re a teenager!! Momma says you behave bad, but I think you act a way that makes being bad look cool!”

              The teen chuckled. “Yea, I am kinda awesome like that.”

              “Uh huh!” Nage grinned, “And you wanna play with ME?!”

              Bryce gave a twisted smile, examining the younger chameleon up and down. “Yeah... You look like someone I could have fun with. Say, it’s a little crowded in here. You know a place where you and I can be alone?”

              Nage nodded. “You can come to my room! It’s just down the hall.”

              Bryce grinned. “Perfect. Lead the way.”

              Nage got up and nudged past the older crowd, Bryce hot on his heels. Once they reached his door, they entered, and Bryce made sure to lock the door behind him as Nage raced around the room, pointing at various things.

              “Lookit here!” he chimed, “This is my Genesis! I got lotsa Alex Kidd games, he’s the best! And over here are my books! Not those silly fairy tales though, lotsa them are detective books and mysteries, like big kid books! Oh and check THIS out!” Nage grabbed a tall and delicate looking action figure of a human dressed heroically like a spikey rodent. “This is Sonicman!!! I got him for Christmas! Mom says to be careful with him, he might break, but he’s so fun to play with! You wanna-“

              Bryce cut him off by snatching the figurine out of Nage’s grasp, placing him on the dresser next to the bed, and then lifting Nage onto the bed. “What are you doing..?”

              “Shhh,” Bryce whispered, “I’ve got a better game in mind…” He ran his fingers around Nage’s small body, trying to explore every part.

              The child shuddered. “I don’t like this game…” he murmured, “Can you stop?”

              Bryce didn’t answer, but only continued feeling up his body. He pulled the child closer and pressed his lips against his. “Eeeew!” Nage cried, “Cut it out! Gross!”

              “Shut up!” Bryce hissed, “Keep quiet, and don’t fight it. You’ll like this, I promise…” He continued pressing his lips against the child, all over his face, and down towards his chest.

              “Stop it!” Nage shouted, “I don’t like this! Stop! STOP!!!”

              Bryce suddenly grabbed Nage by the cheeks and squeezed tightly. “Quit screaming,” he snarled, “No one’s gonna hear you over all that music anyway. No one cares about you, Nage. So just let me have what I want.” He then continued to kiss and slobber on the child’s mouth.

              Nage kept trying to get away however, kicking his legs. “No!!” he cried, “Stop! Stop it!”

              Bryce held the child’s legs down with his own. “You want it rough, huh? Fine!”

              “No!” Nage continued screaming, “No!!! AAAHHH!!!”

 

 

              “HEY ESPIO!”

              _“GAH!!!”_ Espio fell backwards after Vector suddenly burst into his room.

              The crocodile held out his palms, “Whoa, relax, it’s just me,” he said.

              Espio quickly caught his breath, and glared over at his boss. “Don’t you know to _knock_ before you enter a room?!”

              “Sorry,” Vector sheepishly scratched the back of his head, “Were you meditating or somethin’..?”

              “Yes, as a matter of fact, I was…” Espio climbed back to his feet.

              “Musta been deep for you to go off like that,” said Vector, “Sorry again.”

              Espio sighed. He would’ve apologized for his reaction, but then he would have to explain why he was so jumpy… “So what’s so important that you had to almost break down my door?”

              “Oh yea!” Vector waved in the air some paper, “Check this out, Esp! I did some research on Rainbow Valley like you suggested, and yer not gonna believe what I found out!”

              Espio swallowed. “What’s that..?”

              Vector shoved the paper under his nose (or whatever his nose was supposed to be). “Read what I printed! Rainbow Valley? It’s a community made up mostly of _chameleons!”_

Espio took the printed documents, feigning interest. “You don’t say.”

              “I know, right?” Vector chimed, “What’er th’odds?? Yeh sure ya never heard of this place?”

              Espio twitched his nostrils (again, wherever they would be). “Really Vector,” he sighed, “Just because I happen to be a chameleon doesn’t mean I would know about this place. I told you before, I come from Dragon Island.”

              “Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Vector, “But I always wondered if you were ever interested in communities like this one.” He shrugged, “I mean, don’t chameleons usually hang around in groups, with big families an’ all that?”

              “My family has always been Team Chaotix,” Espio answered, “I don’t need to be around other chameleons to be whole.”

              Vector smiled. “Hey, same here, Esp,” he said, “But y’know, you weren’t with us yer _entire_ life. Yea, we’ve been together for like, five years now, goin’ on six soon… But what about _before_ that? Were ya born on Dragon Island? Your folks? Where did _they_ come from? Were they born an’ raised there, or did _they_ come from a community like Rainbow Valley here?”

              Espio glared at Vector. “You’re starting to ask too many questions now…”

              “Hey, I _am_ a detective, after all,” Vector shrugged once more, “Now that I think about it, I don’t know all that much ‘bout you, Esp. Mighty and I told you all about ourselves, and even now we know where Charmy came from. What about you?”

              The chameleon crossed his arms defiantly. “I don’t need to go into details,” he grumbled, “I’ve told you all you need to know.”

              Vector lowered his eyelids, unimpressed. “Sheesh, y’think ya know a guy… and here I thought we were supposed to be best friends.”

              Espio narrowed his eyes, “How about you just worry about Marcie and finding out where she is instead of trying to dig into my business?”

              Vector rolled his eyes, then gave a defeated sigh. “All right, fine, you win…” he mumbled, turning away and heading out the door, “Better get some rest if we’re gonna leave bright and early. Night.”

              “Good night,” Espio muttered, pulling back the blankets on his bed.

              “Espio..?”

              The chameleon looked up, seeing Vector stopped just outside the doorway, looking back at him with concern. “You sure yer okay?”

              Espio turned his head away. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

              “Cuz, y’know… if somethin’s botherin’ ya… y’know yeh can always talk to me, right?”

              Espio slowly looked back to the croc, whose face was still filled with concern for his friend. His eyes dipped lower. “I know…”

              “Just so long as we’re on th’ same page,” Vector turned away and left, closing the door behind him, “See ya in the morning.”

              Espio lowered his head. He’ll tell him… someday…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Official Sonic Characters © SEGA  
> Bryce the Chameleon © PsychedelicHurricane  
> Anyone else you may not recognize most likely © Toni the Mink

“Momma! MOMMAAAAA!” the young boy darted down the hallway, dashing past his older relatives until he found the chameleon he wanted. He grabbed her pant sleeve and buried his face into her leg, sobbing hysterically.

“Nage!” she cried, bending down to him, “Calm down. What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Bryce!” Nage sobbed as his little body shook, “He… He was… he’s-“

“Little psycho!” Bryce spat, storming from the hall and into the room. In response, Nage raced behind his mother and hid behind her back.

“Bryce what is going on now?!” Aunt Maya shouted.

“The little twerp hit me!” said Bryce, holding up the remains of a shattered Sonicman figurine. “Square on the head! Knocked me for a loop.”

Momma looked down at Nage, still hiding in fear from the teen. “Nage, is this true?” she said fiercely.

Nage gave a slow nod. “Yeah…” he replied meekly, “But he-“

“We were playing superheroes,” Bryce quickly cut in, “He was pretending to be this Sonicguy, so I pretended to be the monster of the week. It was all fun at first, but then he really started getting into it, and I guess my monster impression scared him so badly he literally started attacking me with this doll of his.”

“Nage, you musn’t be so violent!” Momma scolded, “And did I not tell you to take great care of this action figure, and now you’ve gone and broke it!”

Tears began streaming down the child’s cheeks. “But Momma…. He was-“

“I don’t want to hear it, young man!” said Momma, “Now say you’re sorry. This instant!”

Nage looked back up at Bryce, who was giving him a cold, almost sadistic glare back. As much as he hated getting in trouble, he hated Bryce more… He didn’t want apologize to him after trying to hurt him…

Bryce narrowed his eyes. “Maybe you oughta listen to your mom, Nage,” he muttered, nearly growling, “Apologize to me.”

Just the tone of his voice scared Nage worse than the Bogeyman ever could… Even if he wanted to apologize, he was frozen with fear.

Momma closed her eyes and shook her head. “Very well then,” she grumbled, “If that’s how you’re going to behave, then you go right to your room. Now!”

Nage didn’t waste a second and made a beeline for his bedroom. He quickly shut the door behind him, locked it, and dove underneath his bed. Hopefully Bryce won’t manage to get in his room again, but if he did, at least he stood a chance to hide away.

What else could he do? He was just a child…

The party went on for hours. But eventually, everyone started heading home. Nage was still laying under the bed, knees curled up to his chin, when he heard the knob to his door twist. He held his breath, praying that Bryce wouldn’t be able to unlock the door…

“Nage,” his momma called from the other side of the door, “Unlock this door and come out this instant. Everyone is leaving. Come say goodbye.”

Nage stayed put. He didn’t want to risk running into Bryce again…

“Did you hear me?” his mother’s voice raised slightly, “I said open this door! You should say goodbye to your loved ones. Don’t be rude!”

The child refused to budge.

“Okay fine,” Momma grunted, “Stay in there and go to bed. But no dinner tonight. Are we clear?”

Nage didn’t bother answering. Momma must have left, since it was quietly afterwards. There wasn’t much activity the rest of the night. However, Nage chose to stay under the bed. He never wanted to get back in that bed again…

What the heck was Bryce trying to do anyway? And why? More importantly, why didn’t his own mom try to protect him, taking Bryce’s side instead?

The world was not as fun as he thought it was…

With this in mind, Nage closed his eyes, quietly crying himself to sleep…

 

 

“Wake up call!!!”

Espio lost his breath as a small bee landed on his stomach, waking him right up from a rather unpleasant dream. “Charmy!” he shouted, more in shock than annoyance.

The young bee laughed. “Sorry, couldn’t resist,” he smiled, “You were sound asleep… I had to do it!”

The chameleon rubbed his eyes. “You could’ve chosen a less impactful way to wake me…”

“Aw, where’s the fun in that?” Charmy fluttered back into the air, “Vector told me to make sure you were awake before he came back. He’s getting gas and some breakfast, but that was over ten minutes ago, so you better hurry and get up.”

Espio gave a slow nod and started pulling himself out of bed. He glanced over at his clock, reading eight-fifteen A.M. To most this would be early, but for Espio, this was practically sleeping in… He was always up much sooner, usually to train and meditate. However, this would be after a good night’s sleep, something he didn’t get much of last night. It had taken him possibly over an hour before he was finally after to drift off.

That dream which recalled past events didn’t help much either.

As Charmy made his way downstairs, Espio did the usual morning prep, brushing his teeth, washing his hands, and putting on his boots, gloves, and gear. He was on his way down the stairs just as Vector was entering the home. “Mornin’ Esp,” he greeted, “Glad yer awake. Now we can hit the road.”

“Woohoo!” Charmy chimed, “Road trip, road trip!”

Espio swallowed. “Yes…” he muttered rather unenthusiastically.

The three left the house and made their way to Vector’s CUV, which the croc had bought a while back ago as an impulse buy. Having to rely on foot and bus schedules was taxing to the Chaotix’s business, which was Vector’s defense as to why he had suddenly bought it. Never mind the monthly payments (on top of interest at that)… However, it had proved to come in handy when they needed to make longer than usual trips such as this five hour drive.

The drive started out pleasant enough. Vector and Charmy ate their bagel and egg sandwich peacefully and drank their coffee and chocolate milk. At one point Charmy asked for some of Vector’s coffee, but the croc denied, claiming there was no room for him to have his caffeine rush. Espio quietly sipped his black tea and forced himself to take bites of his whole grain bagel, but he was far from having an appetite. However, if he did not eat, it would raise suspicion in Vector. Perhaps having a belly ache could distract his mind from the potential panic attack that wanted to creep in…

“So what’s Rainbow Valley like, Vector?” Charmy suddenly piped up. Espio nearly choked on his bagel, but was able to force it down his throat and swallowed some more tea.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t tell ya!” Vector replied, “Get this, Charmy. Rainbow Valley’s a community made up almost entirely of chameleons!”

“Like Espio?” Charmy asked.

Vector nodded. “Yup.”

“And here I thought it was gonna have leprechauns and we’d get to look for gold!”

Vector chuckled. Espio forced a smile.

“But a place full of chameleons is just as cool!” Charmy chimed, “Aren’t you excited, Espio?”

Espio lowered his head. “… Not really.”

“How come?” asked Charmy, “Y’know when I was first taken to Honey Hive, I was amazed to see so many other bees! I mean, yeah, they were shackled, and bein’ beatin’ up by hornets, and worked like slaves…. But it was still pretty neat. Getting to be around other chameleons must be cool for you, right?”

“It… makes no difference to me…”

“Why?”

“It just doesn’t…”

“That’s weird…” Charmy looked over to Vector, “Hey what if we went to a place that was filled with lots of crocodiles? How would you feel, Vector?”

The croc shrugged. “I guess it’d be pretty cool,” he replied, “I’d feel right at home. Mainly though, I’d be looking for some fem crocs if that was ever the case.”

“See Espio?” Charmy continued on, “Vector thinks that’d be cool. Why not you?”

Espio shuddered. “Vector and I… are clearly opposites if you haven’t guessed yet.”

“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t be-“

_“Drop it, Charmy!”_ Espio suddenly snapped.

The young bee quickly sat back in his seat, shocked at his friend’s outburst. Sure he’d expect that type of response and tone from Vector, but from Espio?

Even Vector looked surprised at the chameleon’s reaction. “Yo, Esp, take it easy,” he said, “You know Charmy. He always needs to carry on a conversation…”

Charmy dipped his eyes lower. “Sorry, Espio…”

Espio shook his head. “No… I’m sorry… That was rude of me. Very rude…”

“You’ve been acting kinda funny lately,” said Vector, raising an eyebrow, “Yeh positive yer okay?”

“I… I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Espio quickly replied.

“That makes sense,” Charmy smiled, “I had to wake you up after all!”

“Well, just relax, Espio,” said Vector, “We’ve got five hours of driving to go, so take a nap or somethin’. I need you in tip-top shape. You are one of my best detectives after all.”

“What about me?” whined Charmy.

“Eh… You’re the other best.”

The bee grinned proudly. “Awesome! I’m one the best!”

“Not a hard thing to accomplish since there are only two of ya,” sighed Vector.

As the two babbled back and forth, Espio closed his eyes and try to clear his mind. The voices became mere background noise as after a while, he drifted off into a snooze.

 

 

“Momma?” young Nage entered the front door to his home and dropped his book bag carelessly to the floor. “I’m home.”

He had to walk home from school. He wasn’t supposed to do this, he was always supposed to wait out front for his mother to come pick him up. But that day, she wasn’t there. He nearly waited an entire hour before he decided to head off. Momma always said never to walk home himself, but his house wasn’t very far, only two blocks away. Easy enough… 

“I hope you’re not mad…” Nage murmured, “I was waiting a really long time and you never came.”

He looked down the hallway. “Momma? Are you home?”

Where was she..? Hopefully she wasn’t looking for him at the school….

Nage then stepped into the kitchen, and suddenly froze in fear.

His mother was on the ground, motionless.

“Momma??” he cried, running over to her and shaking her. “Momma!!” She didn’t respond. Her body was cold and slightly hard. “Momma, get up!” Nage continued crying, “Get up!! Please! This isn’t funny!!! Wake up!! MOMMAAA!!!”

 

 

The police were called, and Nage was taken to a police station while the morticians took away his mother. One of the officers explained to the child that his mother heart was very sick. However, the two of them didn’t have a whole lot of money, so she was never able to afford care for herself…

The officer also asked if there were any relatives nearby he could stay with. The only relative he knew well and felt comfortable with was his grandmother. Hopefully she wouldn’t mind taking him in…

Nage sat alone in a quiet room, given some crayons and a circle of paper to ease his mind. He was never much of an artist, but he did his best to draw a picture of his mother. It didn’t quite look like her, but he imagined she would’ve loved it. Then, he decided to draw a male chameleon with him. He gave him a long coat and a fedora.

This was his father… He was a detective.

Momma use to tell him all sorts of stories involving Detective Chameleon. She had all sorts of exciting adventures to tell little Nage about his amazing father, who often worked undercover in many missions; His codename? “Espio”.

One day, Nage flat out asked whatever happened to his detective father. Was he out on a secret mission? Is he being held hostage anywhere? Was Momma just hyping him up and he didn’t even exist? Marabelle sat her son down, deciding it was time to tell him what really happened to “Espio”…

When she and her husband learned they were having a child, his father decided to retire and find a safer job so he could be there for his child. His work, however, had already presented him with a new case, and they pleaded for him to do one last mission for the good of humanity… He reluctantly agreed, promising Marabelle this would be his last case ever.

Turned out it would be… This was one of the toughest missions Espio had ever gone through. Though he managed to get his team the evidence they needed to put these criminals away, they somehow were able to discover he was an undercover detective and eliminated him…. Marabelle had gotten the news from a coworker of his, shortly after giving birth to Nage’s egg.

Though he was killed, he did not die in vain. The authorities put away the criminals for life, and many lives were saved. But Marabelle was on her own to raise their son.

Nage was saddened to hear about what happened to his detective father… But somehow, despite all the other amazing stories he heard of him, this was one of the best. His father died to save many others, protecting what he strongly believed was justice. It was that story that made him want to be a detective when he grew up, and a great one, just like his father…

And now, Momma and Daddy are together again.

“Nage?” a detective poked her head in the room. “Your family is here.”

Nage gave a faint smile. Though his parents were gone, he could at least live happily with his grandma… He took hold of the detective’s hand and was taken out of the room and into the front of the station, where a female chameleon was waiting impatiently.

“Aunt Maya?” Nage tilted his head, “Where’s Grandma?”

The older chameleon woman grimaced, “Ingrate… I came all the way out here to get you and you can’t even be happy that I’m willing to take you in?!”

“You’re… taking me in?”

“I personally woulda dropped you off at a nearby orphanage, but since you wanted yer ‘Gramma’ so badly, she was able to convince me to bring you home with us.”

“Grandma’s with you..?”

“Yeah, took her in shortly after my birthday. We discussed it at the party. Can’t afford to live on her own anymore… And now I got another mouth to feed. Freakin’ wonderful.”

“So… it’s gonna be you, me, and Grandma?”

“Yeah, us. And Bryce.”

Nage froze in his tracks. “B… Bryce..?”

“Yes,” Maya sighed, “He says he’s looking forward to having you live with us. He’s even willing to share his bedroom with you. Now c’mon, let’s go.”

She took a firm hold of Nage’s hand and started to walk off, but Nage’s feet were firmly planted to the ground. She whipped her head around. “Hey! I said let’s go!”

Nage shook with fear where he stood. “No… no…”

Maya bared her teeth. “Quit wasting time! Come ON!” She dragged him harder, pulling him forward harshly.

“No!!” he cried, “Not with Bryce!! NO!!!”

“Stop being a little ingrate!” Maya shouted, “Now COME ON!!”

“No!!” Nage screamed, trying to pull away, but the older chameleon managed to drag him out of the station. “Noooo!”

It was the worst day of his life… And for the next year, every day would become even worse…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Homecoming” Chapter 4  
> Written by: Toni the Mink  
> All Sonic characters © SEGA  
> Bryce, Ham, and Bone the Chameleons (c) Psychedellic Hurricane

“Yo, Esp. Wake up!”

Espio suddenly awoken to the rough shaking of his shoulder. He shook his head a bit, before suddenly realizing that the car was not moving, and where they were supposed to be. “Are we there?!” he cried.

“Nah,” Vector replied, “We’re at a gas station. Charmy had to pee. Plus I’m thinkin’ of picking up some more snacks and drinks. Ya want anything?”

Espio lowered his head. “I’m fine.”

“Ya sure? Water? Ho-ho?”

“I still have my tea…”

Vector glanced down at the tea still sitting in its cup holder. “That tea’s gotta be cold and stale by now… Ya sure ya don’t want anything?”

“… Water then, please…”

“You got it,” Vector opened his door and stepped out of the car, “By the way. If ya gotta go, now’s the time. We’re halfway there, but I’m tryin’ to limit stops on the way, all right?”

“Right…” Espio nodded, then slowly climbed out of the car as well. He found Charmy coming out from a door on the side of the mini-mart, happily humming to himself as he made his way towards the CUV. 

“Hiya Espio!” he chimed, “Had a good sleep?”

No. Not after those memories came back to haunt him….

“… Yes. Thank you.”

He passed Charmy and pushed through the men’s room. As he went on with his business, he couldn’t help but worry about what Vector’s next course of action was. He had mentioned that they were halfway to Rainbow Valley, meaning they must have been on the road for a little over three hours now. Usually on long drives such as this (or if he simply did not feel like driving anymore) Vector would give the wheel to Espio. Normally the chameleon didn’t mind, but in this case, it felt compromising… He would rather much be the passenger being forced to go back to the place he did not want to return to, than actually go there by will. On one hand, they had to go to Rainbow Valley in order to try and find Marcie. But on the other hand… he would be very tempted to speed past the exit, or purposely make a wrong turn, anything to keep them from reaching Rainbow Valley. Vector would be pissed, sure, but rather that than chance running into… him.

No. He couldn’t compromise this case. This wasn’t about him. This was about a missing girl who could very well be in danger. For all he knew, she could be suffering the fate he had to years ago… If so, he would never forgive himself for allowing past fears to cloud his judgement.

Once he was finished, Espio stepped over to the sink to wash his hands. He reached up to grab a paper towel to dry himself, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror…

Only it didn’t look like him.

The image of a younger chameleon, about ten years younger, stared back at him. Eyes filled with fear, bruises covering his body which trembled violently, looking back at him as if he was about to be attacked or killed. Espio shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked back at the mirror. The image was still there. He could almost hear his voice crying out…

_“No…! No Bryce! Please! Don’t! STOP!!!”_

His heart raced. His breath was short. He wanted it to go away! He stepped backwards, and almost fell into the stall behind him. He managed to twist around and catch himself before hitting the toilet. At this point, his breathing became so rapid he could barely catch his breath. His stomach twisted and turned as the memories kept replaying in his mind…

_“Please!! Stop!! It hurts!!”_

_“SHUT IT!” Bryce hissed, “Everytime you make a noise, I make it hurt worse. Please, Nage… keep making noises. Do it…”_

He could feel the pain all over again… From every inch on his body, he could relive the pain. 

It was rising from his gut, and into his throat, and suddenly he realized was about to throw up. He quickly threw his head over the toilet and emptied out his stomach. He couldn’t breathe, his face was hot, and tears were streaking down his cheeks.

After a while, Espio finally stopped throwing up and sat backwards, but his body still trembled hard, and he was still hyper ventilating. ‘Calm down, Espio…’ he mentally told himself, ‘Get a grip! Vector is counting on you to help him with this case… Do not let your emotions get the best of you.’

He forced himself to take some deep breaths, until finally he was able to stabilize his breathing. But his body was still shaking, and he could feel his face was wet from tears. He couldn’t return to his team like this. They would ask questions for sure. He needed to meditate. But that would take too long. Sooner or later one of them would come in looking for him, and ask why the heck he’s meditating in a goddamn public bathroom?!

Espio forced himself back to his feet and went back to the sink. He splashed water on his face, then dried it off with a paper towel, all while being careful not to look back in the mirror. Hopefully he looked all right…

Forcing more deep breaths, he then came back out of the bathroom and returned to the vehicle, where Vector and Charmy were waiting, making some idle chat with one another.

“‘Bout time,” said Vector, handing Espio a bottle of water, “You took a dump or somethin’?”

Espio turned away, “None of your business…”

“Yeah, you took a dump,” Vector chuckled as he started the car. Charmy giggled at Vector’s remark. If only Espio could be in just as high spirits…  
Fortunately, Vector didn’t ask him to take over driving, as the croc pulled out back into the street and towards the highway. Espio gave thanks to the spirits above… He was doing everything he could just to keep it together at that moment.  
During the long drive, he was able to remain calm. He continued his deep breathing silently to himself, while trying to clear his mind. Once in a while, however, an unpleasant memory popped into his mind, which he had to concentrate hard to try and remove, but it lingered. He kept his composure and continued his breathing techniques

Fortunately, distractions came about, which he was grateful for. Vector had synched his headphones to the car stereo, so they all ended up listening to his rather varied tastes in music, from techno, to hard rock, to JPOP, and oddly enough, even some opera. Charmy had started up a game of “punch buggy” and shouted out every car that passed by that was from another city. Vector played along for several minutes, until Charmy “punched buggied” him a little too hard on the back of his head, then yelled at him to stop that stupid game. What Espio would normally consider “annoying distractions” were for once welcomed to the chameleon. Anything that would keep those terrible memories from popping back up into his mind.

For a long while, he was calm and content. He managed to keep his anxiety and any possibility of another attack at bay. This may work out well in the end…

“Look alive, boys!” Vector announced, “We’re heading into Rainbow Valley now.”

And just like that, Espio’s entire body tensed up. He glared out the windshield to see that they were taking the exit that left the highway and entering Rainbow Valley territory. His breathing started to speed up. They were getting closer….

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath again, trying to calm his nerves. Just because they were returning here doesn’t mean they’re going to run into him… It was too unlikely. Espio had gone on to a different place. Chances are he may have done the same as well…

Then he could be anywhere in the world.

This thought did not help Espio ease up…

As they drove into town, the chameleon grabbed hold of his seat, forcing himself to take deep breaths in order to relax. But telling yourself to relax rather than just letting it come naturally was not an easy task in the least.

“Wow! Lookit that!” Charmy had his nose pressed against the window, “So many chameleons! And they come in all sorts of colors!”

“That’s prolly’ why they call it Rainbow Valley, right Esp?” asked Vector.

“Yes. Exactly…” Espio muttered.

Vector chuckled. “You seem to know that fact for not ever hearin’ ‘bout this place before.”

Espio’s eyes suddenly shot up, realizing he had said too much just by simply saying two words. He needed to be more careful.

As they continued on, the sights of the town were bringing back memories to Espio. He could clearly remember some of these places. The bakery where his mother used to work, the park, the shopping center… They all brought back memories of his childhood…

Many that were all too painful… He found himself clutches his crossed arms tightly, and loosened his grip, but the uneasiness wouldn’t let go.

“Place is bigger than I imagined,” Vector murmured, “I wish there was a way we could’a pinpointed Crimson Shadow’s location. You were right, Esp. We are pretty much going in blind. Where’re we gonna start?”

“We should ask people in businesses, like restaurants or toy stores,” said Charmy.

Vector smirked. “You hungry, Charmy? Or just wanna buy a new toy?”

“Might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?”

“We’ll get lunch a little later,” Vector replied, “Right now, we gotta think like a criminal. If we were hidin’ a young girl, where we go?”

“The park?” asked Charmy.

“C’mon, Charmy! Get outta your mindset! Think like a bad guy!”

“Maybe he’s at home?”

“But where would his home be..?”

Ahead of them, they were approaching a fork in a road. A passing sign read…

**“ <\----- TOWN CENTRE  
LOCAL NEIGHBORHOOD ----> ”**

Vector drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while humming to himself. “Hmmm… Which way…?” 

Espio took a deep breath while he heart continued to race. While he couldn’t remember exactly where his aunt’s house was, he did remember they lived close on this road. If they turned onto the neighborhood, they’d be getting closer to that old home…

He was about to suggest going left toward Town Centre when Vector suddenly hit the turn signal to go right. “Okay, let’s start with the neighborhood. Maybe we can look ‘im up and find the addre-“

“NO!” Espio suddenly screamed. 

Vector quickly jerked the wheel to the left, nearly smacking into the median ahead and cutting off another car, who blared its horn angrily. “What the hell, Esp?!” Vector shouted, “You tryin’ ta get us killed?!”

Espio quickly turned his head away, trying to maintain his breathing. “No… I’m sorry, I just… I was just trying to tell you…” He swallowed, “I think it may be better to check the town center. I think Charmy’s right. We would have better luck if we checked the businesses first.”

“Fine, but ya didn’t have to scream at me like that,” Vector muttered, “I coulda just looked for another road to turn around on.”

“Sorry…” Espio murmured.

As they drove through, Charmy spotted more different colored chameleons. He looked over to Espio to see his reaction, but his friend simply had his eyes closed tightly, as if trying to force something out… ‘Hmmm…’ Charmy thought, ‘Hope he doesn’t have to poop again.’ 

Vector twitches his nostrils as be observed the stores they passed. “What kinda place would a child predator want to frequent?” he wondered out loud, “Or at the very least, would know about him?”

“What about that food market?” Charmy leaned forward and pointed towards out the windshield, as they passed a mini-mart. “The guy has to get his food somewhere, right?”

The crocodile nodded. “It’s a start,” he said. He turned down the block the mart was located on, and pulled into a nearby public lot. Shutting off the engine, he and Charmy then proceeded to exit the CUV. 

_*chirp chirp*_

Vector locked the vehicle and trudged forward but Charmy suddenly grabbed his attention. “Uh Vector?” he said, pulling at his headphones, “Espio’s still in the car…”  
Vector looked back. Espio was indeed still sitting in the passenger seat, eyes shut tightly, his mind clearly trapped elsewhere.

_Do I really want to do this..? the chameleon thought to himself, Am I ready to take this step? I promised myself I would never return here… How do I step foot into this place once more..? Spirits, give me strength…_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Espio suddenly jumped at the noise outside his window. Vector stood outside his door with an impatient look on his face. “What’re sittin’ around for, Espio? Come on, let’s go! We’ve got some investigatin’ to do!”

Espio blinked, astonished, then slowly nodded, and let himself out of the car. As Vector and Charmy stepped off, the chameleon went to follow, and found his legs to be extremely wobbly. He sprinted to catch up, and nearly fell over, but managed to catch himself. Fortunately, his teammates didn’t notice this and continued on. As Espio tried to follow, the uneasiness of his legs were taking its toll, and he found it a little painful to try and keep up. He stopped for a moment, but the pain didn’t go ahead. If anything, it was rising, up his legs and into his gut. Dear gods, please don’t throw up again, and in front of Charmy and Vector..!

“Yo Esp!”

Espio looked up, and noticed his team was several feet ahead of him, about to enter the mini-mart. “What’s takin’ you so long?” Vector called over.

“I’m coming!” Espio sprinted forward, despiting the wobbling legs, and did everything he could to force the pain aside. Once he reached the other two, they all proceeded to go in.

“Really Espio,” Vector muttered, “Yeh say ya don’t think much about comin’ to this place, but you are one distracted guy. I bet you are pretty hyped about bein’ here, ain’t ya?”

Espio tuned away quickly, trembling. Hyped?! Really?! He wanted to shout at him, but managed to keep himself under control.

“But anyway,” Vector continued, “Ya gotta focus, all right? We’re here ta’ find a missin’ girl. Once we find her, then we’ll sight see and make new friends. Got it?”

“The sooner we get this over with, the better…” Espio grumbled.

“Then get yer head in th’ game,” said Vector, as he approached the front counter and grabbed the attention of a female chameleon organizing the candy bars. “S’cuse us, miss, but we’ve got some questions for you…”

Espio glanced around the store, and his heart beat faster and harder. He remembered this place… Aunt Maya would drag him here if Bryce or his grandmother wasn’t around to watch him. A lot of people knew her, and she’d have to introduce the little child she was forced upon as well.

What if someone recognized him?!

What if Maya still shopped here?!

Or worse?! Bryce?!

Espio tried to control himself, but the thoughts were overwhelming. He glared at every part of the store, hoping that someone he knew and wished he didn’t wouldn’t come around and find him. Oh Gaia, he just wanted to get out of that place and fast!

“I’ve heard of him…” the cashier replied to Vector’s question, “But I’ve never seen him. He has two other guys come in here for him half the time.”

“And their names?” asked Vector.

“Ham and Bone.”

“Those sound like lame names…”

Espio inched a little closer to Vector. He hated this feeling of needing protection… but he was just not comfortable standing by himself. His breathing started to normalize, but his mind was still filled with paranoid thoughts.

“… over at Crimson Tavern. It’s down the street. But I’d be careful if I were you. I wouldn’t step foot in that kind of place. It just doesn’t sound like a safe.”

Vector nodded. “You’ve been a great help. Thanks.” He dropped some change into her tip jar, and motioned his team to follow him out. Oddly enough, while he started out the door, Espio had suddenly rushed passed him and was outside first. “Whoa, you in a hurry or somethin’?”

“I… I just didn’t like the feel of that place,” Espio answered quickly.

Vector looked back at the store. “The mini-mart?” he asked, “What’s wrong with it? Seemed quaint to me.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Vector…”

The croc simply shrugged. “You ninjas are so over sensitive, y’know that?”

“Let’s just get to where we need to go…” Espio muttered, heading off down the road.

“Ya think that store is bad, just wait ‘till we hit this pub,” said Vector, “That lady in there said it wasn’t for any folk, and that it seems dangerous. You can handle it though, can’t ya?”

Espio clenched his fists. “I can handle anything…”

He wasn’t just saying that to Vector. He was trying to say that to himself. He repeated it in his head several times. The only thing was, he had trouble believing himself.

“Hey Espio!” Charmy piped up.

“Yes..?”

“That girl didn’t have a horn,” the bee mentioned, “I know the difference between boys and girls now, and I saw a lot of chameleons with horns, but the girl chameleons don’t. How come girls don’t have ‘em like you do?”

“Female chameleons don’t have horns like males,” Espio replied, “It all goes back to the ancient times, before animals were fully evolved. Horns served as a way to attract females. They…” he drifted off, “It’s… a little complicated to explain. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“In other words,” Vector grinned, “The bigger yer horn, the more ladies flock to ya, am I right?”

Espio turned his head to the side, “In a way, yes…”

Charmy scratched his chin. “So… instead of a penis, you have a horn?”

Espio and Vector froze in their tracks. Vector couldn’t help but double over laughing. Espio, who should’ve been either offended, horrified, or embarrassed, gave a smile and chuckled. His anxiety, while not completely gone, was starting to melt away. This was just what he needed to relax…

“Thank you, Charmy…”

The bee blinked. “For what?”

Espio shook his head. “Oh. Nothing. We should stop fooling around and get back to the case.”

The three continued on down the street. After passing several blocks, they took notice just how grittier the town looked. These were definitely the “bad parts” of town.

Someone like Bryce would feel right at home in this place… That thought alone made Espio shiver.

“There it is,” Vector pointed ahead, “Crimson Tavern. The girl at the mini-mart told us this was where Crimson Shadow’s lugs worked. The place even has the name ‘Crimson’ in it. If he ain’t here, I dunno where he’d be.”

The tavern was definitely an old, run down building. No one with any self-respect would want to be seen near such a place, let alone drink. This place practically reeked with hoodlums…

“Stick close to us, Charmy,” said Vector, “I don’t like the looks of this place at all…”

“Should I just wait outside?” Charmy suggested.

Vector looked around the neighborhood a bit. “Nah,” he replied, “It looks just as bad outside than it does in there… Just stay close, and don’t wander off.”

“I told you bringing him here was a bad idea,” said Espio.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Vector, “But what’s done is done. He’s here, and ya never know if and when we might need ‘im.”

“Yeah!” said Charmy, “Besides, I hate it when you leave me behind on a case.”

“Only if there’s a good reason for it,” said Espio.

“Guys come on, argue later,” said Vector as he approached the door to the tavern, “Let’s check this place out first.”

The three entered the tavern. It looked even more dank and run down than either of them had imagined. The lights were dim, the glasses and plates didn’t look very clean, and the ceiling was filled with a thick fog of tobacco. Charmy had to fly low to keep from inhaling second-hand smoke.

The majority of the patrons were chameleons, most of them drunk or down on their luck. Despite this, the detectives still looked out of place. Perhaps because they were quite sober and clean. Espio glanced around the bar nervously. This was definitely the kind of place that his cousin would frequent. He remembered those nights he’d come home drunk and either beat the living daylights of him, or do… other things.

This was another place he wished they would hurry up and get out of. What if he did visit this tavern? What if he ran into him? What would he do?

Get over yourself, Espio! the chameleon mentally scolded himself, The chances of running into your cousin after all this time is extremely slim. Now focus! You have a case in front of you that requires your attention. Stop worrying about such nonsense and concentrate!

That’s what he tried to convince himself this all was… Just nonsense…

The abuse… the hardship… the pain….

It didn’t feel like nonsense though…

“Hey Espio!” Charmy suddenly cried out. 

Espio whipped his head up. “What??” he cried.

“That guy looks just like you!”

Shocked, Espio turned to where the bee was pointing…. It turned out to be another purple chameleon, only much older, sporting a thick white mustache with matching eyebrows, and sporting a red vest. The drunken chameleon glanced over and nodded a greeting, “Howdy…” he mumbled, “Th’ name’s Barney…”

Espio gave a half-hearted smile and nodded back. He then let out a sigh of relief.

Vector had finally approached the front bar, where two chameleons stood behind, one a lime-green who was skinny and lanky, and the other taller, with dark-yellow scales and beefy looking. The lanky one was counting money in his register, while the beefcake wiped down a beer glassed with a filthy rag.

“Ham and Bone, I take it?” Vector grabbed their attentions. 

The two stopped what they were doing and looked over. “What’s it to ya?” asked Bone, the lanky one.

“Heard from a reliable source that you two worked here,” Vector responded, “Also heard ya had connections with Crimson Shadow.”

The large chameleon, Ham Vector assumed he was, threw his rag on the ground and stomped towards the crocodile. “Whattya want?!”

“Easy, Ham,” Bone held his arm out to stop his bigger friend, “Let’s hear ‘em out first…”

“I just had few questions for the guy,” said Vector, “Any chance you hookin’ me up ta’ see ‘im?”

“No way!” Ham threw out his arms, “We ain’t pullin’ him from his back office for th’ likes of YOU!”

“Ham!” Bone hissed, “Shut it!”

Vector smirked. “Back office, ya say? Well, then if ya don’t mind, I’ll just-“

Ham jumped over, blocking Vector’s path. “Don’t even think about steppin’ past me!”

Vector narrowed his eyes. “If ya wanna hinder our case, I have no qualms beating the crap outta ya!”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!” Bone stepped in and got between the two, “Let’s not make a scene. This place can get violent in the drop of a dime. So far, we had seven days without any incidents, and we’re trying to go for a new record here. I’m sure we can work somethin’ out.”

“Just get yer boss out here so we can ask some questions, and then we’ll be on our way,” Vector coldly replied.

Bone glared back at him. “Questions regarding what, if I may ask?”

“None yer business,” the croc spat, “You ain’t involved.

“Well, Crimson’s had his fair share of trouble in the past,” said Bone, “He ain’t gonna just talk to anybody. Give me some details, and I’ll pass it along to him, and let him decide if he’ll come out or not.”

“Or how ‘bout you take us to him instead?” said Vector, “Doesn’t have to show himself in front of everyone, we can keep it all private.”

“You don’t get to call the shots, pal,” Bone growled, “Either you tell me what’s goin’ on, or you can just leave. Now!”

Vector narrowed his eyes. If he told him about wanting to look for Marcie, this could give himself away to Crimson, who’d look to escape, or even do something to the girl if he indeed had to captive anywhere… But at the same time, if he didn’t tell Bone anything, they couldn’t get to Crimson Shadow anyway, especially with that hammy brute standing in the way.

The croc sighed. “Okay, fine,” he mumbled, “We’re just tryin’ to find a missing person. We have evidence that connect Crimson with her. We just need to ask him a few things about her.”

“There, was that so hard?” Bone grinned, “I’ll pass this along to him, and let you know if he wants to come out or not. Ham, keep an eye on ‘em, make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” The lanky chameleon turned and disappeared into the back of the tavern, as Ham crossed his arms and kept a close eye on the detectives.

Vector crossed his own arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Charmy kept himself entertained by spinning on a barstool in circles. “Wheee!”

Espio glanced around the bar some more. Though he remained composed, he still had that paranoid feeling that he was here… Somewhere…

Espio sighed. He figured he was being silly. He reminded himself that the odds of running into his cousin after all this time were slim to none. And what would happen if he did somehow see him again? Was he really going to cower while he did the unimaginable to him all over again? No… Espio was a ninja. He would most likely take him down…

….Unless of course he got stronger himself. Perhaps learned something Espio didn’t know about. He could feel a wave of anxiety come rushing towards him once more. Espio straightened up and tried to contain himself. You are being ridiculous… Stop worrying over nothing! He is NOT here… He is NOT coming after you… Now concentrate and focus like the ninja and the detective you are..!

“Are you Crimson Shadow?”

Espio glanced over. Vector was speaking to two chameleons that had come from the back. One was Bone, the other was-

His heart practically stopped. He lost his breath. His eyes widened with fear. Everything around him seemed to have disappeared and he felt his entire body go numb.

Standing next to Bone was a dark-burgundy (almost black) scales chameleon with blood red eyes and features strikingly similar to that of Espio’s…

“Br… Bryce?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of female chameleons not having horns (and it being only a male trait) is something I made up in my own headcanon. After some research, I learned that there is a species of chameleons called "Jackson Chameleons" which males have 3 horns, and females either have none or a small horn....
> 
> As you've come to find out, Crimson Shadow was Bryce all along... So in a way, Jenna (AKA Psychedellic Hurricane) owns him, as well as Bone and Ham, who are based off other 2 chameleon fancharacters she made up that were friends/cohorts of Bryce. I couldn't remember the names she originally gave them, so I gave them "nicknames" here (hence the "lame names" comment Vector made), but she pretty much owns them as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Official Sonic characters © SEGA
> 
> Bryce the Chameleon/Crimson Shadow, Ham & Bone the Chameleons © Jenna AKA Psychedelic Hurricane

Espio's heart pounded hard against his chest. His entire body went numb, as he looked upon the sight of his older cousin, the one person who stripped him of his humanity, and could render him into such a state of panic. His mind was clouded with such fear and anxiety that he couldn't even make out the words exchanged between Vector and Bryce, also known as Crimson Shadow…

His legs trembled, and he tried to catch his breath as it seemed he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. He struggled to keep himself up straight, but found himself tripping backwards and falling against a patron's table.

"Hey, get off, you creep!" he shouted, grabbing Espio and shoving him off. The panicked chameleon tumbled forward and nearly hit the floor, but Vector was quick to jump over and catch him.

"Espio!" he cried as Charmy quickly came over to Espio's other side, "Are you okay? What's the matter?!"

Espio opened his mouth to answer, but found he could not muster any audible words, only frightened gasps as his breathing quickened and hardened.

_"Nage?"_

The three glanced up to see Crimson Shadow looking over down at them with a surprised, yet amused smile. That look alone was enough for Espio's hyperventilation to worsen.

"Well, well, well," Crimson mused, stepping over for a better look, "It's been a while, hasn't it? Guess you couldn't stay away forever, could you? Somehow I had a feeling you'd come back home… Back to me."

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Espio, you know this guy?"

Crimson gave a laugh. "Know me? You mean he hasn't told you?" he gave a sinister smirk, "We're cousins."

"Cousins?!" Vector and Charmy cried out, looking back down at the trembling Espio, who still couldn't catch his breath.

"Espio, you didn't tell us you were related to Crimson Shadow!" Charmy said out loud, "You knew about this place the whole time, didn't you?"

Espio still could not answer, nor could he even calm himself. Vector narrowed his eyes. Having caught him, his hand was supporting Espio by his chest, and he could clearly feel his intense heartbeat pound against his palm. _'Damn… His heart's beatin' a mile a minute…'_

"Why wouldn't he know this place?" said Crimson, "He was born and raised here. We lived together. He and I… We were close. Very close…"

Vector glared at Crimson. Given Espio's reaction and panic attack, he could only assume what that meant.

"C'mere, Nage," Crimson stepped towards the hyperventilating Espio, "Come say hi to me. Let me see how much you've grown…" He held out his hand to cup Espio's face… that or another part of his body. The chameleon's breathing intensified and his body shook harder as Crimson's hand came closer…

But Vector had pushed Espio behind him and stood up protectively. "Back off!" he snarled, "Y'ain't takin' another step forward."

Crimson shot Vector a fierce look. "I'm sorry," he grumbled, "But what exactly are you doing here again?"

"I told you," said Vector, "We're here about a missin' girl. We know you've been sendin' e-mails back and forth. Maybe you know somethin' 'bout her."

"You're going to have to be more specific," snarked Crimson, "I happen to know a lot of girls."

"Her name's Marcie," Vector responded, "Thirteen. Gecko. Sound familiar yet?"

Crimson closed his eyes, as if thinking back. "Hm… Nope, still vague."

Vector stepped forward and went to grab Crimson, but Ham stepped in between the two, glaring threateningly at the crocodile. Vector backed off slightly. "I ain't playin' games here, pal," he growled, "If you know somethin', y'better tell me!"

Crimson smirked. "And if I don't? What're you going to do about it?"

Vector hardened his already stone-cold glare, but it had no effect on Crimson. Especially with Ham standing there ready to defend his boss to his last breath.

"Hey buddy, I'd be more concerned about your little friend on the ground there," Bone teased, stepping around Vector's side and making his way towards Espio, who was still on the ground clutching at his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. He stopped in his tracks however once Charmy zipped in the way and threatened his stinger.

Vector glanced back at his teammates, then back at Crimson. He couldn't leave now, since he had Crimson right here and could find a way to force him to tell him where Marcie was… If they left now, this would give time for Crimson to retreat and cover his tracks.

But at the same time, it would be hard to get any answers from him as long as his goons where there. Ham was ready to break any bones should Vector even look at Crimson the wrong way, and Bone kept a rather unsettling eye on Espio and Charmy.

Speaking of Espio… He was usually level-headed and cool tempered who could face any form of danfer… This person must have been really bad if he could reduce Espio in such a state of panic. If the chameleon was scared shitless of him, who knows what he could be doing to Marcie..?

"Tell you what…" Crimson gave a devilish grin, "I don't have anything to say to you, croc. But I wouldn't mind talking to Nage down there." He motioned towards Espio on the ground. "Let us talk in the back in my office for a bit. Whatever he wants to ask me, I'll answer. Sound fair?"

The idea didn't settle well with Espio at all. His breathing once more quickened and he grabbed at his chest. Charmy turned around and took a hold of his friends' shoulders. "Espio, c'mon," he pleaded, "Please calm down! You're scaring me…"

Vector glanced back at his chameleon friend. This may be the only chance they'd have to get information on Marcie… The croc lowered his head and thought about it for a second.

"Charmy…" Vector muttered, "Take Espio outside and wait for me across the street. I'll be out in a moment."

The bee nodded. He took hold of Espio underneath his armpits and floated up, dragging him across the tavern and out the door.

Bone took a step to follow, but got his tail grabbed by Vector and was hurled across the room through the doors leading to the back. Ham then grabbed Vector by the shoulder, pulling him backwards and slugging him in the face. The croc fell into the earlier patron's table, breaking it down on impact. "Hey! You creeps! All ya's!"

Ham stepped over and grabbed Vector by his gold chain, yanking him back up and ready to throw another punch. The croc was ready, however, and caught the fist in his jaws, clamping hard. Ham let out a pained scream and tried to pull his fist free, but Vector hung on tightly. Bone jumped over and slammed his own fist into Vector's face, trying to get him off his friend. Unfortunately, the lanky chameleon didn't have the strength of his larger friend and didn't faze the bigger crocodile one bit, and was easily smacked off with a flick of his fist.

The intense brawl sparked an outbreak of other fights, and patrons all around started throwing their own punches and tackling one another. Punches, glasses, and swear words were thrown all over the place, and it got rowdy very quickly.

So much for a new record…

****

*BANG BANG BANG*

The fights all stopped at the sound of gunshots. Everyone whipped their heads to the front of the bar, where Crimson Shadow stood, holding a smoking gun in the air. "Okay, this shit stops NOW!" he shouted, "Anyone who wants to cause trouble can leave, else I pop a cap in your ass. Otherwise, sit yer asses down!"

The patrons slowly collected themselves, picked their chairs back up, sat down, and went about their usual business as if nothing happened.

Vector let go of Ham's fist, licked his mouth of the terrible taste of an unsanitary hand, and turned back to Crimson. "So… About Marcie-"

"You can go ahead and walk right outta here," Crimson snarled, "After all, you're here to cause trouble, are you not? You sure as hell weren't invited, and you're not buying any drinks from me, are you?"

"I ain't leavin' till I get some answers," Vector growled.

"Well then, lemme just tell you what I would've told Nage if you left him alone with me," Crimson smirked, "Absolutely shit."

Vector bared his teeth, his fist shaking in rage. He wanted so badly to give Crimson a good socking, but was quite aware Ham was standing very close by, ready to defend his boss.

"Yeah, you know it's useless to stick around," Crimson hissed, "Unless you got some kind of warrant or whatever, get out. Unless you want an escort by Ham here…"

"Forget it," Vector grunted, turning away and stomping off, "I'm out of here."

"Hey one more thing!"

Vector stopped and looked back at Crimson.

"Tell Nage I can't wait to see him again," the chameleon sneered sinisterly.

Vector grimaced before turning and heading out the door.

 

Once they were outside, Espio began to calm down a bit. He had taken several deep breaths and was finally able to get control of his breathing. Charmy rubbed his back, trying to help his friend calm down. He had suggested one of those meditation techniques he always does, but though he was able to starting calming down, he was still in a much panicked state to find any center at the moment…

"Espio!"

The chameleon glanced up to see Vector tromping from the tavern and towards the two across the street. Espio suddenly found himself losing his breath once more as he began hyperventilating again. He tried to control himself, but the mere sight of Vector approaching him, and in such a shameful state, was enough to send him back into a frenzy. How upset and angry he must be with him for showing such a display in public! And on top of that, in the middle of an important case!

Vector kneeled down in front of the shaken chameleon, trying to face him. "Espio! Esp!" he called to him, "Hey come, get a hold of yerself!" He took him by the shoulders, "C'mon, breathe, man. Breathe! Espio, look at me. Look. At. Me."

Espio glanced up to look Vector in the eye, though his breathing remained unsteady.

"Espio, calm down, okay? Listen, I ain't upset at you. I'm worried about you. I dunno what's goin' on, but you've gotta calm down, alright? I need you."

Hearing that, Espio's entire body shook. He couldn't even bare bearing so near his cousin… There was no way he could be useful in this case. Vector just said he needed him…The shame of letting down his team, letting down that poor girl, and just all around showing such weakness washed all over him. Try as he may, he couldn't find the strength to control his emotions. It was taking every bit of him to just hold back tears.

"What happened?" Vector pressed on, "Did that Crimson guy do somethin' to you in the past? Did he hurt you? Do you have any idea what he may be doin' to Marcie? Or where he might be holdin' here? Y'gotta work with me here, Esp…"

"… Eh… eh… I…" Espio struggled just to make a single word without resorting to bursting in tears in the process.

Vector twitched his nostrils. "Can ya tell me anything?"

The chameleon clutched his arms tightly and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Do we have to bother him now with this?" asked Charmy, "Look how upset he is…"

The croc sighed. "All right, Esp," he said, "Just calm down, okay? Take it easy…"

Espio attempted to take another deep breath, and it came out more like a hoarse wail. Vector gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze. "S'ok, Esp," he said, "Cry it out if ya hafta. Get it outta yer system. Whatever helps."

The chameleon didn't want to resort to such a thing. That small wail however did help to steady his breathing, and he was able to mutter, "I… I want… to…"

Vector leaned in. "Hm..?"

"I think he's trying to say he wants to leave…" said Charmy. Espio quickly nodded his head in response.

Vector gave a nod himself. "All right. C'mon, let's get outta here…" He stood up and took Espio by the arm, helping him back to his feet. However, the chameleon's body was still badly shaken and he had trouble standing on his own. Sighing, Vector then leaned down, scooped Espio up, and proceeded to walk up the block back to where they were parked, with Charmy not far behind.

 

Crimson Shadow stared out the window, watching as the three detectives walked off in the distance. He then turned to his cohorts, standing nearby.

"Ham… Bone…" he muttered, "Got a job for you two."

"What's up?" asked Bone, as Ham saluted.

The darker-scaled chameleon dug into his vest pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Van's around the other side," he said, "Take it and tail 'em. Don't mess with that stupid crocodile, wait 'till he's not around… but the first chance you get, you nab Nage and bring him back to my house."

He grinned maliciously. "After all, Nage came back home. This time, he's going to _stay_ home."


	6. Chapter 6

Espio was humiliated. No… he was beyond mortified. And what was worse was he had no one to blame but himself. All those years training to be a powerful ninja, all the time he spent training to strengthen his skills… All his techniques to find inner peace, to move on, to forget the horrors of his past… One look at his cousin, and he had practically thrown it all out the window. He had turned back into that helpless, weak victim.

And if that didn't beat all, Vector literally had to _carry him to the car!_ Seeing his evil cousin after all this time scared him so badly, he could barely stand on his own, let alone walk, and needed to be carried! He was utmost ashamed to call himself a ninja…

It wasn't like he could protest being carried after all. He couldn't even speak without resisting the urge to just burst into tears from all the anxiety building inside. Instead, he just put up with it and did his best to relax and catch his breath once more.

After walking up several blocks, clear out of the "bad parts" of town, the three finally made it to the parking lot where they had left their CUV. Charmy opened the front passenger door, allowing Vector to place Espio in the seat. He then closed the door, and the two got in the car themselves.

"You doin' okay, Esp?" Vector asked once he was in.

The shaken chameleon turned his head away, his hands still clutching his arms tightly. "I… I just want to leave this place… Please…"

Vector gave a small nod before turning forward and starting the car.

"Waitaminute!" Charmy cried, "What about Marcie?"

"Hate to say it, but Marcie's gonna hafta wait," said Vector, "Espio's top priority at the moment. Gotta make sure he's okay first."

Hearing that only made Espio feel worse. They had come all the way out here to help a young girl in need, one who is most likely going through the hell and torture he had once gone through, and he had to go and have a panic attack and have his teammates worry about him instead. Espio knew Vector meant well, but perhaps if he could focus on the case and the missing girl, it could possibly help get his act together and focus his mind on the mission.

Then again, he was so rattled he really needed to get out of Rainbow Valley. The sooner the better…

Only now he owed Vector and Charmy a lot of explanations…

As the CUV pulled back out into the street and out of Town Centre, unbeknownst to the three occupants, they were soon being tailed by a ratty, maroon-colored van.

 

The drive from their home to Rainbow Valley took nearly five hours. However, the small drive leaving Rainbow Valley heading back down the highway seemed longer… It was filled with awkward silence and worry. For Vector and Charmy, they were worried about Espio. For Espio, he was worried about everything else. He knew they had to find Marcie and quick. If she even encountered something similar to what he had to go through many years ago, they shouldn't be wasting any time… But he couldn't fathom the thought of having to return to that God-forsaken town ever again…

Even if he didn't, he couldn't have gone through all that and not tell his teammates anything. Keeping quiet about his past worked well enough before, but now that so many details have come to light, it wouldn't be fair to not explain anything…

He just really didn't want to bring it up. He wished he could just sweep it all under the rug and never worry about it again. Alas, fate has dealt a cruel hand…

Not much longer, Vector pulled off into the next exit, which advertised lodging nearby. Driving down the street, they soon came across an old motel on the side of the road. It wasn't classy in the least… But it could serve as a base of operations for now. Plus it was within their budget… somewhat.

"Sixty mobiums a night," Vector muttered, pulling up to the front office, "We can spare that, can't we Espio? If we're lucky, it won't take that long, right?"

Espio didn't answer, and was still looking away in shame.

"Hm…. Y'know what, let's just go for it. We'll worry about the end results later." Vector shut the engine off and stepped out of the CUV, "I'll get us a room. Be right back, boys."

As Vector went inside the office, Charmy unbuckled his seat belt and leaned closer to Espio. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

The chameleon shut his eyes in response.

"Still not good, huh?"

SIlence.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Espio," Charmy murmured, "Was it because of Crimson Shadow? I didn't know you guys were cousins. You didn't tell us a whole lot about your family. You said you didn't know about Rainbow Valley, but he said you used to live here. Why'd you lie to us?"

Espio still didn't reply, but rather his body trembled.

"Did something really bad happen, and you don't wanna tell us what?"

Espio was quiet for a moment, but eventually replied with a meek, "Yes…"

Charmy pouted. "What happened?"

"... I don't want to talk about it…"

"He musta did something REALLY bad if he made YOU of all people scared like that."

"... He did…"

"I wish I knew what."

Espio trembled harder. "No…. No you don't…!"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"AH!" Espio cried, jumping up in shock.

Vector, standing outside the passenger window, held his hands up. "S'ok, s'ok!" he said quickly, "It's just me."

Espio quickly regained control of his breathing and tried to relax. If only he could meditate and regain his composure… But at this rate, as jumpy as he was, it would take years.

Vector opened the door for him. "I got us a room," he said, "Had to pay a tad extra just to make sure it was extra 'clean'… But hey, better than sleeping in the car, I say. C'mon, this way." Espio and Charmy stepped out of the car, and the croc led the way down the strip, a few rooms down. Once he found the room number he wanted, he unlocked the door and entered the room, with his teammates close behind.

Vector looked around the room a bit. "Well… gotta say…" he mumbled, "I've seen worse. I think this is worth the extra thirty the guy back there asked for, but we'll see, won't we?"

Charmy plopped himself on one of the two twin beds against the wall, bouncing up and down slightly. "Oooo, springy!" he chimed, "Hey Vector, why is there a coin machine on this bed? Do you really have to pay quarters just to sleep?"

Vector scratched the back of his head, "Uh… I'll tell you later, Charmy…" he mumbled before turning his attention to Espio. The sullen chameleon was sitting on the edge of the second bed, hands in lap, staring down at his feet. The croc gave a small sigh. May as well say hi to that elephant in the room…

He plopped himself on the bed, nearly knocking Espio over, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So… Y'wanna talk about it?"

Espio turned away, "What's there to talk about..?" he muttered, "I'm a complete failure… I've spent years training vigorously the ninja lifestyle, trying to overcome myself, my past, and become stronger… And for what? To break down in front of lowest form of evil? I've let our client down, I've let Marcie down… and worse, I've let my team down…"

Charmy fluttered over to Espio's other side and hooked his arm around his. "I don't think you're a failure, Espio…"

Vector nodded. "Okay, yeah, so the level-headed straight man of the team nearly lost his marbles… Nobody's perfect, right?"

The chameleon lowered his head and remained silent. Charmy rolled his eyes at Vector, who shrugged in response.

"Look, Esp…" the croc continued, "Point is we ain't ever seen you act like this before. Whatever happened… Whatever that guy did to you… It musta been serious if it's got you this rattled. 'Specially since you've been acting goofy coming towards this place."

"AND you lied to us saying you never heard of Rainbow Valley when it turned out you actually lived here before," said Charmy.

"But you had yer reasons," Vector quickly added, "So, basically… What we're tryin' to say here is…"

"You want to know more about me," Espio finished.

Charmy and Vector looked at each other for a moment, then back to Espio. "Yeah… Kinda."

Espio wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry I lied to you…" he murmured, "I just… I don't want you to think less of me if you knew the whole truth…"

"Espio, we would never think less of you," said Vector, "You've got too much goin' on for you. Nuttin' ya say or do could make us lose any respect."

"Yeah!" Charmy chimed, "After all, you're the smartest, coolest person ever! And you're a real kickin' ninja too!"

Somehow that attempt to cheer Espio up seemed to have the opposite effect…

Vector tightened his grip on the chameleon's shoulder, "But first and foremost… Yer human."

Espio glanced oddly at the croc.

"Well… Chameleon… with human emotions, I mean…. Ah, you know what I'm talkin' about! Look, you may be a strong ninja and a smart detective, but above all else, yer our best friend, Espio. You've got flaws like everyone else in th' world. Not as many as me, of course, and especially not as many as Charmy…"

"Heeey!" Charmy grunted.

"Just don't put yerself down because of it," Vector continued.

"I appreciate your attempts to make me feel better," said Espio, "However, there still lies the fact that there's a girl out there in trouble and we need to help." He clutched his arms tighter, "And if I can't face my fears… then I'm no good in the field."

"Then maybe it's time ya faced yer fears," said Vector, "If not fer us, then fer Marcie."

Espio lowered his head. "It's… it's just not that easy," he murmured, "I've casted aside this part of my life for years. To be forced to face it head on… I don't think I'm ready. I just never wanted to return to it. Ever."

"Y'can start by telling us what happened with you an' Crimson Shadow," said Vector.

"Yeah!" said Charmy, "Tell us all about yourself, Espio! Everything!"

Espio cringed. "I can't just tell you _everything…"_

"Why not?"

"It's complicated…"

"Try us," said Vector.

"No… At least not with Charmy in the room."

The bee balled his fists. "Aw, come on!" he whined, "You always wanna leave me out of everything! First the case itself, then the tavern, and now your own life story?!"

"It's not very suitable for one your age…"

"Ohhh, you always treat me like this!" Charmy cried, "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm dumb! C'mon, tell me!"

"Charmy-"

"I think Charmy's got a right to know too," said Vector.

"NOBODY has the right to learn what I don't want them to know!" Espio suddenly jumped from the bed, snapping. He twisted to face his teammates, "And I will NOT tell you anything that I am NOT ready to reveal about! Now DROP IT! Both of you!"

The two were stunned silent, shocked at their colleague's outburst. Charmy placed his hands together and glanced down apologetically. "I'm sorry, Espio…"

"I'm not," Vector suddenly hissed, rising up to his feet, "Y'know what makes a team, Esp? Trust. And if ya don't trust us enough to tell us what happened to ya, then why th' hell ARE you on this team?!"

Espio narrowed his eyes, "You invited me on this team, remember? And I'm usually the one who keeps everything together since you seem to lack the brain cells to do it yourself!"

"Oh yeah, a REAL good job you did today then," Vector snapped, "Ohhhh, it's my jerk of a cousin, I'm gonna just forget how to ninja and have such a big freakout that my boss has to carry me to the car! Ohhhh-"

*WHAM!*

Though Espio was smaller than Vector, he still had enough strength to sock the crocodile in the gut. Vector staggered back a bit, then growled and stepped forward with a fist of his own.

"STOP IT!" Charmy cried, flying in between the two with his arms out, "Don't fight each other! We're on the same team, remember?!"

"I do," Vector grumbled, "Can't say the same for Esp…"

Espio turned away with his arms crossed, trying to hide his face as his fought back the tears. "Just… go…" he muttered.

Vector growled to himself. "Fine," he grumbled, "Consider yerself off the case. Go cry in the corner or whatever makes you feel better. C'mon, Charmy."

Espio suddenly whipped around, "Don't you dare bring Charmy with you!"

The two stopped in their tracks. "What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" cried Charmy.

Espio narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not much help…" he muttered, "But I will tell you this… Crimson Shadow is much worse than how he appears. Do not underestimate him. And Charmy should NOT go anywhere near him… He'll do the unthinkable to _anyone…"_

Charmy frowned. "Awww, Espio, come on! I can handle it."

Vector sighed. "Okay, fine," he said, "Charmy, stay here and keep Espio company."

"What?!" Charmy cried, "How come?"

"If Espio's going to make himself useful somehow, may as well listen to 'im… Just sit here and babysit him, all right?"

"But Vector-"

_"Do it, Charmy!"_

The bee let out a defeated sigh. "Ohhhh, fine…" He fluttered over to the bed and sat down glumly.

Vector nodded. "I'll try not to take long," he said as he stepped towards the door.

"Vector?"

The croc turned back. Espio gave him a near-apologetic look. "Just… Be careful."

Vector sneered. "Y'don't hafta worry 'bout me." He walked out the door.

 

Outside, two chameleons in a run-downed, maroon-colored van watched carefully as the crocodile made his way to his CUV, got in, and drove off the parking lot of the motel and down the street. Once they were sure his car was out of sight, then started up the van and drove in the lot, up to the motel room he had come out of.

"Ready?" asked Bone.

Ham held out a roll of duct tape and a pocket knife. "Let's do this…"

 

Espio had more than anxiety from Rainbow Valley running through this mind. Now the unsettling argument with his friend lingered inside him, as well as the shame of having to stay behind. Somehow this felt like the motivating factor he needed to step up and get back into the game…

But something inside still kept him from facing his fear once and for all…

He instead decided to meditate in order to clear his mind and his soul. It was something he needed to do all day, and was glad to finally get the chance to do so…

Charmy decided to inspect the coin machine on the other bed. "Hey Espio, you got a coin?" he asked.

"Can it please wait, Charmy?" Espio responded, "I really need it to be quiet in here for a moment…"

Charmy sighed. "C'mon, it's not like the bed's gonna make a bunch of noise and vibrate or anything like that."

Espio sighed. "Actually, Charmy, it will-"

*KER-ASH!*

"AH!" Charmy quickly zipped over to Espio, who had jumped off the bed and to his feet without hesitation after a large figure had suddenly jumped through their window. The figure slowly got up to his feet, brushing glass pieces off his arm.

"It's that hammy chameleon!" Charmy cried, "Whatever his name was!"

"Y'already got my name right, kid," Ham grinned and stepped towards the two.

Espio pulled out a kunai knife. "Charmy, stay behind me!" he ordered, pushing the bee behind him as the two stepped backwards. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded to the bigger chameleon.

Ham continued coming towards them. "Crimson asked you come with us," he grinned, "Wants to get reacquainted with his younger cousin again."

Espio seethed, tightening his grip on the knife. "I will do no such thing," he growled, "Now leave immediately, or I will force you out myself!"

"HAH!" Ham huffed, "After you practically lost yer shit at the tavern?! I'd like to see that happen!"

Forcing all fears aside, Espio lunged at Ham, knife in hand. The bigger chameleon threw his large fist at him, but the ninja evaded it with ease, dodged to the side, and swung his own fist, that was clamping the kunai, across Ham's face, slicing it deep.

"Auugh!" Ham cried, grabbing his bleeding face, "You ass!"

Since Ham was caught off guard, Espio took the opportunity to then kick him square in the chest, knocking him on his back. Before Ham could sit back up, Espio placed a foot on him, threatening his kunai at his face.

"I'm not going to be this easy-going again!" he snarled, "One more time… leave this room! Or else-"

_"AAAHHH!"_

Espio whipped his head around after hearing Charmy scream. Bone had grabbed him from behind, and was holding a sharp knife to the bee's throat. This was not the first time Charmy had a sharp object to his throat… Memories of the horrible Queen Vespa doing the same thing flooded back to his mind, and he was frozen in fear.

"Charmy!" Espio cried, "Let him g-"

*POW!*

It was Espio's turn to be caught off guard, as Ham landed a powerful punch to the side of the chameleon's head. He was disoriented for a moment, but a moment was all Ham needed to get up, grab his head, and force him to look up at Bone and Charmy. "See that, Jerkface?" he growled, "Bone's gonna slice yer little friend from ear to ear, and maybe some other naughty things too… UNLESS you come with us! Got it?!"

"Just… don't hurt him…" Espio choked.

"Good!" Ham let go of Espio, and pulled out his roll of duct tape. He ripped off a piece and placed it across Espio's eyes, then used more tape to bound his wrists and ankles. "Now come along!"

"Espio…!" Charmy mewed.

"Just do what they say, Charmy," Espio ordered, "We don't have a choice…"

The two evil chameleons forced their hostages out of the room, and to the back of their van. Ham threw Espio in the back, then took a hold of Charmy by the back of his vest, climbing in afterwards. Bone shut the doors and then made his way up front to the driver's seat.

"Now you be good little boys 'till we get home," Ham teased, holding a death grip on Charmy, "Don't go tryin' anything stupid now, y'hear? If any one of you does anything, I hurt the other… Badly!"

"Where are you taking us?!" said Espio.

"Back to Crimson Shadow's place."

"To the tavern?" asked Charmy.

"Nope," Ham grinned, "His house."

Espio once again felt another wave of fear and anxiety rushing in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All official Sonic characters (c) SEGA
> 
> Crimson Shadow/Bryce, Ham and Bone the Chameleons (c) Psychedelic Hurricane (AKA Jenna)
> 
> Jessie (c) Toni the Mink (but loosely based off another character of Jenna's, who appeared in the first upload of "Behind Amber Eyes" but was only there for one chapter, and whose name I forgot...)

_Damn that Espio… Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?! What's his problem?_

That's what started off in Vector's head as he drove back to Rainbow Valley, mostly cursing in his head about his chameleon friend… up until the part where he thought, _'What's his problem?'_

He suddenly remember what exactly his problem was, as he recalled a while ago back at Crimson Tavern, when Espio had a freak attack over simply seeing that one other chameleon…

Espio, the ninja… The one who can land a punch in the gut of a crocodile almost twice his size, who took on an army of evil hornet soldiers to rescue a queen bee, who could take on fellow ninjas, as well as a psychotic, dynamite-loving duck… Hell, he could even fare against a giant, destructive robot that towered over him by 50 feet! What did this one guy do to him to make him lose all his wits?

Vector didn't know anything about Espio that could've been related to Crimson Shadow, but he knew one thing about Marcie. She was given over a dozen e-mails that were way too suggestive for a thirteen year old girl to read. There was no doubt Crimson was a pedophilic sexual deviant…

Did he rape Espio?

Vector shook his head. He couldn't possibly imagine Espio going through that sort of thing (he couldn't even give the chameleon a playful noogie without getting his arm twisted backwards). But then, it WOULD explain why he didn't want to return to Rainbow Valley, why he lied about never living here before, and not to mention the complete meltdown he had the tavern….

… And why he got so upset back at the motel room.

Vector sighed to himself, figuring that he would make it up to Espio later. If Espio of all people was scared shitless of this guy, then there's no telling what kind of hell Marcie was going through at the moment.

Once he made it to the tavern, he pulled into a nearby lot, then exited the car and made his way back to the door and entered. The atmosphere hadn't changed one bit. It was still dark, dank, and disgusting. Even the patrons all looked the same. Instead of paying a tab, they may as well pay a monthly rent.

Vector charged past the drunken reptiles, keeping his eyes out for Crimson Shadow. He made a bee-line towards the front of the tavern, where the bar was. Sure enough, the head honcho was still home. Only this time, instead of two goons, behind the bar was a female chameleon with gray scales, petite looking, and very, very uncomfortable with her situation. Crimson was clearly yelling at her, but with all the ruckus, he couldn't make out the words until he got a little closer, then he was able to hear what he was saying.

"-and when they ask you for something, you Goddamn give it to them! You hear me, Jessie?!"

The female chameleon, Jessie, turned away. "But they weren't asking me for drinks…"

Crimson snagged her by the arm, "Are you deaf? I said _ANYTHING!"_

"But Bryce-"

Crimson slapped his palm square across Jessie's cheek, "CRIMSON, you moron!" he shrieked, "NEVER call me by my real name in public!" He squeezed her cheeks together, "You got it?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!"

Vector slammed his palm on the bar top, grabbing the attentions of the two chameleons. "Am I interrupting?"

Crimson narrowed his eyes before pushing Jessie away. "Get back to work," he ordered her.

Jessie stepped off, "What if they ask me to do… _that_ … again?"

"Then you give them what they ask. We're running a business here, remember?"

Jessie darted her eyes to the ground and meekly walked off to serve the perverted patrons. Vector thought about following her to make sure they didn't harm her, but he couldn't risk losing another chance to speak with Crimson, even if that meant letting a poor girl get herself into trouble… So he reluctantly turned back to the dark-scaled chameleon. "Y'know, y'oughta treat yer employees better."

"Don't concern yourself with her," droned Crimson, "Worry about your own crew. Speaking of which, what'd you do with Nage?"

"If by Nage you mean Espio, he stayed behind," spat Vector, "Maybe YOU oughta worry about yer own crew and keep yer horn outta our business." He flicked his eyes back and forth. "Where _is_ yer little goon squad anyway?"

"They're running an errand for me," Crimson responded, "What are you doing back? I thought I told you to get the hell outta here."

"And I'm pretty sure I told you I wasn't leavin' unless you gave me the answers I need about Marcie."

Crimson tightened his look. "You should've brought Nage," he mused, "I would sooner talk to him before I say anything to you."

"Too bad," Vector sneered, "Cuz unlike you, I watch out for my guys, and I ain't about to let you hurt him or anyone of my boys."

"Who said anything about hurting him? I would take 'good care' of Nage."

Vector snarled. "You've got a strange definition of 'good care'," he said, "If you were as nice as you treated that girl Jessie over there, or as nice as the way you wrote those e-mails to Marcie, and sooo nice to Espio that he almost pissed himself just seeing you, then I'll take my chances questioning you myself."

Crimson scoffed, turning away and grabbing a dirty glass. He used an equally dirty rag laying on the counter to wipe it down. "I've got nothing to say," he spoke, "And unless you wanna order a drink, you're wasting your time here. So either open a tab or get out!"

"Tch!" said Vector, "This place is so nasty, even the health inspector wouldn't step foot inside. No way would I order anything from you."

"Door's on the other side of the room then."

Vector suddenly reached over and grabbed Crimson by his vest collar, pulling him closer to his face as he growled fiercely. "Look buddy," he grunted, "I'm through playin' games. I know you sent all those e-mails to Marcie. You know what happened to her, and I wanna know what! So you spill the beans, or I spill your guts!"

Vector's bravado suddenly weaned away as he felt a cold barrel pressed under his chin. "The only thing spilling will be your brains to the floor, unless you put me down," Crimson ordered cooly, holding his gun under Vector's chin. "You can act tough all you want, but unless you live the life I've lived, you don't know shit about getting your way. Now… Put. Me. Down."

Vector glared at Crimson, but did as he was told. The chameleon holstered the gun, but kept a hold on the handle. "I got nothing to say to you. And anything you say or do will NOT convict me. Far as you know, you've got nothing but a name. After all, how many other people are named 'Crimson' or 'Shadow'? Fact, I think there's a hedgehog out there in the world named Shadow, who just HAPPENS to have crimson-colored streaks on his quills. Why not go shake him down instead?"

"What are the chances Shadow just happened to be hangin' around a chameleon-filled town where another guy named Shadow lives, AND sent e-mails from here to Marcie?"

"It's a small world."

Vector narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but other than a few e-mails, he really didn't have much to pin this all on Crimson… He couldn't just barge to the back where his office was. Especially since the suspect had a gun on him… He was in way over his head here…

He was going to need Espio.

"All right," the croc threw up his hands, "I know when I'm beat. I'll come back once I have more solid evidence. Till then, watch your back, pal…" He turned and was about to head off, when the sound of some horny chuckles stopped him in mid-step. He looked over to the far end of the bar, as Jessie attempted to serve some customers a pitcher of beer, only to have her arm snagged and the beer spilled out on the side and to the floor.

"Aww, lookit that," the middle-aged chameleon sneered,"You spilled my drink. I ain't paying for it. Get on the ground like the bitch you are and clean it."

Jessie pulled a rag out of her pocket and bent down to clean the mess, but another perv grabbed the back of her head, forcing her face to the floor. "Lap it up, little bitch!"

"Yeah, lap it real good!" snarked a third customer, "Then you can lap ME real good, know what I'm sayin'?! Hahaha!"

Before Jessie could put her lips to the ground, she was jolted back up at the sight of black sneakers in front of her. She looked up to see Vector, grabbing one of the chameleons by the back of his head and slamming it into the table. The second pervert jumped over and tried to tackle the crocodile, but he easily side-stepped and he went colliding with a giant lizard. The lizard angrily picked up the chameleon and forcefully threw him into the third chameleon, knocking him down, and once again, the entire tavern erupted into senseless fighting. Jessie quickly took cover behind the bar.

Satisfied, Vector turned and left the tavern.

 

It didn't feel like they were on the road that long. Oddly enough, when leaving from Rainbow Valley to finding the motel, the trip seemed long. Yet as they were returning, it seemed to be going quickly, despite the harrowing situation. Espio wished it would take forever, but luck was being cruel to him today…

Escaping was not an option. Sure it would take more than mere duct tape on the eyes, wrists, and ankles to keep a ninja like him at bay, but knowing Charmy's life was being threatened, he did not want to take any chances. Especially since he couldn't see what exactly they could be doing…

Ham seemed like a brainless muscle, but like Bryce himself, he knew how to play it safe. Espio's taped wrists were in front of him rather than behind, most likely to make sure Ham could see he wasn't trying to cut anything.

He couldn't decide what was worse… Being so simply captured, or inevitably being forced to join back with Bryce, his abusive older cousin…

All he could do is hope Vector would find out where they were being taken… As simple as he could be half the time, the other half, he was a damn good detective.

_"Espio? Come in! It's Vector."_

The communicator! It was left under the gear on his wrist. But being taped together, it would be difficult to respond.

"Don't answer that..!" Ham warned.

Damn… He couldn't fiddle with anything. Ham was watching his every move, and Espio knew he still had Charmy in his grasp. So many options, but so many risks… All he could do was keep Charmy safe.

_"Esp?"_ Vector continued, _"C'mon, I know yer there… You still mad me or somethin'?"_

It was frustrating not being able to reply in some way. One tap of a button, and Vector would know something happened and would set out to rescue them.

_"Listen… I got nowhere with Crimson again. The guy's good. Too good. I…. I'm going to need your help."_

Silence.

_"… Espio…. I'm sorry about all the stuff I said at the motel. This guy knows how to press our buttons. And I know he musta did somethin' horrible to ya in the past. Look, y'don't hafta tell me anything if ya don't wanna. I shouldn'ta tried forcin' it out of ya. I'm also sorry about what happened… whatever happened… But ya gotta understand, whatever DID happen to ya's now happenin' to Marcie! I know he's got her, but there's no way I can solve this unless I got my team to back me up! I can't get past him, but you can probably go invisible and sneak into his office or somethin'. And if you do end up facin' him, c'mon, yer a ninja! He's just a hoodlum with a gun! You can totally take him!_

_"… And Espio… If anything does go wrong, I'll protect you. I promise. But I also need ya to ninja back up and help me save Marcie! Y'gotta do this! If not for me, if not even for the team, then for Marcie… and her mom. C'mon man, please say you'll help…"_

For a brief moment, Espio was glad his eyes were duct taped… He would never want to let anybody, especially two evil goons, see the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time Vector had ever been this sincere….

_"…. Goddamit, are you in the john or something..?"_ Vector mumbled, _'Okay, fine. I'm comin' back to the motel room anyway. Maybe I can convince you to help me in person. Don't even think about chickening out on me. Charmy, ya'd better keep Espio in the room 'till I get back. Vector out!"_

"Vector!" Charmy cried, but the call did not go through.

"Charmy, shush!" said Espio.

Ham tightened his grip around the little bee. "Yeah, shush!" he warned, "Unless ya wanna be my snack!" He licked his lips menacingly with his long, lethal-looking tongue, leading Charmy to shudder. "Hey Bone! We gotta situation… That crocodile's heading back to their motel room. What do we do when he finds out we smashed the place and took his friends?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Bone called back as he continued driving the van, "It's not like he knows where Crimson lives. He's not listed under that alias of his."

"Hope he knows what he's doin'…"

"Ah, stop worryin'. Crimson knows how to cover his tracks. That stupid croc'll be running in circles while we make the best of our little newbies here."

"The best..?" Charmy asked, unnerved.

Espio did all he could to just breathe. _'Don't lose control now…'_ he mentally ordered himself, _'It's not just you in danger… You have to protect Charmy. Come on, Vector… For once, be the good detective I know you are!'_

 

Back at Crimson Tavern, Crimson's cell phone started ringing, so he headed to the back to answer, away from the noise and commotion out in the drinking area. After answering his phone, he grew a satisfied smirk.

"Good jobs, boys," he commended, "I'll catch a cab and head right over. Go ahead and lock Nage downstairs with my other little slave... You got the bee too? Nice touch! …. I know you wanna, but you think you can hold off until I get home? You have my keys to the house, and you know I want the front door locked at all times. Once you two are in 'the zone', you pretty much shut out the rest of the world, and I'd rather not be locked out of my own home while Nage's practically begging for a taste of me again. … Quit your whining, will ya?! You'll get your chance! Just keep it pouched for a few more minutes, then you can do whatever to him. I promise. … I don't know, and I don't care! Screw each other if you're THAT horny…. Look, I'm heading over now, okay, so lock 'em up and wait in the living room for me. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and made his way back out to the bar and approached Jessie. "I'm ducking out early," he told her, "Ham and Bone did a little pick up for me, so I'm heading home to check it out. You're in charge until closing time."

Jessie gave a meek nod, and went to turn away, but Crimson forcefully pulled her back. "Remember," he threatened, his evil eyes glaring into her frightened ones, "You give every patron exactly what they ask for! Beer, food, sexual favors… do not say 'no' to ANYTHING! Got it?!"

Jessie nodded her head quickly.

"Also…" Crimson brandished his gun, "Don't even ATTEMPT to escape again. Remember the last time you tried that?"

"Y… yes…" Jessie trembled.

"Cuz you know what I'm going to do to you if you try that stunt again. Right?"

"… Right…"

"Good." Crimson shoved her away and holstered the gun, "In that case, I think I can trust you. Oh, and one more thing… If that crocodile comes back for whatever reason, you just kick him right out. He's not welcomed here. At all. Get one of the bigger customers to throw him out if you have to. Don't call the police unless you absolutely have to… And if it DOES reach that point, you hide yourself in the room downstairs. Don't you DARE talk to any of those pigs. Are we clear?!"

Jessie bowed her head. "Clear, Bry- I MEAN, Crimson…"

"Good…" Crimson then caressed Jessie's cheek, "You know I love you, right?"

Jessie's eyes darted to the side. "Right…"

"You do exactly what I order, and MAYBE I'll reward you later… Okay?"

The female chameleon shuddered slightly. "Okay…"

"Good girl…" Crimson left a small kiss on her forehead before turning and walking out the tavern. Jessie wished she could turn and find a way to escape…

But she knew better than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Official Sonic Characters (c) SEGA
> 
> Bryce/Crimson Shadow, Bone, and Ham the Chameleons (c) Psychedelic Hurricane (AKA Jenna)
> 
> Jessie (c) Toni the Mink (loosely based off Jenna's OC)

So things were definitely not going as smooth as Vector had hoped it would… To think when Mrs. Gecko first came into their house, he thought it'd be an easy missing item case. Turned out to be much, much more, with many, many obstacles…

He thought about how he was going to convince Espio to saddle back up and bring him back to his cousin's tavern in order to find where he may have stashed Marcie. He did try to call him earlier on the communicator, but the chameleon didn't answer. Strangely enough, neither did Charmy. If Espio was that upset with Vector, usually he'd pass the communicator over to the little bee. He hoped he wasn't trying to hide away, but he knew Charmy would at least keep him in place.

Besides, hiding wasn't Espio's thing…

Then again, neither was being scared shitless over one person who only had to give a menacing stare.

Vector shook his head to himself. No… He knew Espio. Or at least knew him enough that he wouldn't allow his fears to get the best of him. Surely his words over the communicator would have gotten to him, right?

The croc sighed to himself as he pulled into the motel's lot. He wasn't very good with mushy confrontation… It was hard enough to do it over the communicator. Now he had to do it all over again, and _in person!_ The things he goes through for his clients…

He pulled up to their motel room, shut off the engine, stepped out of the car, and made his way towards the door… and only _then_ did he realize there was a problem. The big glass window to their room was completely shattered. Something definitely happened!

He raced to the door, quickly unlocked it, and smashed through. "Espio?! Charmy?!" He frantically looked around. Some of the furniture was knocked over and jolted. There was definitely signs of a struggle. He got on his knees and peeked under the bed, then quickly got back up and opened the drawers, if only to make sure at least one of them was left behind…

He then slammed open the bathroom door. The window above the toilet was also broken. Apparently there were two intruders…

And both Espio and Charmy were taken.

Vector cursed to himself. What was he thinking leaving them behind to fend for themselves?! Charmy's just a kid! And on any other given day Espio could protect him… but his nerves were all over the place. There was no way he could've kept it together!

There was only one person he could think of who would do this… But he just saw Crimson Shadow back at his tavern! Unless…

Then it suddenly hit him…

_"Where_ is _yer little goon squad anyway?"_

_"They're running an errand for me," Crimson responded._

So THAT'S what he meant! It WAS Crimson, only he got tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumb-as-rocks to kidnap his team for him! Now it was more than just finding and rescuing Marcie, he had to find and rescue his boys too.

That did it… Crimson was in deep now!

 

Bone groaned as he tossed his phone on the coffee table. "Well, Crimson's on his way," he sighed.

Espio's breathing hardened.

"But he says hands off until he gets here," the green-scaled chameleon finished.

Ham pouted. "Awww… but they look like so much fun!"

"I know, but you don't wanna get on his bad side…" Bone came over and took Charmy from Ham's tight grasp.

"Let me go!" the little bee shouted, squirming and trying to sting something, "Let me go!"

"What are you doing to him?" Espio cried.

"Relax," said Bone, as Ham grabbed him underneath his arm, "We're just escorting you to your quarters." He then suddenly put Charmy in a tight neck hold, "And YOU hold still less I pop yer head off like a little weed!"

Charmy gagged, trying to respond. Espio started struggling himself. "You harm one hair on his head, I swear you will suffer!"

"Hahahaaa!" Ham laughed, rubbing his knuckles hard against the duct-taped ninja's head, "Wussies are adorable when they think they're tough!"

The two chameleons carried their prisoners through the house and down a flight a steps to the basement. Once down, they were brought to the side of the room where a bookcase stood. Bone handed Charmy over to Ham once more, and then reached behind the bookcase, grabbing a lever, and then pulling the case open like a door.

"Oooo…" Charmy couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well, somebody's happy about this," Ham chuckled as he stepped through the secret doorway.

"What's going on?" Espio demanded.

Bone followed them in, opening another door inside the entrance. "This is your stop, Nage," Bone replied, as Ham tossed the taped-up chameleon inside a dark room. "Enjoy!"

As soon as Espio hit the concrete floor, he heard the door slam shut behind him. "No!" he cried, trying to scramble to his feet, but his ankles were still bound by duct tape, and he fell forward. He heard a muffled chuckle and the faint cry of Charmy calling for him as the bookcase shut closed.

"Charmy!" Espio cried, getting up to his knees at least. He reached up and yanked the duct tape off his eyes, but it did no good as there was no light in the room. He pushed himself up to his feet and managed to jump over to where the door was. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked. He jumped back and then rammed his body against the door, but it didn't budge.

Damn it! He had to free himself if he were to truly utilize his abilities…

It was hopeless…

He couldn't help Charmy… And Bryce was on his way here…

Espio sank to his knees in despair. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this helpless… this pathetic…

….. Yes he did. He was just a child the last time he was at Bryce's mercy.

And now, it was going to happen all over again…

 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Charmy shouted as the two chameleons took him back upstairs. He punched and kicked and struggled to get free, but Ham's hold was just too strong.

"We're saving you for later," Bone licked his lips as they approached a bedroom door in the hallway.

Charmy gulped. "You're… not gonna eat me, are you?"

Ham chuckled. "Awww, aren't they cute at this age? So naïve and innocent."

Bone grinned maliciously. "The sweeter the better…"

"Can't wait for Crimson to get here. I'm calling dibs."

"Keep him in one piece for me, will ya?" Bone opened the door and Ham tossed Charmy inside the bedroom. "Damn, the anticipation's killing me!" said Bone as he quickly closed the door before Charmy could fly back out.

"I know!" Ham whined, "What'er we supposed to do 'till Crimson gets here?"

Bone glared lustfully at the hunk of a chameleon standing next to him. "Well… He said if we can't wait, we can always pass the time with each other."

Ham returned the lustful stare. "Awesome… Living room?"

"Where else?"

 

 

A near drunken chameleon jumped back as a speeding CUV suddenly whipped past him into the parking lot near Crimson Tavern and screeching to a halt across two spaces. Almost immediately as the car was sloppily parked did the engine shut off and Vector jumped out and raced towards the tavern's entrance.

"Hey ya dumbass!" the drunken chameleon shouted, "Yer double parked!"

"Bite me!" Vector shouted back as he slammed the front door open and stomped in. He paid no attention to the stares of the patrons and hushed whisperings around him.

"Man, this guy must love it 'ere," one mumbled, "'Dis his third time comin' 'round…"

Vector made his way to the front of the tavern, where the bar was. However, Crimson Shadow was not there. Only that female, gray-scaled chameleon whom had he referred to as "Jessie". Frightened girl or not, she was the only one there who could answer questions, and Vector was not in a merciful mood.

"Where's Crimson Shadow?!" he nearly screamed, causing her to back up into the counter behind her, and knocking a glass to the ground.

"He… he's… not here…" Jessie stuttered.

"I can see that myself," Vector snarled, "Where is he? If yer coverin' up for him-"

"I'm sorry," Jessie quickly spoke, "But you're not allowed here… You need to go…"

Vector narrowed his eyes, in a way that sent shivers down Jessie's spine. "Look, toots," he growled, "I ain't one to hurt a girl. But when someone endangers my team… _my friends,_ then all bets are off the table. If ya know what's good fer ya, you'll tell me where Crimson is, or the very least, where my team is!"

Jessie pressed her hands together nervously. "He left early…" she whimpered, "He went home… I don't know anything about your team, or if he's responsible, but he did ask that I make you leave if you come back."

"You an' what army?!"

"I'll get one of the bigger customers if I have to!"

Vector couldn't help but chuckle at this. He then turned around and cupped his hands to his large mouth. "YO!" he shouted, "Anyone interested in a lil' croc wrestlin' here? Th' bigger th' better!"

Almost immediately did the entire room rush at him. Jessie hid behind the bar to avoid getting pulled in, as Vector punched, kicked, threw off, and basically made mince-meat out of any and all the patrons who challenged him. It didn't take very long at all, and almost the entire room was either lying unconscious on the ground, or quietly moving back to their tables and returning to their drinks, knowing better than to press their luck.

Vector smirked over at Jessie. "You were sayin'?"

"Please!" Jessie cried, "Bry-uh, Crimson asked that I make you leave! You can't stay here! I'll call the police if I need to!"

The croc nodded. "Sure. Go ahead," he said, "While yer at it, tell 'em yer aidin' in a kidnapping, and possibly much worse."

Jessie stayed where she stood, her whole body trembling, and she looked away. "Just… what will it take to make you leave..?"

Vector stepped behind the bar and approached her. "Just tell me where Crimson Shadow's at."

"I told you… He went home."

"And where IS this home o' his?"

"I..." Jessie grabbed at her crossed arms, much in a way that Espio was doing earlier, "I don't remember…"

Running out of patience, Vector then snagged Jessie by the shoulders and began shaking her wildly. "I ain't puttin' up with any games, y'hear?!" he shouted, "Tell me or else I'll-"

He suddenly stopped once he heard a whimper come from her. Her eyes were shut tight, jaw clenched, as if she were fearing the worst.

God, what kind of an idiot was he? How could he threaten her and shake her down like this?! It suddenly dawned on Vector that Jessie was one of Crimson Shadow's victims…

He let go of her shoulders. "Look… I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said, "But I really need ya to work with me here. I won't tell Crimson you told me anything. But I need to know where he is. He's got a young girl, and my boys, held captive. I've gotta find them and save 'em."

"I… I'm sorry," Jessie gasped, "I can't help you…"

"Why?"

"You don't know what he'll do to me if I don't do what he says!" she cried, "He'll… he once…. He did…. Oh God!" she buried her face into her hands and started weeping. "I'm sorry… I just can't help you…"

A few patrons approached the bar, either for a drink, for curiosity's sake, or maybe even both. Vector took a deep breath, then took Jessie by the hand and led her past the doors to the back room. "C'mon," he said, "Let's talk privately, shall we?"

"Hey, what about our drink orders?!" one chameleon shouted, only to be ignored.

"Jessie…" said Vector, once they were away from the obnoxious noises of the drinking area, "Crimson Shadow hurts you too, doesn't he?"

Jessie grabbed at her arms again, "He doesn't just hurt me…" she mewed, "He does all sorts of things… It used to be real bad when I was locked in his basement…"

"His basement?" said Vector.

The female chameleon nodded. "At his house…"

"So ya do know where he lives!"

Jessie shook her head. "I don't remember the address, or how to get there… I've been trapped there almost two years. It was only a few months ago that he took me out and stuffed me at this tavern. When we're closed, I sleep in the back room… I'm not allowed to step foot outside this place."

"Suppose I drove you around the neighborhood," said Vector, "Would you be able to remember where his house might be?"

Jessie turned away, clutching her arms tighter. "I can't leave! I can't risk it…"

She felt the crocodile's large hand softly be placed on her shoulder. "Jessie… I'm sorry Crimson hurt you. If you help me, I'll make sure he never hurts you, or anyone else again. But ya gotta help me!"

Jessie remained unmoved, other than a few tears dropping down her cheeks.

"I know yer scared… Marcie might be scared too. She's only thirteen. She's locked up by him someplace. And so are my friends, Espio and Charmy. Espio…" Vector lowered his head, "He hasn't told me any of this, but I have a feeling he was one of Crimson's first victims. He is his cousin after all…"

"Cousin..?" Jessie turned back slightly, "Bryce told me about his younger cousin. Only his name was Nage… They became intimate when Nage was only five. Bryce told me it was the best sex Nage had ever gotten, but he ran away from home a year later to find more people to… 'screw'…. And basically whore himself out to the world."

Vector's fist tightened in rage. "That's a straight up lie right there," he growled, "Espio… or Nage… always keeps to himself. Doesn't share a whole lotta info 'bout himself. Keeps a low profile, and a level head. When we aren't solvin' cases or arguing over stupid crap, he's either ninja trainin' or meditatin'. But one look at Crimson, he practically lost his shit. Got reduced to a near-crying mess. Dunno what happened, or what was goin' through his head at that moment, but I know this much… That was no guy who had the best sex as a child, nor did he 'whore himself out to the world.'"

Jessie lowered her head. "I had a feeling Bryce was stretching the truth…" she muttered, "He's never honest."

"Then why ya defending him?"

"It's my stupid fault I'm out here," she spat, "I thought Crimson cared more about me than my own parents did. They never treated me right, but I'd take them over this creep any day! I thought he was good… That he really cared… But over time, he changed. Or maybe, he stopped pretending to be what I thought he was…"

"Then stand up against him!" Vector pumped a fist, "You can still change things!"

"What's the point..?" Jessie sighed, "Crimson said it himself… I'm not worth anything. Anything bad that happens is because of me, and he's right. I left a somewhat decent home thinking Crimson cared about my best interests, and I become nothing more than his whipping girl… His sex slave… I don't deserve to make things right for myself…"

"Jessie, that ain't true," said Vector, "And listen, regardless what you think is true or not, yeh can't forget that Crimson's doing this to other girls… and even young boys! Marcie's mother is going sick with worry. Espio's relivin' his worst nightmares. And Charmy… Oh God, I don't even wanna think about what might happen to Charmy!" He pressed his hands together, "Jessie, please… Help me! If not fer yerself, then for the other people Crimson's hurtin'. Don't let them go through the same pain you had to go through…"

Jessie turned around to face Vector. She was silent for a moment, then lifted her head. "Will you protect me?"

Vector raised his fist to his heart. "With my life!"

The female chameleon nodded. "There's a free public directory kiosk at the supermarket downtown," she said, "Gives the addresses and locations of everyone in Rainbow Valley, alive and dead. Crimson Shadow's address is listed, but not under that name. His real name is Bryce the Chameleon."

Vector grinned. "Awesome. Let's go!" He turned to walk back out, but stopped and looked back, noticing Jessie wasn't following. "You comin'?"

Jessie grabbed at her arms. "I don't know… I can't leave. I'm too scared…"

Vector stepped back, putting an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Jessie," he said, "He won't hurt ya. Not anymore. If he tries, he's gonna hafta get through me first."

Jessie gave a slow nod. "Okay…"

As they passed the doors and headed up front, several patrons started shouting out towards Jessie. "Hey bitchface!" one shouted, "While you were suckin' that croc cock, I've been sittin' here thirsty as hell! Get me another beer! NOW!"

Vector took hold of Jessie's shoulder and continued escorting her towards the exit.

"Hey, dumbass, I'm talkin' to ya!" the customer shouted, "Get yer ass back here!" He gave chase and reached out to grab her, only to hand his hand snagged by the large crocodile walking by her.

"Back off," he growled, "She's with me!"

"She works here," sneered the customer, "We all get a turn with her."

"Not anymore," Vector shoved the customer away and continued out.

"What about our drinks?!" cried another patron.

Vector turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth once more, "Free refills!" he shouted, "Help yerselfs to the bar, boys!"

Just like that, there was a mad rush to the bar, people shoving and knocking each other to the unmanned taps. Vector chuckled to himself before leading Jessie outside and to his CUV.

 

 

Just as it was getting hot and heavy in the living room, Ham and Bone's "romantic encounter" was rudely interrupted by a slap on their heads with a newspaper. "Cut it out, you horndogs!"

The two jumped off each other quickly, and gazed up to see an impatient Crimson Shadow standing over them. "Oh! Boss!" Ham cried, "You're here!"

"Jeez, I thought you two were horning over Nage and his little baby bee," Crimson groaned.

"Just getting warmed up," Bone chuckled.

Crimson narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'll say… So warm it's getting hot in here…. So hot your brains are fried. You left the DOOR UNLOCKED!"

Both Ham and Bone cringed at each other, then prepared for the worst.

Crimson however rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood," he said, "At least you did something right. Nage's downstairs like I ordered, right?"

"Yes sir!"

The dark-scaled chameleon gave an evil smile. "Wonderful. Good job. Now go ahead and have some fun with that little bee. I'm going down to, well, 'reacquaint' myself with Nage."

__  
-  
TEN YEARS AGO  
-  


Just like any other night, Nage was sent to bed in the very same bedroom he was forced to share with his older cousin, Bryce. He was never allowed to sleep anywhere else. "I put a perfectly good bed in there for you to use, so you better use it!" his aunt Maya hissed.

Besides, even if he did try to sleep elsewhere, Bryce would always find him…

He curled his knees closely to his chest, trying to make himself as small and insignificant as possible

Fortunately, Bryce had went out that evening with some friends, and he hadn't come home yet. Maya did tell him to come home by midnight, but she was too lazy to stay up and wait for him, and was already in bed. Nage knew it was super late, and hopefully Bryce wouldn't come home until much later, if at all… Perhaps he could get a full night's sleep for once…

… Yeah like that would ever happen. Every night, Nage would go to bed in fear. Fear of what Bryce would do. Sometimes Bryce would go to bed with him, under the ruse that he wanted to go to bed early, but would really be up putting Nage through all sorts of hell. Other times, Bryce would come home late. Even then Nage rarely was able to sleep, since he'd be awake fearing his abusive cousin coming come to do the usual…

Though he wasn't sure what time it was, Nage was pretty sure it was way late. Past midnight. WAY past midnight… Maybe Bryce wasn't coming home tonight?

The fear still lingered, but Nage closed his eyes, trying to force himself to get some sleep…

His eyes popped open at the sound of the bedroom window opening. He shook in fear as he heard Bryce stumble into the window, crashing into his bed, and slowly rolling out and making his way to Nage's.

_'Oh no…. oh no…'_ Nage thought to himself, _'Please don't hurt me… Not tonight… Please…! I just want to sleep… I… want to get out of here…! Why won't someone help me..?'_

"H'llo, Nage…" the younger chameleon heard Bryce slur, "Sorry I'm late… Had a mad party t'night… Didn't ferget about you, though…"

Bryce climbed into Nage's bed. Nage could feel his putrid breath on the back of his neck. Clearly the teen had been drinking. Nage tightened his body, trying to shield himself the best to his ability, but Bryce always found a way to break through…

He started by caressing the little boy's body. Nage knew better than to fight back. The one time he did, he suffered a broken arm, and was threatened much worse if he were to try it again… So he had no choice but to let Bryce do whatever he wanted…

….

_*snoooooooore…*_

Nage loosened up slightly. Bryce was so drunk, he had actually fallen asleep!

Somewhere, someone had answered his prayer!

Until when..? He could sleep better knowing he had the night off from any abuse, but what will come tomorrow? And the next night? And every night after that for what many more years?

Nage's attention was suddenly caught by the curtain, blowing in the wind. Bryce had left the window open!

He had attempted to run away once, but it was foolishly during the day, when a good samaritan called his aunt and she sent Bryce to pick him up. He received a verbal lashing from Maya, and an even worse punishment from Bryce…

But this was the middle of the night! Everybody was asleep. There was less of a chance someone would find him wandering around town and bring him back. He could get away further, maybe reach a place where no one would recognize him. Bryce had forgotten to close the window, and he was too drunk to stop him. He had to take this chance…

Slowly and carefully, he took Bryce's arm and tried to slide out from underneath. In response, Bryce clutched harder. He was trapped…

But after a few minutes, he was snoring in deep sleep once more. Nage attempted to slide out again. Once he was free, Bryce felt around, trying to find his little cuddle toy. Crap, what if he woke up?! On a whim, Nage reached over and grabbed his pillow, then stuffed it under Bryce's arm. The teen chameleon pulled it closer, and soon fell back into slumber.

Letting out a breath, Nage then crawled over and retrieved his shoes and gloves. What else should he bring? Food? Money? There was no way a six-year old could survive long without essentials…

Then again, if he left the room, chances are while Bryce may not wake up, his Aunt Maya or grandmother would, and see to it he goes right back to his room… maybe even shut the window! He couldn't risk it… He would just have to leave, and find a way to get what he needed once he was out…

After putting his gloves and shoes on, Nage carefully made his way to Bryce's bed, climbed up, and clambered through the window. Fortunately, Bryce's room was on the first floor, so it was only a small drop, which he was able to land on his feet for. He quickly raced across the lawn, giving one last look to the house he considered his hellhole…

He was not going to miss this place. And he was sure as hell was willing to take what would come out in the real world as opposed to this so-called 'home'…

_-_  
PRESENT  
\- 

That's right…

Espio remembered it all now… When things were at its bleakest, he took action. He did what he had to do to save himself, rather than rely on some outside force to rescue him.

Over those years, since becoming a ninja AND a detective, he had grown much stronger and much more resilient.

Things were bad now, but he knew he had to act to save himself, Charmy, and Marcie. No more dwelling on past fears. He had to gain control of himself if he were to overcome this situation. Meditation would help, but with Bryce possibly coming at any moment, he couldn't afford to waste a single second. He was just going to have to force himself to remain calm and assess.

Taking several deep breaths, Espio was finally able to regain himself, and brainstormed many options how to free himself. His ankles and wrists were still bound tightly by duct tape. If he could reach his kunai knives or throwing stars, he could cut himself out easily, but with his wrists bound, he couldn't pull them out of his wrist gears.

He rubbed his head, trying to think, and his hand brushed against his horn… His horn! It wasn't sharp, but it was plenty hard and pointed enough to poke through tough material. He raised his arms and shoved his horn as hard as he could through the center, ramming as much as possible, until finally the tape broke and his wrists were free. He threw off the excess duct tape, and was able to pull out a kunai, using it to rip open the tape bounding his ankles.

He got up to his feet, and felt his way around the dark room, trying to find a light. He moved his hands across the wall, until finally he came across a light switch and hit it. The room was suddenly bathed in a florescent light. Espio closed his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sudden brightness, and then reopened them…

The first thing he saw was a shackled, naked teen gecko. Her arms and ankles were cuffed to the wall, and she had a ball-gag in her mouth. Upon seeing Espio, she quickly turned her head away in fright.

Espio approached the teen. "Are you Marcie?" he asked.

In response, Marcie glanced over at the chameleon, eyes still filled with fear.

"My name is Espio," he continued, kneeling down in front of her to face her directly, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

The teen was still frightened, but she turned towards Espio a bit more.

"I know…" Espio sighed, "I'm not at a good start. I got myself captured here as well… But I promise, I will find a way out of this place, and I will save you. You have my word."

While Marcie's body still shook in fear, she turned her head to face Espio full on, as if giving him her trust.

Espio nodded. "Let's try to free you first," he said, as he reached over and removed her ball-gag.

Marcie took a deep breath. "Thank you…" she spoke.

"Don't thank me yet," said Espio, "We've still got to find a way out of this-"

KER-EAK.

The chameleon froze at the sound at the door opening behind him. Slowly, he turned around…

And all his bravado had dropped.

"Hello, Nage…"

Crimson Shadow… Bryce… stood at the doorway menacingly. He gave a seductive, evil grin. "Did you miss me, cousin?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Homecoming” Chapter 9  
> Written by: Toni the Mink  
> All official Sonic characters © SEGA  
> Bryce, Ham, & Bone the Chameleons © Psychedelic Hurricane (AKA Jenna)  
> Jessie © Toni the Mink  
> Yakisoba-sensei © yuski

Though it was across town, Vector made it to the supermarket that Jessie mentioned about in a short amount of time, given the fact that he was going way beyond the allowed speed limit. Once he parked by the building (via another half-assed parking job), Jessie told him where she remembered the directory kiosk being inside, but chose to wait in the car for him.

So Vector rushed inside and looked left and right, high and low for it. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for him to spot it, right by customer service like Jessie had said. He pushed past a few customers, making his way to the kiosk, and punched in the info he needed.

**“Bryce the Chameleon”.**

After a few moments of loading, one search result came up: **“114 Autumn Way, Rainbow Valley”.**

Perfect!

Vector hit the print button, ripped out the paper, and proceeded to race back outside to his car.

“Jessie?” he asked as he opened the driver’s door and got in. He was perplexed that she seemed to have disappeared… He knew chameleons could change their scale colors, even match their surrounding environments, but he always thought the entire invisible thing was something only Espio knew how to do…

“Sorry… Here I am,” Jessie answered, climbing up from under the dashboard. “I just didn’t want to risk being noticed by someone…”

Vector shut the door behind him and handed her the paper with Bryce’s address. “Hold this,” he ordered, “I snatched a map on the way out. Forgot to see if it was free or if I need to pay, but I’ll worry about that later. Right now all that matters is that I find-“

“I know where this street is!” Jessie suddenly chirped.

Vector’s eyes widened, “You do?!”

Jessie nodded. “Autumn way! Yes! Up the road, exit left, then keep straight until you find Indigo Lane…”

“Okay, fine,” said Vector as he started the car and threw it in reverse, “Tell me on the way!”

And he sped through the parking lot back onto the road, not caring a great deal just how dangerous he was driving.

 

 

Ham and Bone were nearly jizzling with excitement just approaching the bedroom that they had stashed Charmy in. Ham rubbed his hands together. “I can hardly wait,” he drooled, ”I’m gonna make that cute little bee squeal like a pig!”

“I prefer the oral treatment,” Bone grinned as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open, “Oh little beeeee,” he sang, “It’s time to plaaay!”

They both stepped inside, and Ham closed the door behind him. They looked around. There was nothing and no one here, save for the dirty old spring mattress in the corner. The two chameleons looked over at each other. “Where’d he go?” asked Ham.

“He couldn’ta gone anywhere,” Bone searched around, “We locked the door, and that window’s cemented shut.”

Ham looked around himself, and his eyes came across the bifolding closet doors. He cautiously stepped a little closer, and could hear a faint humming noise, like wings flapping on an insect. The big chameleon grinned. “Where, oh where could you be hiding, little bee?” he mused, stepping up to the doors and taking hold of the handles, “Could you be in…” He swung them wide open, “HERE?!”

***STING***

Ham let out a blood-curling scream as he grabbed at his eye and Charmy dove past. Bone rushed to his side. “Ham, are you okay?!” he cried.

“NO!” Ham screamed, “That little shit stung me right in my eyeball!”

“Look at me! Let me see it.”

“Forget about me!!” Ham shouted, “Don’t let him get away!!”

Bone turned to see the bedroom door had swung open, and their prisoner had made a run for it. The slender chameleon ran out to give chase.

 

Espio couldn’t move. His entire body had frozen in fear as his malicious older cousin stepped towards him, with that same, evil look on his face he had whenever he wanted his way with him in the past.

He tried to get away, but his legs had somehow forgot how to move, and he just stood there, his entire body shaking, his breath growing faster and faster, until he had lost it completely.

No…! How could this be happening?! He ran away! He didn’t want to come back! He didn’t want to go through any of this ever again! Dear lord, why can’t he move?! Run, you idiot, RUN!

“We didn’t get a chance to say hello back at the tavern,” Bryce cooly said with a smirk. “I’ve miss you. You were always my favorite toy, after all.”

Bryce had gotten right up to Espio’s face. The smaller chameleon tried to move away, but ended up tumbling to his knees in fright.

“What’s wrong?” Bryce knelt down to Espio’s level, “Too excited to stay on your feet? Is this an invitation to let you service me?”

“N… n… ngh…!” Espio tried to speak, but he couldn’t even form the words.

Bryce reached over and brushed the back of his fingers across Espio’s cheek. “You should’ve known better than to run away,” he spoke, “You know sooner or later you’d wind back up in my clutches.” He suddenly reared back and slapped Espio hard across the face. The ninja went sprawling to the ground, too engulfed with fear and anxiety to fight back.

Bryce wasted no time pushing Espio’s shoulders to the ground, pinning him as he positioned himself on top. “Now I have to punish you. How long have you been gone for? Ten years? I’m going to have to make up for a lot of lost time, aren’t I?”

Espio’s entire body shook badly. He couldn’t get any oxygen inside, and nothing wanted to work. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t even breathe. All he could do was relive the painful memories of when he was a child, inside that bedroom, every night, every touch, every bit of pain and fear…  
Bryce leaned his mouth closer to Espio’s ear. “You should know by now…” he said in a harsh whisper, “Always and forever, you will be my slave, Nage…”

_Nage…_

Just that one word… That former name… That was all it took to somehow trigger an important memory.

 

_ **NINE YEARS AGO** _

 

The small and stout dragon, with a long white beard, thick glasses, and dark green scales, sat at the small table in his dining area. Across from him was his pupil, a young chameleon with fuchsia-colored scales.

The dragon puffed on his pipe. “You’ve learned a lot in just one year, Mura-mono,” he spoke, “I do believe you are ready for ninja schooling.”

The chameleon bowed his head. “Thank you, Yakisoba-sensei,” he said, “I couldn’t have learned so much without you.”

“You have indeed become stronger,” Yakisoba continued, “You are much different than the young, sick boy Cori brought here. Even your mannerism has changed.”

The chameleon closed his eyes and smiled.

“Tomorrow, come the entrance test, I shall be your sponsor.”

“Thank you, sensei.”

“There is just one problem…”

The chameleon glanced up curiously. Yakisoba removed his pipe. “What on Mobius do we call you?” He gave another puff, “I’ve been calling you nothing but ‘Purple One’ for the past year. It has occurred to me that you never gave us your name.”

The chameleon looked away, slightly worried.

“Young one, are you afraid that I will send you back after I learn who you are?”

“No… sensei,” the child quietly answered, “I’m sorry. I know I can trust you… It’s just…” he sighed shamefully.

“Your name reminds you of your hardships, is that it?”

The chameleon looked back slightly. “… Nage.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Nage… I come from Rainbow Valley. But I don’t wish to return. Ever.”

Yakisoba took a long puff from his pipe as he mulled something over in his mind. “Hm… Nage is the name of the little boy who was brought to Dragon Island, battered, sick and in need of a new start in life. Since then, you have become much stronger and you have overcome such obstacles that someone of your age should have to endure. You have come out of it as a new person. Therefore, I believe you should have a new name.” The dragon rubbed at his beard. “I wonder… What should that name be?”

Nage thought it over. He could only think of one name that inspired him, and that he could be proud of. “Espio.”

“Espio?”

The young chameleon nodded. “My mother had told me many stories of my father. He was an undercover detective, and one of the best to ever live. He died on the job when I was still in my egg. But I’ve always wanted to be a great detective like he was… His codename was ‘Espio’.”

He held his head high and smiled proudly. “Therefore, from now on… My name is **Espio the Chameleon.”**

 

\--------

 

Bryce barely got the chance to penetrate when his “slave” suddenly whipped around and slashed his face with a kunai knife. “ _GET OFF OF ME!!!_ ” Espio screamed. 

Bryce tumbled back, shocked at the sudden attack, then rubbed his face. Seeing a streak of blood on the back of his hand, he then grew furious. “How dare you attack your master..!”

Espio tightened his grip on his knife, and he seethed ferociously. “You are no master of mine,” he spoke through grit teeth, “And I am NOT your slave! I am no longer your victim… I am a ninja, determined to deliver justice. Know this as I _pound the stuffing out of your face!”_

Bryce couldn’t help but laugh. “Give me a break,” he said, “You’re so pathetic! You’re just a weak little bitch, and your purpose is to satisfy my needs. If you try to attack me again, I _will-_ “

*POW!*

Espio had enough and raced in, slamming his fist hard across Bryce’s cheek. The darker-scaled chameleon staggered over, and Espio went in for another hit, but his opponent reared back and struck a punch of his own.

“Okay, so you learned to fight,” spat Bryce, “Big deal. I’ve always knew. I learned a lot of the streets. And you know what? I’ve picked up a few new things.” He ran in and threw a lightning-fast left hook, then right, then forward punch followed by a high kick…

… Espio evaded each attack with ease. Once Bryce’s kick was in the air, the ninja dove in and rammed his horn in the thug’s gut, knocking him flat on his back. “You may be strong,” said Espio, “But what I learned is something you don’t pick up on the street.”

“Too bad!” Bryce shouted, suddenly whipping out his gun and firing his remaining three shots…

But Espio was able to dodge the first bullet whilst throwing his ninja stars to deflect the remaining two. He then threw his kunai at Bryce’s hand, slicing it through and dropping the gun.

“Aigh!!” Bryce grabbed his injured hand, “You bastard! I’m gonna fucking kill you for that!!”

“Not if I kill you first!!” Espio tackled the older chameleon. Bryce threw him off, but Espio jumped back on, throwing as many hits as he could. Bryce punched back, but ultimately, it was Espio’s advanced ninja skills that overpowered Bryce’s subpar martial art skills.

However, despite clearly overpowering Bryce, Espio still couldn’t stop himself from continuously punching in his face, over and over…

 

 

“There it is!” Jessie pointed ahead, “Autumn Way, coming up on our right- EEEE!!!” she held on for dear life as Vector made a quick, sharp turn onto the street, nearly resulting in the CUV flipping over. “Will you please slow down??”

“No can do,” Vector replied, doing the exact opposite and speeding up, “I ain’t normally this reckless a driver, but my team’s in danger! I gotta do what it takes to reach ‘em in time!”

“Assuming we survive the drive to begin with…” Jessie glanced ahead worriedly, and suddenly spotted a familiar maroon-colored van in a driveway. “That’s it! That’s his house! With the van!”

Vector immediately swerved towards the curb and slammed on the brakes, screeching to a halt in front of the house. He then shut off the engine and threw off his seatbelt, while Jessie remained seated, body shaking in fear. “Oh God…” she murmured, “I shouldn’t be here… He’s inside that house… If he sees me-“

“Just stay in the car,” Vector ordered, “Hide under the dashboard if ya want. I’ll be back.”

 

 

Charmy had flown down the hallway and made it in the living room. His eyes came across the front door, but as he started his way out, he immediately stopped in his tracks. _I can’t leave yet… Espio’s downstairs, behind that bookcase! I gotta get him first…_

“Get over here, you little shit!”

Charmy didn’t even look behind himself and took off once more as Bone barreled behind him, trying to snag him out of mid-flight. The bee, however, was too quick and maneuvered side to side with ease as well. As he rounded the corner from the dining room to the kitchen, he felt something whack his helmet, but bounce off to the floor. Bone ran over to the object and picked it back up, and Charmy could see it was his pocket knife. These guys were worse than he could’ve imagined!

“I swear to God,” Bone hissed, “I’m gonna cut you up all over the place and stick it in every wound I make!” 

Charmy didn’t understand what any of that meant, but he wasn’t the least bit concerned as he made his way down the steps towards the basement. Once downstairs, he made a bee-line right to the nearby bookcase, and felt in the back. Something back here made it open… but what? Finally, his hand came across what felt like a lever, but as he grabbed hold, it felt like it was stuck. It was far too heavy for him to lift…

But he had to leave, once he heard Bone jump down and scream, racing towards him with his knife. He swung, but Charmy flew over his head past his reach. He headed back up the stairs, when suddenly-

*BANG!*

He didn’t know what exactly hit him in the back, but it was hard enough to knock him down and leave his back in pain. He looked back to see that it was a big book from the case that Bone had thrown… and suddenly had to scramble back to his feet as the slender chameleon once again gave chase up the stairs after him.

Charmy wasn’t as fast on foot as he was with his wings, but he managed to stay out of Bone’s reach. He was still uncomfortably close, however. He tried to flutter his wings, but his back was in such pain, he couldn’t get any leverage. He kept trying though, even jumped in the air. “C’mon… fly! Fly!!”

“GOTCHA!!!”

That jumping around, however, slowed Charmy down a bit for Bone to snag him by the back of his best, and ram him into the wall, holding him up by the shoulder.

“You got a lot of nerve attacking my friend Ham the way you did,” the chameleon snarled, “He’s probably blind in that eye forever now.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Charmy mewed, shaking all over.

“No you’re not!” Bone spat, holding out his pocket knife and pointing the blade dangerously close to Charmy’s eye, “I’m going to make mincemeat outta you… But first, how about I take YOUR eye out too? An eye for an eye. Would you like that?”

Charmy shook his head wildly.

“Too bad!” Bone reared back the knife and jabbed it at Charmy’s face…

….But before it could strike him in the eye, Bone’s hand was caught. The chameleon glared up, and gulped in fear as Vector stood over him, his hand clutching Bone’s tightly, and giving a fearful snarl. “Uh oh…”

The crocodile then lifted Bone up and slammed him rock-hard fist into his face, sending him flying across the room, striking the wall, and crumbling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Charmy was dropped to the ground, and he ran over to Vector, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Vector!!” he chimed, “You found us!!”

Vector bent down, looking Charmy over, checking for injuries. “Charmy, you okay?”

The bee nodded. “Yeah. Thanks to you!”

Vector looked around. “Where’s that other lug-“

BAM! Out of nowhere, Vector was tackled by Ham and thrown to the ground. Almost immediately did the large chameleon throw his hammy hands around the croc’s throat and pressed as hard as he could. Vector struggled, kicking, squirming, and trying to pry his hands off, but Ham was surprisingly strong as he was brainless.

“You son of a bitch..!” Ham snarled, “Nobody hurts Bone like that! Except maybe the boss, but this time, Bone didn’t do anything to deserve that!”

Though he was being choked, Vector still managed to give Ham a look that practically said, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Don’t look at me like that!!” Ham shouted, pressing harder on Vector’s throat, “You’re bee friend stung my eye out! I might never be able to see out of it again! After I strangle you, I’m gonna strangle him next, then beat and rape the hell out of his battered body, and then-“

*STING!*

“Aiigh!!” Ham threw his head back, after Charmy stung the back of it after having climbed up the coffee table and fly up as much as he could. The bee tumbled backwards, and Ham twisted around ferociously. “That does it!!” he screamed at the little boy, “I’m gonna squash you once and for all, you goddamn-“

*SMASH!*

Vector had smashed a large vase on Ham’s head. The large chameleon dropped to his knees and fell forward, unconscious.

The croc wiped his forehead as his regained his breath. “Whew… Charmy, grab the scrawny one. I’ll drag the big guy, and we’ll lock ‘em up somewhere.”

“There’s a bedroom down the hallway,” Charmy pointed, “They locked me in there earlier. They won’t get out.”

The two dragged the thug chameleons down the hall, threw him into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut, locking it afterward. Vector clapped his hands up and down. “That takes care of that trash,” he muttered, “Now where’s Espio?”

Charmy gasped. “He’s downstairs!” he cried, “Behind the bookcase! Come on, I’ll show you!”

The bee led the way through the house, into the kitchen, and down the steps to the basement. He pointed to the bookcase against the wall. “There!” he said, “There’s a lever behind that bookcase, and it opens up.” He came over and tried to reach for it, “I can’t pull it though…” he grunted, “It’s too heavy…”

“All right, stand back, I got it,” Vector nudged his way in, reaching behind the case and grabbing the lever. He pulled back, and the bookcase swung open with ease. Inside, there was a small foyer, and another door inside. Vector and Charmy stepped through, but upon reaching the door, they could hear a strange noise… Like something was being smacked over and over, complete with a sickening squish sound… Vector didn’t know what was happening, and he was afraid to know… but he knew whatever was happening, Charmy should not be seeing such a thing…

“Charmy, go upstairs and call the police. Pronto!”

“But what about Espio??”

_“Do it now!!!”_

Uh oh… Charmy recognized that tone. That wasn’t a ‘Charmy yer annoyin’ me, do what I say or I’ll stick you in my mouth!’ order… That was definitely more of a ‘Charmy this is way too intense for you so you need to stay out of the way!’ kind of order… With that in mind, the bee nodded, and took off the other direction and up the stairs.

Vector turned back to the door, bracing himself for the worst… He could think of one thing that was happening behind there, and if it was what he thought it was, he needed to stop bracing himself and actually get in there to stop it! So he twisted the knob and forced himself inside.

Fortunately, it wasn’t what he thought was going on… However, it was just as bad. Espio was in the far corner of the room, on top of a dark-maroon scaled chameleon, slamming his bloody-stained fist into his opponent’s face (or what used to be his face) over and over, and not letting up once.

“Espio, stop!” Vector shouted, running over and grabbing his fist before he could land any more hits.

Espio glared over at the crocodile with almost a deranged look in his eyes, sending shivers down Vector’s spine. There were rare times that the cool-headed Espio could get upset about something, but he had never once seen him this angry, almost to the point of insanity.

“Let go of me, Vector..!” he seethed.

“Esp, stop!” Vector pleaded, still holding his fist tightly, “He’s had enough. You’ll kill ‘im!”

“He deserves to die!” Espio snapped, “After everything he had put me through! What he tried to do to me, what he did to Marcie, what he did to possibly many other victims, what his thugs are doing to Charmy-“

“Charmy’s fine! I promise!”

“How many can say the same?!” cried Espio, “I sure has hell can’t!! This bastard stole my innocence! My humanity! My dignity! And he takes pleasure demeaning those weaker than him!!” He struggled to pull his fist away from Vector’s grasp, “He cannot be allowed to live!!!”

_“Espio!!!”_ Vector grabbed the chameleon by the shoulders and shook his wildly, “Get a hold of yerself!! This ain’t you!”

Espio fiercely pulled away. “You know nothing about me!!!”

“Okay, you’re right, I don’t!” Vector shouted, “You never told me much of anything! ‘Cept that yer a ninja who was trained on Dragon Island. But I know this much…” He took Espio by the shoulders again, but softly this time. “You were raped as a child by yer asshole of a cousin over there. But yeh got away and saved yerself. You became a powerful ninja after that. You let others believed you were the strong, silent type, but really, you were just trying to keep mum ‘bout what happened before you got to Dragon Island…”

Espio grit his teeth. “Are you insinuating that I am just a weak victim??”

“That ain’t what I’m sayin’, Esp,” said Vector, “I’m sayin’ you left behind what you once were, and you became a new person… Someone who believes in honor and justice. Yer right… I don’t know a whole lot ‘bout you, but the Espio I do know shows mercy and compassion, and may want to destroy evil, but doesn’t do it by bein’ evil himself.”

“Evil..? Evil?!” Espio shouted, “That creature defiled me and so many innocent children, and _I’m_ evil?! How dare you begin to assume that-“

“Espio, _look!_ ” Vector pointed to Bryce, laying on the ground, his face badly smashed in and bloody as he struggled to breath. “He’s down… He ain’t gonna hurt you no more. It’s over. You’ve won.”

Espio glared at his badly beaten cousin, seeing clearly finally just how a bad a number he did on him… Vector was right. There was no way Bryce could even attempt to hurt him, or anyone, after this.

“It’s… over…” the chameleon repeated softly, “I’ve overcome him… I’ve defeated him… I won…” His shoulder shook slightly, as if he was suppressing a laugh. “I won… I’ve beaten him. He can’t hurt me anymore!” He then began chuckling. “It’s over! It’s finally over!!” His chuckling then turned into outright laughter. “What was I afraid of?! He was no match for me after all this time!! I’ve destroyed him!! Haaahahahaha!!!” He threw his head back and laughed harder, barely able to catch his breath, leaving Vector to stare rather worriedly.

“Um… Esp?”

The chameleon then fell forward, his hands supporting his upper body as his head hung low, and his laughter suddenly consisted of hucking and what sounded like some sobbing.

“Espio..?”

Finally, it didn’t sound like laughter anymore, and Vector could clearly tell that Espio was sobbing hysterically now. He wanted to slap him, only to get his senses back to normal, but at this moment, he figured he didn’t need to be hit… He just needed a friend.

Slowly, the croc reached out and put two supportive hands on the chameleon’s shoulders. After a moment, and having not be thrown or pushed off, he went in further, wrapping his arms around his ninja colleague in a comforting embrace. Neither one of them would ever had dreamed being in such a position together, but regardless, Vector held Espio tightly as the chameleon sobbed for a long while into the crocodile’s chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Homecoming” Chapter 10  
> Written by: Toni the Mink  
> All Official Sonic Characters © SEGA  
> Marcie © Toni the Mink  
> Bryce © Psychedelic Hurricane (AKA Jenna)  
> Cori the Mole © A-R-A-D-

They weren’t sure just how long they were sitting like that. It felt like an extraordinarily long time, but for all they knew, it may have been only five minutes while Espio finally let all his bottled up emotions outs and Vector just supported him…

Finally, Espio was able to collect himself and pull himself away from Vector, dragging himself across the room to wipe his eyes. Vector came over, “You all right?” he asked, “Anything I can do?”

“Just tend to Marcie…”

Vector glanced over his shoulder, finally noticing the shackled teen gecko on the wall. He immediately got up and approached her. “Oh hey… Sorry, didn’t mean ta ignore you there…”

Marcie only looked back at him silently, no real reaction. Clearly she had gone through a lot recently, on top of watching Espio’s beat the living crap out of Crimson Shadow, followed by his complete meltdown…

“S’ok, kiddo,” Vector knelt down and messed with her shackles, “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Crimson has the keys…” Marcie spoke quietly.

Vector turned to make his way over to Bryce’s badly smashed body… noticing Espio wasn’t around anymore. “Hey… did ya by chance see where my partner went off to?”

Marcie quietly shook her head.

Vector sighed, figuring Espio being by himself probably wasn’t a good idea at this moment… But he couldn’t worry about him right now. Marcie was shackled to that wall long enough, and who knows what was happening to her while she was shackled. She needed to be let free and gotten help. So he chose to tend to her and look for Espio later.

After unlocking her shackles, he wrapped a nearby blanket around her to cover herself, lifted her up, and took her upstairs to the living room. “I’ve got yeh,” he assured as tears started streaming down her cheeks, “Yer safe now.”

Charmy had just gotten off the phone as Vector came into the living room, carefully placing Marcie on the couch. “I called the police like you told me to,” the bee announced, “They’re sending some cops, and an ambulance too!”

“Good job, Charmy,” said Vector, “Hey, y’haven’t seen Espio walk by, didja?”

Charmy nodded. “I was talking to the operator when he walked past, but didn’t say anything. I think he went outside.”

Outside… Great. Who knows how far he went? “Okay, listen,” Vector ordered, “I want ya to stay here and keep an eye on Marcie. I’ll go find Espio.”

Charmy nodded again as Vector headed outside. He walked over to Marcie, who was curled up on the couch with tears in her eyes. “Are you Marcie?” he asked.

The gecko glanced up at Charmy and gave a small nod.

“My name’s Charmy,” the little bee smiled, “Are you okay?”

Marcie responded by glancing back downwards.

Charmy frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I guess you aren’t…”

Marcie didn’t acknowledge him. But the boy suddenly grew optimistic again, “Hey, y’know your hired us to come look for you!” he said. Marcie glanced back up at him. “She was really sad when she told us you were missing,” Charmy continued, “She really misses you… I bet she’s gonna be so happy when we tell her we found you!”

Marcie slowly grew a smile on her face as tears fell down once more. “Thank you…” she spoke.

 

 

_“Espio!”_ Vector called out once he stepped outside.

“I’m right here…”

The croc turned around to see the chameleon sitting on the porch, back against the wall, staring downward. He wasn’t in his usual meditation stature, but rather one leg tucked in, the other stretched out, and an arm draped over his one leg. He was clearly mulling over a lot of things.

Vector gave a small sigh of relief, knowing he didn’t have to look far for him. He made his way over and sat down next to his friend. “How you doin’?”

Espio gave a low sigh. “I don’t know how to feel, to be honest…” he mulled, “I should be glad that this dark patch in my life is finally gone. But, at the same time…” he turned away, “I’m ashamed that I allowed it to control me for this long. I put this place… this part of my life… behind me, hoping to never have to confront it. I thought I could ignore it. That I could pretend it never happened and just start a new life as Espio the Chameleon, ninja and detective.”

He closed his eyes. “Had I simply confronted it… Had I even confided in my friends, those who I have even come to consider my new family… Had I simply come back here sooner… All this time I was afraid… and now I’ve found out I had nothing to be afraid of. Bryce had emotional control over me all this time, but by finally setting my fear of him aside, I was able to take him now almost instantly. If I had sooner simply put into motion what I have learned from becoming a ninja years ago, I could’ve taken care of him and properly moved on a long time ago.” He lowered his head shamefully, “And perhaps… Bryce wouldn’t never have been able to take on new victims.”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop ya right there, Esp,” said Vector, “Don’t you DARE blame yourself for what yer cousin did. Ain’t NONE of this is yer fault! He assaulted you… raped you… when you were just a lil’ kid. Y’did what ya had to do to save yerself. And look what came from it! You grew up, ya got stronger, ya made somethin’ of yerself. Ya made new friends, yer part of a team that helps people, ya even helped save the world at one time or another!

“Espio… you ain’t responsible for what yer cousin did. Not to you, not to Marcie, not to anyone else. Whether or not you had the power to stop him at any point don’t matter. He did really horrible stuff to you when you were just a kid… Makes sense that would freak you out enough to not wanna come back here and deal with it.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have ignored it and pretended this place never existed.”

“Don’t dwell on it, Esp,” said Vector, “No matter what happened to you before, it don’t define who you are now. Y’know who you are?”

Espio pulled up both legs and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on top. “Who?”

“Espio the Chameleon,” Vector smirked, “Ninja detective. The brains of Team Chaotix. And most important of all…” He placed a hand on the chameleon’s shoulder, “My best friend.”

Espio glanced up at the croc. “You mean it?”

Vector nearly laughed. “Do I mean it?? Course I mean it! I always mean what I say!”

Espio gave a small smirk. “That’s for sure…” He lowered his head. “Vector… I… I’m sorry.”

Vector raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for what?”

“You call me your best friend… But I’ve never shared with you the details of my past like you have. I’ve considered you, Charmy, even Mighty, the best friends I’ve ever had, even my family… but I was too shameful to tell you what happened to me. You always count on me for so much… I couldn’t bear the thought of you thinking less of me if you knew.”

“Espio, I could never think less of you,” said Vector, “You could murder someone in cold blood, and I’d still think you were one of the greatest people to be a part of my life.”

Espio smiled at this. He felt some tears rushing up, but rather than fight them back, he allowed them to fall, only wiping them away with his gloved hand. “Vector…”

“Hm?”

“… I think it’s time I told you all about myself.”

“Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I know…” Espio lowered his head with a smile, “But I want to.”

So he told him everything, starting with revealing his real name: Nage. His father, Detective Evan Chameleon, AKA “Espio”, died undercover before he was hatched from his egg, leaving him with only his mother Marabelle to raise him. He then talked about his Aunt Maya’s birthday party, when Bryce first tried to assault him, but he fought him off, resulting in the destruction of his favorite toy. Months later, unfortunately, his mother died of a heart disease, and he was sent to live with his aunt, grandmother, and as fate would have it, also Bryce…

For over a year, his life had become a living hell. Every night Bryce would seem to find a new way to torture, beat up, or straight up rape him. Despite the bruises all over his body, no one appear to notice or even care that Bryce was doing such monstrous things to the little six-year old. He once tried to tell his aunt, but she threatened never to say such malicious things about her son. Even his own grandmother wouldn’t believe him, assuring him that it was merely just “nightmares” and that he should just forget about it… Of course, Bryce would then threaten that if he ever tried to tell anyone else again, “Gramma would get the worst treatment of all...!”

So he was forced to deal with it, resigned to live the rest of his life in such a battered lifestyle… Until one night, luck gave him a chance to escape once and for all when a drunken Bryce came home and left the bedroom window open. He escaped, although with no money and no supplies, but managed to get away as far as he could…. And never returned to Rainbow Valley again…

 

** _TEN YEARS AGO_ **

****

Nage had been on his own for over a day now. Even he was impressed with how far he made it. Of course, it helped leaving in the dead of night where there was a slimmer chance of being seen, added to the fact that he stayed away from busy roads. He stuck to mostly the nearby forest, just hoofing it for as long as he could.

He didn’t come across any new towns or cities. It was all just trees and a small river. He drank a little from the river and continued on, but at one point his stomach was growling. He really wished he could’ve brought some kind of food with him, but he just didn’t want to risk waking up anyone in the house…

He did come across some bushes that had little small berries on them. Were they safe? Dangerous? Nage didn’t care… He was too hungry to consider details, and just hand a few handfuls. Momma used to tell him to rinse his fruits before eating to wash away any leftover bacteria, but the river was far behind him now, and he had absolutely no intention of going backwards…

He continued on. More trees, more rocks, more nature… But no sign of life. Where exactly was he heading anyway? He had no concept of direction at his age. Was this forest ever going to end? Oh well, as long as he was away from Rainbow Valley, far FAR away, he didn’t care where he was heading…

It was getting dark out. Nage had no place to sleep, nor did he have anything else to eat. Eating wasn’t an issue, however… His stomach was really bothering him. Was it those berries he didn’t wash off first?

The darker it got, the colder it became. Nage hugged his body tightly, shivering as he tried to press on with an aching belly, pained from both hunger and possibly indigestion… His knees shuddered, his body was freezing, and he was feeling rather light-headed… He needed to sit down. So he plopped himself next to a nearby tree and curled up into fetal position.

It was hard trying to sleep with a woozy head, painful stomach, and freezing body… But soon, despite feeling so cold, he felt his whole head getting warmer. He huddled himself closer to fight off the freeze, but he was still shivering violently. The only source of heat was from his head…

He wasn’t sure how long he was laying there. He knew hours had passed, seeing that the moon changed positions in the sky, but it almost felt like an eternity. Was he dying..? After all, how could a young child live out on his own like this? He didn’t have food or any other means to take care of himself…

Well… He’d rather die than go back living with Bryce…

_Mom… Dad… Maybe we can become a family again…._

“Hey!” a voice suddenly rang out, “Are you all right?”

Nage looked up, coming face to face with a dark figure, with only her eyes clearly shown. “AH!!” he cried, jumping up and backing away as far as he could go before bumping into the tree.

The figure held out her hands. “Whoa, whoa, it’s okay!” she cried, “I won’t hurt you. What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you lost? Where are your parents?”

Nage shuddered, but he could finally get a better look at the figure. She was a little older than him, maybe ten or eleven? She was completely dressed in black, save for her mid-section, and wore a headpiece that covered her whole face, except for her eyes. The only thing that stood out was a light-blue bow in the back.

She looked like she could be a ninja or something…

The ninja-like girl narrowed her eyes. “Are you going to answer me?”

Nage stayed quiet, remembering his last attempt at running away. Not only was it a brightly lit day, but he was also dumb enough to give out his name when someone asked him. He won’t make that mistake again… And he sure wasn’t going to tell her where he was from.

“If you tell me, I will help you. I promise.”

Nage shook his head… then fell over. He felt so woozy, just shaking his head ‘no’ was enough to take a lot out of him. The ninja leaned over him and picked up his shoulders. “What’s wrong with you?” She felt his forehead. “You’re burning up… Poor thing. You need medical attention.” She looked around herself, “I don’t know where the next town is… I can’t risk you being out here much longer. I guess I have no choice…”

She gently laid him back down, and then pulled out a scroll and opened it on the grass. She then lifted Nage into her arms and hopped into the scroll, and it felt as if they were teleporting away.

Nage couldn’t remember much of what happened afterwards, as he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters may come off as a bit "boring"... They are pretty "chatty", as it is mostly just Espio reliving his past memories. But it does shed some light into his dark, mysterious past. 
> 
> The idea of Espio having a dragon sensei comes from yuski from deviantart, though I made up most of the rules myself.
> 
> Cori the Mole is (c) A-R-A-D-
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder... Nage is Espio as a child.

“Uuuggh…”

Nage struggled to open his eyes. The world around him was bright and blurry. Did he die? Is this heaven?

“Take it easy, little one,” a female voice soothed, “You’re okay…”

A blurry figure walked into his line of sight. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision, and the figure became clearer. She was a nurse, and a reptile of some sorts… Nage wasn’t sure what kind of animal she was.

Nage glanced around all over the room. He had to have been in some kind of hospital. He was in a big bed with crisp, white sheets, a nearby counter held certain medical supplies, and even the air had the distinct odor of the usual disinfectant like most other doctor offices did.

And yet… it all seemed so different. There were picture of funny looking symbols, a few decors that looked “ancient”, and the nurse herself didn’t even dress like a usual nurse would. Instead, she was wearing long yukata (or a “Japanese Bathrobe” as Nage once called it, before being corrected by his mother) and instead of needles and a stethoscope, she was carrying herbs and diffusers. “Where am I..?”

“You’re in the medical house, on Dragon Island,” the nurse responded.

Nage blinked. “Dragon… Island?”

The nurse nodded. Nage squinted his eyes, taking a closer look at her. “So wait… that means you’re a…?!”

“A dragon?” said the nurse, “Yes I am.”

“Yaiiigh!!” Nage cried, trying to back away, but his body suddenly took its toll and ached all over. 

“Easy, easy!” the nurse held out to hands to calm him, “I’m not here to hurt you. If anything, I just saved you. You almost died. But I was able to cure you. However, you still need to rest.”

Nage slowly slid back into his bed. “What happened, anyway?”

There was a knock nearby. Nage looked over to see the door slide open (rather than swing out like the usual doors, man what a weird hospital!), and was surprised to see the same figure from the other night enter. This time, however, he could see her clearly. Given her hands and feet, she had to be a mole of some sorts, with light blue fur. Most of her body was covered, however, by a skin-tight maroon-colored outfit, accented with a light blue bow on the back of her head. The only part of her Nage could see were her big golden eyes. “How is he?” the ninja mole asked as she stepped inside the room.

The nurse gave a polite bow. “He’s doing better,” she replied before turning to Nage, “I suppose I musn’t take all the credit for helping you. Had Cori here not found you and brought you to me, you surely would have died in that forest.”

Nage turned to the mole, Cori. “You saved me?”

Cori wrapped her arms behind her back, “Well I couldn’t very well leave you there to die. You never did told me what you were doing all alone in the middle of nowhere in that hour.”

Nage grew quiet and dipped his eyes downward. If he mentioned even one word about why he left home or even where he came from, he’d surely be sent back there… He couldn’t risk opening his mouth.

Fortunately, the issue was dropped once the nurse turned to young ninja. “Cori, you should be worried about yourself!” she scolded, “Your intentions were good, but you also broke a very critical protocol! If your sensei catches wind of what happened, then-“

*BONK!*

“Owww!” Cori grabbed her head in pain after a wooden, gnarled stick smacked her on the back of her head. Nage leaned over the side of his bed for a better look, seeing a small, dark green-scaled dragon with a white beard and thick glasses stand near Cori, walking stick in hand. Though he had a rather “bored” looking expression on his face, Nage somehow had a feeling he was rather upset.

“Cori!” he growled, “I am very disappointed in you! You have broken a very sacred rule of ours… You brought an outsider to our secret island, without so much consulting with me first!”

Cori turned and bent a knee in front of him. “Forgive me, Yakisoba-sensei!” she cried, “But I had no choice! He was on death’s door, and I didn’t know where the nearest medical center was.”

“That is the purpose of a world tour!” Yakisoba grunted, “To learn the outer world and explore your surroundings, and become familiar with what is around you.”

“Master… With all due respect, with the little boy’s life on the line, I just didn’t have time to do a training exercise…”

“If I may, sensei…” the nurse interjected, “Cori had to make a judgement call. In my opinion, it was the right call. If she hadn’t brought him in when she did, the boy would be dead by now.”

“Dead, you say?” the smaller dragon glanced up at the nurse.

“Yes… He had severe food poisoning, and onset pneumonia.”

Nage lowered his head. He probably should’ve washed those berries after all…

Yakisoba stroked his beard, contemplating. “Hm… Very well, Cori. I will speak with the Dragon Council, and ask your punishment be lenient, given the circumstances…”

Cori bowed her head. “Thank you, sensei…”

*BONK!*

“Owww! Master!!”

“I’m still a bit bitter over it…” Yakisoba pointed to the door with his stick, “Off you go now!”

Sighing, Cori stood back up and walked out of the room, giving Nage a quick glance before disappearing.

“Now then, boy,” Yakisoba pushed up a chair and plopped himself on top, “Tell me… Why were you all alone in the forest, especially in that hour? Where did you come from? What happened? Tell us who you are…”

Nage once again kept quiet, not daring to let out one sound.

“Surely you must tell me something,” said Yakisoba, “My pupil put a lot on the line to save you. I think you owe us at least an explanation.”

The young chameleon wrung his hands nervously. Cori apparently was in a lot of trouble, just bringing him here so he wouldn’t die. He owed her for that… But what would happen if he revealed so much as his name? Would they look him up? Find out where he lives? Send him back? To Bryce??!

He remained quiet.

The dragon furrowed his eyebrows. “Listen, boy…” he grunted, “You are on sacred ground, a place not known to many. This is a gathering of dragons… Very few of other species have the privilege to even know about Dragon Island. You shouldn’t even be here. Cori should’ve spoken to me first, and even then I must get permission from the Dragon Council! Can you see now how serious this is?? Tell us where you are from… otherwise, we will have to drop you out in the middle of nowhere again! And this time, there will be no one to save you if you are sick again…”

Nage shuddered. “… It’s okay…”

Yakisoba raised an eyebrow. “That… was an empty threat, to get you to talk. We won’t really do that.”

The little boy turned his head away, “I’d rather die than go back home anyway.”

The elder dragon was silent, though his expression remained the same. Who knows what was going on in his mind?

“Yakisoba-sensei…” spoke the nurse, “A moment please?”

Yakisoba nodded, hopping off the chair and going to the corner of the room with her. They spoke quietly to each other for a moment. Nage couldn’t understand what they were saying, though were positive that it was about him. Were they going to make him leave? Send him home? Or… even kill him for being on this island illegally?

Whatever they planned to do… Nage didn’t care, just as long as they didn’t send him home!

Yakisoba then turned back and made his way back to the chair by Nage’s bedside. He puffed on his pipe a bit. “Mura-mono…” he muttered.

Nage blinked. “What?”

“It means ‘Purple One’,” the dragon replied, “According to the nurse, you came here not only sick… but battered. Scars, signs of badly healed wounds, all over your body… but mostly near your…”   
He trailed off, clearing his throat slightly. Nage knew, however, exactly what he meant.

“So your body is not only strained, but so is your mind, and your soul…”

Nage glanced away. “I… I don’t wanna talk about it…”

“And you don’t have to,” said Yakisoba, “You may stay on Dragon Island for now. I will speak with the Dragon Council about this, though I am sure they may be willing to allow it. Rest for now, little boy…”

The smaller dragon hopped off the chair. “For when you are fully at health once more, you will have to prove yourself worthy of staying on this island.”

“Really?” said Nage, “How?”

Yakisoba chuckled to himself. “You’ll find out soon.”

 

 

A Few Days Later….

 

“Do I have to go..?” Nage mewed as the nurse led him outside of the medical house.

“I’m sorry, little boy,” she replied, “But now that you’ve gotten better, it’s time to open your room for somebody who may really need it.”

Nage frowned. “But… what’s gonna happen? Where am I gonna go now?”

“You’re going to come with me, mura-mono.”  
Nage looked up. Standing before him was none other than Yakisoba-sensei himself. “I have spoken with the Dragon Council. They have granted permission for you stay at my home with me.”

“Really?!” Nage chimed, “Awesome!! Thank you! Thank you, Yakasoby!!”

*BONK!*

“Ow!” Nage grabbed his head, after the small dragon bopped him with his walking stick.

“Yaki-SobA!” he grunted, “Get it right next time!”

He raised an eyebrow once he heard a soft sniffle coming from the chameleon, and took a step closer. The boy’s eyes were watering, and his lips quivered. “You’re… not going to hurt me… Are you?” he whimpered.

Yakisoba sighed. “My apologies… I have forgotten that you have come from a broken home. Pain is something you are all too familiar with…”

Nage glanced over. “You know..?”

“The nurse told me about the many injuries she discovered on you. Clearly you had suffered much of a certain type of abuse…” Yakisoba stepped closer to Nage. The young chameleon was worried at first and stepped back, but before he knew it…

… Yakisoba had his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“It’s been awhile since someone has shown you affection, hasn’t it, mura-mono?”

Nage blinked, standing there dumbfounded for a moment… then let his arms drop, as well as tears. “It has…”

“You have nothing to worry about, child,” said Yakisoba, pulling back and facing him, “You are among a clan that promotes justice, peace, and most important… love.”

The chameleon grew a smile.

“Of course,” Yakisoba chuckled, “That doesn’t mean it’s peaches and cream from here on out. We ninja masters tend to be strict, tough, even at times dangerous.”

Nage suddenly grew worried again, but Yakisoba placed an around around his shoulder, puffing on his pipe once more. “But it is not to make you inferior, mura-mono. We do this to make you stronger.”

“Stronger?”

The dragon nodded. “Mura-mono… Have you ever considered becoming a ninja?”

“Ninja..?” Nage blinked, then waved his arms around wildly, “Like on those kung-fu movies?”

“Ha ha ha,” Yakisoba laughed, then suddenly pointed his walking stick right in Nage’s face. “No, son… REAL ninjitsu. The Dragon Council has allowed for you to stay with me… but ONLY under the condition that you become my new pupil. After all, if you are to stay here, you must prove your worth to them… as well as to yourself.”

“Hmm…” Nage had to admit… While he never once considered the idea of being a ninja warrior, the idea sounded pretty cool. And this Yakasoby… WAIT, Yakisoba… He really had some cool lines too. Maybe one day he could get so strong he could actually beat up Bryce..!

NO! Bryce was too frightening… Nage didn’t even want to remember him!!! Besides, after so many years, even if he becomes the greatest ninja since Naruto, who’s to tell what Bryce would learn in the meantime?? No… He was never going back to Rainbow Valley again. Ever! And if he can train to become a ninja, then that means he can stay on Dragon Island, away from the valley… And away from Bryce.

“I’ll do it!” Nage grinned, tightening his fists.

Yakisoba’s face remained expressionless, but Nage knew he was smiling. He clapped his hand on the chameleon’s shoulder and led him down the road. “We start training on Monday,” he said, “Tonight, however, we shall feast on beef ramen and onigiri!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Homecoming” Chapter 12  
> Written by: Toni the Mink  
> All Sonic Characters © SEGA  
> Yakisoba Ryu-sensei © yuski  
> Cori the Mole © A-R-A-D-  
> Bryce the Chameleon © Psychedelic Hurricane/Jenna

Nage had no idea was ‘onigiri’ or ‘ramen’ was… But that night, they became one of his most favorite meals of all time.

Surprisingly, even Cori was there to join their little feast. Along with allowing Nage to stay and train with Yakisoba, the Dragon Council also granted forgiveness to Cori for her actions, given the fact that she had followed her heart and best judgement in order to save an innocent life… a most notable and admirable act as a ninja. She was allowed to return to her world journey exercise, but she wanted to join her sensei and the young boy she rescued for dinner before she left the next day.

Cori had taken off her bow and hood mask so she could easily place the food in her mouth, and had even taught Nage how to use chopsticks. The little chameleon was not used to such different ways of dining, but by the end of the night, he had mastered the chopsticks and had used them to devour almost every onigiri on the plate.

‘Impressive,’ Yakisoba thought to himself, ‘If he can learn that quickly how to use chopsticks… I can only imagine how quick he will learn everything else.’

After dinner and a delectable dessert of mochi ice cream, the three continued sitting at the table for a long while. Cori talked about most of the things she had encountered on her world journey before coming across Nage. Yakisoba then explained all about Dragon Island to the little boy… A mysterious, magical island which for centuries was the home to many dragons, and kept the spirit of their culture alive, one which was the art of ninjutsu, a tactical form of martial arts and survival, as well as a following of a path of enlightenment. Throughout generations, the dragons passed along the techniques and skills of the ninja lifestyle and form, until one century, they learned a way to return to the outside world using magical scrolls. 

Seeing that the world was more dangerous than before, they did not allow outside access unless need be, and only the skilled ninja could go. As the years went by, the ninjas learned to adapt to the outer world, and started using a world journey as an exercise for growth.

Likewise, they also became aware of other species who held the potential and possibilities of learning the ninjutsu style. Though the idea was controversial at first, the native dragons eventually agreed that other species would be allowed to come to the island to train and become ninjas… ONLY, however, if they were proven to be worthy. Furthermore, one must consult their sensei first, then they must take their case to the Dragon Council for the final decision… To bring an unauthorized civilian to the island without permission would have grave consequences… Fortunately, Cori got lucky in her case.

Yakisoba went on to discuss the process of becoming a ninja. When a master chooses a pupil, they train together until the master feels his student is ready for the Ninja Academy, a school on Dragon Island. To be accepted, the master must represent the student as they show what they have learned in the skill of fighting, as well as master at least one important technique. This could be anything, from speed, to weapon use, shadow cloning, item substitution, even something like invisibility.

Once they were accepted, the student would then attend the academy for four years, enhancing their skills and learning new techniques. After those four years, they would then be tested several different tasks, and if successful in all, they graduated. Afterwards, they would then be sent out to the outer world on their world journey, a task to learn about the whole world around them. Cori had graduated six months ago and was in the middle of her journey before she stumbled across a sick Nage.

After hearing everything, Nage was pumped to learn how to become a ninja. It sounded so exciting! He couldn’t wait to make something of himself! He could be just like Sonicman…

Or at the very least, something more than just a mere victim…

 

 

The trio were to bed early, as per Yajisoba’s normal routine. Cori and Nage shared a bedroom, that was once Cori’s but since she would be back on her journey the next day and Nage would be the next student, it would become his. She let him use her old futon as she used her traveling mat to sleep on. Nage found the idea of sleeping on the floor odd, but figured it was something he could grow accustomed to. After all, this far beats having to sleep in THAT bed, with-

SLAM!

Nage jumped up, startled awake. The door to the room was slammed open so hard, it fell over. Standing in the doorway was a dark-scaled chameleon with sinister red eyes. Even in the dark, Nage could tell who it was… “Bryce?!”

“You really thought you could get away from me, Nage??” Bryce sneered, snaking his way towards the little chameleon, who hid under his blanket in fear. It did no good as the blanket was ripped right off him and tossed aside. “You don’t belong here. You’re not a ninja. You’ll never become anything! Except my little slave for the rest of your life. You belong to me… I am your master! And no one’s ever going to help you!”

Nage quickly looked over to where Cori was sleeping, gasping as how badly she was beaten and battered… 

“Oh I took care of your little friend there,” Bryce smirked, “No ninja can take me down. She’s just a pathetic little whore like you and every other little girl and boy. Now… give me what I ask for!” He pinned down the younger chameleon. Nage tried to squirm and scream, but for whatever reason, his body wasn’t moving the way he wanted it to. He was a sitting target for Bryce to do whatever he wanted…

“Nuh… no…!” Nage grunted, trying his best to flail his arms and kick his legs, “No… Noooo…!!”

“Wake up!!”

Nage’s eyes flew open. He was still in the bedroom, on the floor in the futon… but Bryce was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Cori was hovering over him, looking down at him with concern. “Cori…!” he breathed, “You’re okay…”

“I’m fine,” Cori blinked, “You were just having a nightmare.”

“A… night… mare…” Nage continued breathing heavy, grabbing his chest. It was all too real. He couldn’t calm down, and nearly jumped out of his scales when the door slid open hard.

“What is all the noise in here??” Yakisoba demanded.

Cori turned and bowed her head. “Forgive us, sensei,” she responded, “The child was having a bad dream.”

“A dream, you say?” the small dragon strolled into the bedroom and looked over at Nage, still struggling to breathe easily. “What kind of dream…”

Nage didn’t want to talk about it… but even if he did, he found it hard to form words with his hyperventilating.

“Cori,” said Yakisoba, “Go back to sleep. You have to wake up early to go back to your journey. Mura-mono…” he pointed his walking stick at Nage, “Come with me.”

Cori helped the little chameleon stand back up to his feet and make his way to Yakisoba, who took him by the arm and led him out of the room and to the center of the living quarters. There, he sat him on the floor, and took a seat across from him.

“Mura-mono,” the dragon spoke, “Cross your legs.”

Nage did as told.

“Now, straighten your back… Good. Now… breathe in.”

Nage tried to take a deep breath, but exhaled too quickly, his mind still wracked from the dream he had.

“Try again,” said Yakisoba, “Breathe in from your nose. Deeply.”

“I don’t… I don’t have a nose…”

The dragon sighed. “Then breathe in from whatever passes for nostrils on you…”

Nage did that, taking in a deep breathe.

“Now… Slowly exhale from your mouth.”

The chameleon slowly let go of his breath. He was still shaken, but he felt his breathing normalize.

“Again,” ordered Yakisoba, “And put your hands together. This will help your body stay together.”

Nage breathed in, and out once more. Yakisoba told him to continue this for a while. “Whatever is worrying you, mura-mono, breathe it in… Now, before you exhale, clear your mind…”

Funny… He was beginning to calm down now. His body stopped shaking, his heart beat slowed down, and he could breathe again.

“There will be times your past will try to revisit you, mura-mono,” said Yakisoba, “When it gets to be too much, do these breathing exercises. It will calm your mind, your body, and your soul.”

Nage nodded, and continued the breathing techniques for a good long while, until he felt well enough to return to bed. Yakisoba also advised he do these before going to sleep, and again in the morning when waking up, to which the boy agreed to. He had a funny feeling he was going to need to do these often…

 

 

That morning, Nage was shaken awake as Cori was about to leave for her journey again. He gave her a hug and wished her well as she jumped through a magic scroll and returned to the outer world… and then promptly went back to bed. Yakisoba graciously allowed him the privilege of sleeping in one last time…

Come Monday, however, training officially began at 6 A.M. Nage was given a small breakfast and introduced to tea. Not high in caffeine, but it woke him up and kept his attention front and center.

The first thing Yakisoba did was prepare his body. He sent the small boy running laps around the island, made him do several reps of push-ups, and even did some cardio.

The second task was to prepare his mind. After giving Nage a basic exam, he learned where he was intellectually and went on teaching him from there, doubling his workload.

Afterwards, it became preparing his spirit. This was Nage’s favorite part because it mostly consisted of relaxing and catching his breath after all the physical and mental exhaustion he was put through. He meditated to clear his mind, he did the breathing exercises Yakisoba had taught him, and occasionally, naps were permitted.

Once the dragon sensei felt his student was ready, he moved on to the second phase… fighting techniques. It started simple enough: punch, kick, dodge. Once those were learned, the techniques were added on more. Swift kicks, chops, speed…

More exercises were added on. As Nage grew accustomed to the skills, the tasks were increased. But the chameleon pushed on, determined to prove himself worthy…

This became the norm for a whole year. Early to bed, early to rise, meditate, train, relax, train some more, eat a few meals, meditate before bed, lather, rinse, repeat... It was redundant, but clearly given the option, Nage would stick with this than… the other option.

And he could feel himself become stronger as well. So he pushed on, more and more, determined to surpass his strength.

Even his speech had changed. He no longer spoke with a childish tone and immature lingo, but adapted to the more proper way of speaking, perhaps due to Yakisoba’s manner of speech.

A year had passed, and the island’s Dragon Academy entrance exams were a day away. Nage was surprised when he woke up a little past seven, and came out to the dining area to see Yakisoba had prepared a hearty breakfast… Pancakes, bacon, egg sandwiches, bagels, and coffee as opposed to the small meal filled usually with protein and black tea.

“Yakisoba-sensei..?” spoke Nage, “What’s all this?”

“A little gift,” the dragon gave a small smile, despite his rather “bored” look plastered constantly on his face, “You have trained hard and accomplished so much, mura-mono. Today, I let you sleep in and we will take the day off training so that you may enjoy yourself… before your entrance exam tomorrow.”

Nage looked over the food on the table. It had been a long while since he had such a meal. Though he had grown accustomed to his small, protein-filled breakfasts. Still, he was grateful for his master’s kindness. “Thank you, sensei,” he bowed politely.

“Sit, sit!” the dragon pointed his walking stick on the opposite side of the table. “Indulge!”

Nage did as ordered. The two enjoyed a tasty breakfast together. After they finished, Nage took the dishes and placed them away to be cleaned. Once they were taken care of, Nage bowed to his sensei, and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” asked Yakisoba.

“To train,” Nage responded.

“I told you. You may have the day off.”

“I don’t wish to slack,” said Nage, “I want to make sure my skills are top notch when I take the exams…”

Yakisoba nodded. “Understandable, mura-mono,” he said, “But after all the work you’ve put in the past year, you deserve a day off.”

“I don’t want to get rusty right before.”

“Your skills will not diminish in the course of one day,” said Yakisoba, “Now, sit down and relax. That is an order!”

Well, he couldn’t disobey an order from his sensei… so he came back and sat at the table.

“Do not dwell, young one,” spoke Yakisoba, “It is good that you are focused on your training… but if you over focus, you will lose your sight. It is all about moderation.”

Nage nodded, taking a deep breath. It would be nice to have one day to relax and unwind…  
The dragon puffed on his pipe. “You’ve learned a lot in just one year, mura-mono,” he spoke, “I do believe you are ready for ninja schooling.”

The chameleon bowed his head. “Thank you, Yakisoba-sensei,” he said, “I couldn’t have learned so much without you.”

“You have indeed become stronger,” Yakisoba continued, “You are much different than the young, sick boy Cori brought here. Even your mannerism has changed.”

Nage closed his eyes and smiled.

“Tomorrow, come the entrance test, I shall be your sponsor.”

“Thank you, sensei.”

“There is just one problem…”

Nage glanced up curiously. Yakisoba removed his pipe. “What on Mobius do we call you?” He gave another puff, “I’ve been calling you nothing but ‘Purple One’ for the past year. It has occurred to me that you never gave us your name.”

Nage looked away, slightly worried.

“Young one, are you afraid that I will send you back after I learn who you are?”

“No… sensei,” the child quietly answered, “I’m sorry. I know I can trust you… It’s just…” he sighed shamefully.

“Your name reminds you of your hardships, is that it?”

The chameleon looked back slightly. “… Nage.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Nage… I come from Rainbow Valley. But I don’t wish to return. Ever.”

Yakisoba took a long puff from his pipe as he mulled something over in his mind. “Hm… Nage is the name of the little boy who was brought to Dragon Island, battered, sick and in need of a new start in life. Since then, you have become much stronger and you have overcome such obstacles that someone of your age should never have to endure. You have come out of it as a new person. Therefore, I believe you should have a new name.” The dragon rubbed at his beard. “I wonder… What should that name be?”

Nage thought it over. He could only think of one name that inspired him, and that he could be proud of. “Espio.”

“Espio?”

The young chameleon nodded. “My mother had told me many stories of my father. He was an undercover detective, and one of the best to ever live. He died on the job when I was still in my egg. But I’ve always wanted to be a great detective like he was… His codename was ‘Espio’.”

He held his head high and smiled proudly. “Therefore, from now on… My name is Espio the Chameleon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it! How Espio got his name, and how he became a ninja XD
> 
> I do apologize if these chapters are coming off “boring” (Honestly, I had more fun writing about Team Chaotix and their case in Rainbow Valley, along with Espio almost having a heart attack when encountering his evil cousin again) But I did want to establish Espio’s backstory and how he became what he is now. 
> 
> I’m thinking at most two more chapters, though if for whatever reason my ideas go past my normal page limits, MAYBE three… XD 
> 
> Hang in there… Eventually we will come out of “flashback mode” soon ^^;


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Homecoming” Chapter 13  
> Written by: Toni the Mink  
> All official Sonic characters © SEGA  
> Jessie & Marcie © Toni the Mink  
> Bryce, Ham & Bone the Chameleons © Psychedellic Hurricane/Jenna

_\---  
PRESENT DAY  
\---_

Espio sat in the passenger seat of the CUV, watching out the windshield as Bryce was carted into an ambulance and driven away. Ham and Bone were placed in the back of a police car, with Ham’s eye bandaged up, and they too were taken away. Charmy, sitting in the back seat, waved goodbye and laughed as the bad thugs were taken off to jail, no doubt.

The female, gray-scaled chameleon who was hiding under the dashboard initially, was earlier coaxed out of the car by Vector, promising that the police would help her, and that she was in no trouble. Eventually, she did come out, and sat in the back of a police squad car as an officer questioned her.

Finally, Marcie was taken out of the house by paramedics, followed closely by Vector. They loaded her in a second ambulance, and Vector gave a paramedic a phone number before they took off. The crocodile then took another long moment, speaking with an investigator. Espio could occasionally read lips, but Vector’s lips however were attached to his big snout to go with his big mouth, so reading what he was saying proved to be rather difficult.

After a while, Vector handed the investigator what looked like his business card, the two shook hands, and then the croc turned to the female chameleon. She stepped out of the squad car as he said something that made her feel rather assured, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. Vector gave a quick pat on her back, and she let go and got back in the car, and the croc finally headed back to his teammates in the CUV.

“So how much trouble am I in?” Espio asked once Vector took his place in the driver’s seat.

“Not much,” he replied, “I managed to smooth things over with the cops. Said you were one of Crimson Shadow’s victims in the past, and that ya went through a bit of a psychotic episode there.”

The chameleon lowered his head. “How much… did you tell them?”

“Only enough to convince ‘em to let ya off the hook,” said Vector, “Though gotta warn ya, they may call ya to follow up with some questions in about a day or two…”

Espio nodded. “I suppose it couldn’t be helped… Thank you for taking care of it.”

“Anytime buddy,” Vector went to start the car, but Espio cut him off suddenly.

“And what of Bryce? He’s not… dead… is he?”

The croc snorted. “As horrible as it sounds… I kinda wish he was. But paramedics said so long as he’s managin’ to breathe, he’ll pull through… and when he does, first place he’s goin’ is behind bars.”

Espio crossed his arms, and gave a small but defiant smile. “Good.”

Vector started the engine. “All right, let’s get outta this trash heap, boys. Case closed.”

“Aren’t we gonna call Marcie’s mom and tell her we found her?” asked Charmy.

“I gave the medics Mrs. Gecko’s number,” Vector replied, “They’re gonna buzz her once they get Marcie to the hospital. We did our part.”

“Then let’s celebrate!” Charmy chimed, “We should treat ourselves to a big meal! Like steak! Or pizza! Or something really, really expensive!”

Vector chuckled nervously, whilst turning the car around and driving back down the road. “Yeah… About that… Mrs. Gecko wants to pay us on a plan, so y’know we ain’t gonna strike it rich fer a while.”

“Don’t we have any extra cash on hand?” Espio inquired.

“Spent nearly all of it on that low-rate motel,” said Vector, “Ninety mobiums total… Not to mention we still have to fill the gas tank back up before we leave.”

Espio sighed. “Why would you spend THAT much on a motel room??”

“Well, in my defense, you didn’t say I shouldn’t have, Esp!”

The chameleon groaned.

“Relax,” said Vector, “I remember where the grocery store is. We’ll just check out the clearance section and buy a couple dollar meals.”

Charmy pouted. “Aw… No steak or pizza?”

“Sorry, kiddo. Gotta give ya a rain check on that.”

“Phooie!”

Espio turned away, secretly smiling to himself. It felt kind of good to have things back to what was considered “normal”…

They exited the neighborhood and headed back down the street towards Town Centre, but didn’t go very far, as Vector pulled into a nearby supermarket. This time around, he did a decent parking job.

Vector and Charmy exited the vehicle. Before he could lock it, the croc noticed Espio was still sitting in the car. He opened the door. “Yo Esp,” he called, “You comin’?”

Espio stayed in his seat, gazing out the window. “If it’s all right… I’d like to stay here and wait.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Vector, “Any requests for dinner?”

The chameleon was about to decline and allow Vector and Charmy to choose what they wished, but then another thought popped into his mind. He glanced over, “Ramen?”

“Ah, quick, easy, and cheap!” Vector grinned, “That’s smart thinkin’! We’ll be back.” He shut the door, and headed with Charmy towards the supermarket.

Espio watched them as they went off, disappearing into the building together. He sighed to himself, thinking that he more often than not considered them quite a nuisance. They could be loud, immature, unprofessional… And to think Vector was moreso than Charmy.

But after today, he figured he really needed to count his blessings just how lucky he was to have both of them in his life. And it wasn’t just because he was merely “better off” than in the life he had with Bryce…

Vector may be slow, loud, abrasive, obnoxious, and at times maybe even greedy… But behind his rough exterior laid a heart of gold, a true leader who always puts the needs of others (especially those he cared about) before his own.

Charmy was childish, hyperactive, troublesome, and, dare he say it, annoying… But when push comes to shove, he shows a great amount of bravery and smarts, who would no doubt make something great of himself when he gets older.

And Espio didn’t forget about Mighty, who was originally on the team. He was always looking out for everybody’s well-being, even Vector’s (though the two would butt heads often). He was passive, but kind hearted. Though he was strong, he never liked to fight unless he absolutely had to. He would still write to his former teammates from time to time, though it would be nice if he had decided to come back and remain on the team once more.

Espio gazed out the window, becoming lost in thought, going back to the time he first encounter the Chaotix…

 

_  
FIVE YEARS AGO  
_

 

After a grueling four years in Ninja Academy, Espio had finally graduated and was made a full-fledged ninja. And now, here he was on his very own World Journey, as per the tradition of Dragon Island ninja graduates.

He had lived all his life near the western side of the continent… Perhaps it was time to explore the east? And maybe make his way around the globe as well.

Besides, the further away from the west… away from that town… the better.

He scoured the forests near the east, hopping from tree to tree, slinking past unsuspecting passersby who were none the wiser of anybody zipping by them, and putting his new-found skills to good use as he traveled and explored everything around him.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally decided to stop and rest. He perched himself high in a tree, pulling out some rations; a handful of raw but edible fruit. Unlike his six-year old self, he had learned how to survive out on his own, which included making sure any food he found was properly cleaned and which leaves were not poisonous and he could use to clean himself after… well, personal business…

“Oh great, nice going! You chased him up the tree!”

Espio glanced over as the sudden voices below him. Not far off, there were two teenagers, one a tall and lanky crocodile and the other a small but strong-looking armadillo, standing before another tree nearby, staring up haplessly at it. The chameleon looked up to see what they were looking at. Several feet above them, lounging on a sturdy tree branch, was an orange chao with cat-like features.

The crocodile snapped his fingers while making clicking noises with his tongue. “Heeeere chao-y chao-y chao-y!” he cooed.

“That didn’t work the last time, it’s not going to work again,” groaned the armadillo.

“Well, you got any ideas?”

“I thought you were the brains of this duo.”

“That’s more than what I can say for you, ya useless sack…”

“Well you can’t honestly say I’m screwing up, Vector!” the armadillo shouted, “So far everything you’ve done has made things worse!”

“Look, just leave it to me, okay?” said Vector, “I’ve got this!” He then hopped up and grabbed the bark of the tree… only to slide back down, some of the bark splintering off.

“Careful!” said the armadillo, “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“It’s worth the risk to get that dough,” Vector muttered, shaking his hands clear of the bark, “Now come on, Mighty, gimme a boost!”

Sighing, Mighty then held out his hands for Vector to step in, and then hoisted the croc over his head. Vector then jumped off, this time managing to grab a branch and struggling to hoist himself up. “Sheesh, Vect,” sighed Mighty, “You really need to work out more. Your upper arm strength is pathetic. Maybe I should’ve gone up instead.”

“No way!” Vector called back down, “Yer too heavy to hold up!”

“Weak…”

“HEAVY!”

Espio, meanwhile, made himself comfortable on his own branch, letting one leg swing under him and he watched the rather amusing spectacle below.

Vector finally managed to reach the branch the cat-like chao was sitting on as it curiously watched the crocodile slowly make his way to join him. One he was on the branch, he snapped his fingers once more. “Heeeere chao-y chao-y chao-y!” he cooed again, “Yer momma misses ya! And she promised us a handsome reward if we bring you back! So c’mere…” He scooted closer to the chao, “Come to Vector…”

Just as he was in arm’s reach, in a typical cat-like fashion, the chao hopped away and climbed further up the tree. “No!!” Vector cried, “Come back! I almost had ya!” He stood up on the branch and carefully inched his way closer to the chao. He reached out once more, but the chao moved away and climbed even higher. “God dammit!” he cursed, “I said come back here!”

He hopped off and grabbed an overhead branch, dangling high above the ground. Mighty brought his fingers to his teeth, worried. “Jeez, Vector, be careful!” he cried, “You’re not exactly graceful…”

“No worries!” the croc called down, “All’s I gotta do is swing over to THAT branch, and then-“

*SNAP*

_“Waaaaigh!!!”_ Clearly, the branch Vector was swinging on broke off and the croc went dropping towards the ground. 

Mighty held out his arms, jumping from one spot to another. “I’ve got you!” he cried, “I’ve got you, I’ve-“

*BANG!*

Vector landed head-first squarely on Mighty’s rock-hard shell. The two fell over on their sides, and promptly jumped to their knees, grabbing their heads in pain.

“Owww!” Mighty cried, “Jeez, Vector! You have a hard head!”

“Speak for yerself, shell-brain!” snapped Vector, “If you broke my headphones, then I’ll-“

“Forget your stupid headphones, I think you cracked my skull!”

“Please, you’ve got a thick head!”

“Takes one to know one!”

Seeing that they were okay at least, Espio chuckled to himself. Poor fellows… He couldn’t help but feel sorry for them and their endeavors… After all, he had what it took to help. The ninja-code did dictate that one should use their skills to help others… This may not be a sick child needing immediate medical attention, but he figured it came close…

As the two continued to squabble below, the chameleon got to his feet and maneuvered from his tree to the other, scaling the branches until he reached the one with the chao. The little chao went to escape, but stopped when it heard Espio called softly to it.

“Shh…” he called, “It’s okay. C’mere…” He held out his palm while making some clicking noises with his tongue, “Come here… I won’t hurt you…”

The chao stared cautiously for a while, but then made its way towards Espio, who remained unmoving. It sniffed at his hand, then came a bit closer, allowing the chameleon to gently scratch under its cattish ear. As it became more content, the chao then came closer, rubbing against Espio’s body. He stroked the chao’s orange fur for a bit, then carefully scooped it up under his arm and made his way down the tree.

Mighty and Vector were still exchanging harsh words when Espio finally made it to the ground, chao in hand. He loudly cleared his throat. “AHEM!” The two glanced over, their bickering grinding to a halt at the sight of the pre-teen chameleon standing before them, holding the very chao they were trying to get.

_“Heeeey!”_ Vector shouted, stabbing an accusing finger at Espio, “That’s our target! Give it back!!”

“Vector!” Mighty hissed, “Be nice! He’s probably trying to help us!”

“Yeah right!” sneered Vector, “It’s a dog-eat-dog world out there! He’s probably after the same reward we want for that chao’s return!!”

“Actually…” Espio held out the chao towards Mighty, “I was just trying to help, like you suggested.”

“Told ya,” Mighty grinned, taking the chao from him.

Vector crossed his arms. “Humph! Where the heck did you come from anyway, kid? If you could grab that chao, why didn’t ya help us sooner, before I almost suffered a brain concussion??”

“That’s no way to say ‘thanks’, Vector,” Mighty grumbled, turning back to Espio, “Sorry about him. He’s…well… a jerk.”

Vector snorted in response, but Espio smiled. “It’s quite all right,” he said, “I’ve…well… I have met worse people than this.”

“I’d hate to meet that person then,” said Mighty, “But yeah, thanks for your help.”

“Yeah, thanks, I guess…” Vector muttered.

Espio nodded. “You’re welcome.”

He turned to leave when he heard Mighty call out to him. “Hey wait!”

“Yes?”

“We couldn’t have gotten this chao back without you,” said Mighty, “You should come with us to claim the reward.”

“ _What??_ ” Vector cried, “Aw, come on! Splitting fifty-fifty is hard enough as it is, but now _three-ways?!_ ”

“Unlike you,” Mighty grunted, “This kid actually got the job done.”

“And unlike _YOU_ ,” Vector spat, “We actually tried something! All YOU did was just stand around and insult me whenever I was tryin’ to do anything!”

“Really,” said Espio, waving his hands, “No reward is necessary. I was only doing what I felt was right.”

“I insist,” said Mighty, “Vector here is exaggerating. The rewards is quite plentiful, and there will be more than enough to share with you. We need to eat, after all, and I’m sure you do too.”

Espio thought back to his ration supply. He would need to get a new supply of food soon… and frankly, he was getting sick of fruit. “Very well…”

“Great!” Mighty chimed, throwing an arm around the young chameleon’s shoulders, “Stick with us, okay?” He looked around left and right, “Say, where are your folks anyway? You out here all alone?”

“I am…”

“Nah, that ain’t good,” said Mighty, “Definitely stay with us then. Young kid like you shouldn’t be out on his own like this.”

Espio crossed his arms and grunted. “I’ve been on my own for over a week, for your information.”

“Sheesh, why?” said Mighty, “You run away from home?”

“I’m a ninja, on a world journey,” Espio replied.

Vector burst out into laughter. “A ninja?!” he laughed, “Gimme a break! C’mon, kid, get real. Little tyke like you’s a ninja? You sure ya just ain’t takin’ yer make-believe game too far?”

The next thing he knew, his legs were kicked out from underneath, and there was a sharp looking kunai pointed in his face by Espio. “Care to question it some more, ignorant one?”

Vector waved his hands wildly. “Hey, come on!” he cried, “Kids shouldn’t be playin’ around with knives like that!”

“Mock me again, and you will see just how much I ‘play’ with this,” Espio growled.

“Easy, easy!” Mighty waved his hands, “Sorry we doubted you. Come on, once we get this reward, we’ll buy you lunch. Just stay close to us, okay?”

Espio stepped off Vector and put away his kunai. “I told you,” he mumbled, “I don’t need you to protect me.”

“I know,” Mighty smiled, “I want you to protect us. Y’know, in case we run into a grizzly bear or something…”

 

 

Mighty and Vector led the way out of the forest and back into town, where the kindly old lady with the missing chao lived. She was ecstatic to have her precious kitty-chao back, smothering it with kisses and cuddles, and sharing a few of those kisses and cuddles with Vector, Mighty, and Espio, before graciously handing each of them their rewards: one hundred mobiums each. Espio tried to give his reward back, though Mighty convinced him to keep his share, if only not to be rude, but to also keep Vector from snagging it away…

In celebration, the trio treated themselves to lunch in town. Despite the high amount of cash they came into, they decided to go cheap with an ordinary burger place called ”Meh Burger”. It was a good way to stretch their money out until they needed to find a new way to make a buck. And Vector definitely wanted to admire the wad of cash in his hands.

“So tell us a little bit about yourself, Espio,” said Mighty in between bites, “Why are you all by yourself here? Where’d you come from anyway?”

Espio swallowed his burger and dipped his eyes downwards. Should he really tell them everything? On one hand, he shouldn’t reveal much about the ancient island and its inhabitants who had taught him the art of ninjutsu… On the other hand, he did NOT want to mention a drop about anything before that. Well, he had to tell them something…

“I come from Dragon Island,” he replied, “I just graduated from Ninja Academy, and I’m now on a required world journey to learn about the environment around me.”

“Hmm…” Vector mumbled, “I didn’t think the whole ninja thing was a real deal. Only stuff they made up in movies.”

*SWISH*

Vector jumped back when a plastic fork was suddenly at eye level with him. Espio smirked, pulling the fork back, “I assure you, it’s quite real.”

The croc waved his hands, “Don’t hafta convince me…”

It was time to change the subject… “Enough about me,” said Espio, “Tell me about yourselves.”

Vector put down his burger, his face growing a more serious demeanor. “Mighty and I are outcasts,” he spoke, “We were kicked out of our homes, being forced to fend for ourselves in order to prove to our fathers that we were the manliest of men…”

“ _AHEM_ ,” Mighty cleared his throat, “ _ **I**_ was forced out in order to prove my manliness. YOU on the other hand, Vector, were kicked out because your dad kept calling you a leech.”

The croc grimaced, “FYI, he didn’t kick me out, I left on my own accord…”

Mighty shook his head, exasperated. “So yeah,” he sighed, “My dad’s a blockhead… literally. Blockhead Bill. Famous crime fighter in my hometown, but also took a bit too many hits on the head, so he’s a tad delusional. Felt that I needed to go out and fend for myself in order to be a real strongman like him. So I guess I’m sort of on a world journey like you are.”

Espio looked over to Vector. “And you?”

“My dad’s a blockhead too,” said Vector, “Actually… more of a dickhead, really.”

“Vector, watch your mouth!” Mighty hissed, “Espio’s still a kid.”

The chameleon lowered his head. “I’ve actually heard worse before…”

“So yeah,” Vector continued, “I just needed to get away from him… from that house. It’s been hard, but I’ll take my chances in the real world.”

Mighty twitched his nose. “You wouldn’t have made it this far without me.”

Vector leered at the armadillo before turning back to Espio. “So yeah, the two of us met up, realized we had a lot in common, and we’ve stuck like glue for a good long while.” He groaned, “Though glue remover wouldn’t be such a bad thing now and then…”

“You two seem like an odd pair,” said Espio, “You insult each other, yet I can tell you’re fond of each other’s company.”

Vector and Mighty glanced at each other, then gave a simple shrug. “Meh,” said Vector, “Not all friendships are sunshine and roses. It’s usually cloudy with a whiff of gym socks…”

“But every cloud has a silver lining,” grinned Mighty, “Vector can be a pain sometimes, but I’ve found that if someone was constantly a perfect companion, I would be bored with them rather quickly.”

The croc nodded. “Yup. If anythin’, the more ya argue, the more it shows ya care.”

Espio scratched at his head. “That’s… an interesting take on friendship.”

“Well, not everybody’s the same, Espio,” said Mighty, “But y’know, you can only take so much ignorance from one person.”

“I would know,” groaned Vector.

“Yeeeah… Wouldn’t you agree, Vector, that our little duo needs a straight man?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you and I have been disagreeing on a lot of things. Espio can be our tie breaker. For starters, if we’re going into business together, what should we call ourselves?”

“Oh that’s an easy one,” the croc pounded a fist on his chest, “Team Vector!”

Mighty rolled his eyes. “That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard… CLEARLY we’d be better off with Team Mighty!”

“And you call MY idea stupid?” Vector spat, then turned to the young ninja, “Espio, what name do you think we should go with?”

Espio gave a low sigh. “It sounds like you should be called ‘Team Chaos’…”

“Team Chaos..?” Vector suddenly grew excited, “I got it!!! We’ll call ourselves TEAM CHAOTIX!!!”

Mighty raised an eyebrow. “What’s a ‘chaotix’?”

“No clue, I just made that word up now,” Vector grinned, “But c’mon, doesn’t it sound awesome??”

The armadillo slowly smiled and nodded. “Hm. Gotta admit, it does have a nice ring to it.”

“Team Chaotix it is then!” Vector grinned, putting his hand out in the middle of the table, “Who’s with me?”

Mighty placed his hand over the croc’s, and the two looked over at Espio as if expecting the same. The young chameleon was slightly taken back, trying to remember just exactly how he got roped into this… He was supposed to be on a world journey, mandated by his sensei and the other teachers on Dragon Island. Making new friends wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but getting grouped into something so silly?

Did he really want to join up with them anyway? He just met them not very long ago… He would much rather keep to himself, and not have to rely on others. It was the only way he knew to keep himself safe…

… Not that Vector and Mighty were in any way malicious. They both seemed like ignoramuses, but for the most part, they were also friendly and harmless. Should they prove otherwise, Espio felt confident in his abilities to take them down, no matter how much older than him they were…

But to give them his trust only to be betrayed, that would hurt in worse way… He couldn’t bear to go through that again.

“Yoo hoo…” Vector called, “Esp? You in or not?”

The chameleon realized he was holding them up. Unsure, but not wanting to be rude either, he pressed on, “What exactly are we a team for, anyway?”

Vector scratched his head. “Hm… Good question. Mighty?”

“Weeelllll…” Mighty glanced around, trying to think, “We did a pretty god job finding that pet chao and getting a nice reward out of it. Maybe we could do more odd end jobs like that.”

“Like detective work?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

Espio had to perk up at this. Ever since putting all this effort and concentrating on becoming a ninja, he nearly forgot his original dream… To become a great detective, like his father.

“So, Esp,” said Vector, “You in?”

The chameleon closed his eyes, mulling it over. He was advised to travel the world and learn of his environment, putting his ninja skills to good use… Perhaps if they were going to travel around to help people, it would still count as part of his journey. It was never specified that he needed to do it alone…

And these guys wouldn’t last long by themselves…

“I’m in!” he announced, placing a hand over Mighty and Vector’s.

And that’s how it all started…

It was rough at first. Within a week, the money they saved quickly diminished. They used the last of their money to rent a small cottage for the night to escape a thunderous rainstorm... in which a certain queen bee would leave her infant son on their doorstep. That infant son would become the fourth member of Team Chaotix, Charmy Bee. Finding out who he was and where he came from was their first case, which they were unable to solve until very recently.

While Vector and Mighty rarely saw eye to eye, one year they had a major disagreement, which resulted in Mighty walking out on the team. They haven’t heard from him for several years, but only recently on a chance encounter did he and Vector make amends. Though Mighty didn’t officially rejoin the team, he still wrote to them now and then and would visit occasionally.

In the past five years, other detectives had come and gone. Some were too dumb to comprehend detective work and forced to be given the boot, while another thought she was simply too good for them and decided to branch out on her own in order to show them up…. Yeah, they never heard anything from her again.

So for the most part, it was just the three of them. It was quite the adventure, and something all the training in the world could never prepare Espio for. It was hard, it was frustrating, it was mind numbing…

But it was something he never once regretted being a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just when you thought you were done with the annoying, boring flashbacks, I throw one more at you… Sorry about that XD
> 
> But yeah, the story is pretty much wrapping up now. One more chapter to go, and THIS TIME I PROMISE, there will be no more flashbacks and expo’s… Just a sweet, little epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

“We’re back!”

Espio was snapped out of his memory at the sound of a hyperactive bee’s voice, just as Charmy and Vector were entering the CUV again.

“Great thinkin’ with the ramen, Esp,” Vector grinned, “It was on sale, 25 cents a box. We will be feasting like kings on all sorts of flavored insta-ramen tonight!”

“Just add water!” Charmy chimed, waving two grocery bags around.

Espio gave a small smile. “Sounds good. I won’t complain.”

“Good,” said Vector as he dropped some bags to the backseat and shuffled some flowers to his other hand. “Oh here, Esp, hold these…” He dropped into the chameleon’s lap a bouquet of white lilies. 

Espio sighed. “Really, Vector… This was a very sweet thought, but you’re taking it a bit too far… I don’t need flowers.”

Vector chuckled a bit. “Who says they’re for you?”

Espio blinked. “Then… who are these for?”

“Your folks,” Vector smiled.

“My folks..?”

The croc nodded. “Figured since we’re in town, maybe y’wanna see ‘em…”

Espio lowered his head. “That’s thoughtful… But I don’t know where they’re even buried.”

Vector held out a piece of paper. “I do.”

The ninja took the paper, looking it over. “Shade View Cemetery… Marabelle and Evan Chameleon… How did you find this information??”

“There’s a directory kiosk inside that supermarket,” Vector pointed, “That girl Jessie told me all about it earlier. Finds the whereabouts of everyone here in town, both livin’ _and_ dead.”

Espio continued staring down at the paper, not once darting his eyes away. His parents were here… at this location….

“It’s up to you, Esp… Just thought I’d suggest it. But you don’t hafta if you don’t wanna…”

Espio closed his eyes, giving a smile. “Actually… I think I’d really like to.”

 

 

Once they reached Shade View Cemetery, the trio searched around for the names on the paper. After a bit of a walk, they finally found two headstones.

**Marabelle Chameleon: Loving Wife And Mother.  
Evan “Espio” Chameleon: Dedicated Husband, Brave Detective.**

“Ohhh, wow!” Charmy chirped, looking over Evan’s headstone, “Espio was your dad’s name too?? Were you named after him??”

“Pssst! Charmy!” Vector waved the little bee over to him. Once he flew up, the croc then whispered, “Hold yer questions for later… Give Esp a minute, alright?”

“Oh... Okay…” Charmy stayed with Vector, as the two watched their chameleon friend approach his parents’ graves and kneel in front of them. He took a few flowers from the bouquet and laid them on Evan’s grave, then laid the rest on his mother’s. Then, he clasped his hands together in a sign of honor and bowed his head.

“Mother… Father…” he spoke quietly, “I’m sorry that I’ve never come to visit you. I…” he sighed, “Well, I have no excuse. I wanted to forget this place in the worst way possible, in order to forget all my pain… But by doing so, I may as well have forgotten you. I hope you can forgive me…”

He looked up slightly. “Things have been tough since you have died, Mother. But through it all, I managed to make it. I suppose I have you to thank for that, Father… Your stories… Your memories… They have always inspired me to do the best I can, especially for others. I hope that I am able to live up to your codename.

“I hope you are both doing well in the afterlife… One day, we will all be reunited and become a family once more…” Espio lifted his head, “Until then, I have much more work to do here on Earth.” He glanced sideways, looking over at his two partners, “… With my other family.”

He turned back and bowed his head once more. “Take great care. I love you both. Farewell.”

He stayed kneeling down for another long moment, until finally standing back up, giving his parents’ tombstones once final look before turning around and walking past his teammates. “We should get going,” he said as he walked by them.

Vector and Charmy nodded and were about to follow when the Espio suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Esp..?” Vector asked, approaching his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Espio stood there, looking at the ground, as if contemplating an action… and suddenly, twisted around and wrapped his arms around the larger crocodile.

Vector stood there, blinking in astonishment. He would never in his lifetime expect Espio to out of the blue hug him of all people… But after the moment of shock passed, he lightened up and returned the hug.

Charmy began gushing. “Awww… Group hug!!!” he chimed, rushing in and wrapping his arms around his teammates as well, who returned the gesture.

It was an odd moment for the quirky team to say the least… But one that was memorable and sincere. Those moments were what mattered to them the most. For they were more than just a team of detectives…

They were a family.

And no matter what case takes them where, as long as they were together, they would always be home.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.... (hopefully....)
> 
> Sorry if the ending came out uber-gushy. I wanted to end it on a sweet note, and I couldn't have Espio leave his hometown without paying his respects to his parents.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments please!


End file.
